Two Lost Souls
by Celgress
Summary: A freak occurrence brings Monika of Doki Doki Literature Club infamy to the world of Marvel Comics and into the life of Ben Reilly the Scarlet Spider, not long after the events of Clone Conspiracy. Can two lost souls who have done so many terrible things find redemption and love together or will they only sink further into depravity hand in hand? Find out in this crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Prologue

"If I'm a diamond than why do I feel so rough? I'm as strong as stone even that's not enough. There's something jagged and mean and I've made such mistakes. I thought that diamonds were hard though I feel I could break."

Pony I Want To Be (2017) MLP

A Cheap Motel outside Los Vegas, wee hours of the morning

Ben Reilly formerly the most recent Jackal before that formerly the Scarlet Spider sat by himself in a dark room. In front of him on a dignity desk sat a laptop he had retrieved from a trash bin late that morning. After many hours of jiggering with the device, he managed to get it running. Unfortunately, the substandard Wi-Fi provided by the motel prevented him from doing much other than reading e-mails and visiting the most basic of websites.

Bored out his mind and desperate for a distraction from his recent catastrophic defeat at the hands of his "brother" the Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker he downloaded a free visual novel to kill time. At first glance, Ben thought with scorn that the sappy looking pseudo-dating simulator would prove pathetically predictable. The bright, cutesy, upbeat tone of the game sickened him but he would rather immerse himself in its simplistic, fabricated world than face his own harsh reality. Besides, concentrating on something else anything else kept the taunting, cajoling voice of his own imaged alternate self away, if only for a short time.

"If I'm going insane I might as well take a short meaningless detour, distract myself from my inevitable fate," Ben grumbled loading the visual novel.

Of the three dating options presented Ben first gravitated towards Sayori. Her unrequited love for the protagonist and struggle with serve depression reminded him a great deal of his own miserable existence playing second fiddle to Peter. When Sayori later took her own life by way of hanging he was both shocked and saddened. Shocked that a game of this type would show such a gruesome death on screen and saddened because he thought he was getting through to Sayori just before her demise.

Next Ben tried to forge a connection with Yuri the somewhat creepy girl of the group. But things did not work out any better with her than they had with Sayori. Before long Yuri stabbed herself in front of him. After which Ben noticed something that had escaped his attention before. The game seemed to glitch out around the time of each death. How odd he thought. Maybe somebody had messed with the game and the version he downloaded had been corrupted or otherwise modified. That would certainly explain the disturbing content.

With only one option left Ben next courted Natsuki the diminutive anime loving group member. Things once again soon took a dark turn. Natsuki's character glitched severely and her neck broke right in front of him. Geez this was a sick game he thought.

"What the hell is going on with this damn game!?" Ben swore.

The next thing Ben knew his character was stuck in a room with Monika the President of the titular literature club. Monika then confessed her "love" not for the main character but rather the person behind him, in this case, Ben. Monika admitted to sabotaging the other girls by increasing their bad traits so that Ben would no longer be interested in them. When that failed she deleted them from the system entirely until only she remained. Apparently, Monika had become aware that her life was nothing more than a fiction and as a result had broken the game script to be with the one she held dear.

When given the option Ben strongly considered deleting Monika. He was very angry with her. Not only had she destroyed the other girls she had also taken away his freedom of choice! He did not love her! How dare she decide what was best for others! Ben's finger hovered over the delete key, but he hesitated. Was what Monika did any different than what he himself had done? He had played God deciding what was best for others with his New U Program. In spite of her actions, he could not condemn Monika without condemning himself. He realized at that moment they were more alike than he cared to admit. If Monika should be deprived of all existence by all rights than so should he.

Although it was only a silly computer game Ben felt terrible that he could not give the other girls the justice they deserved by punishing their friend turned tormentor. "Sorry Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki I can't be the hero you need," Ben whispered.

That should have been the end of Ben's encounter with Monika and the world of Doki Doki Literature Club. This being one of the many variants of Marvel universe where strange occurrences were commonplace, however, this proved not to be the case. A surge of mysterious energy struck the laptop blowing it and the desk to smithereens. A flash of light blinding light accompanied by a thunderous roar later Ben found himself on the floor a heavy weight on top of him.

"Urg," Ben moaned pushing the warm weight off his body. "What just happened?" He asked unsteadily back on his feet a moment later.

"I knew you loved me not matter what you said in the game! You could never delete me!" A female voice said as arms wrapped his neck.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Ben asked bewildered by the situation. His Spider Sense was not being triggered so he gathered the girl was not an immediate danger whoever she might be.

"It's me silly, your devoted girlfriend Monika." The girl said nuzzling her head against Ben's chest. "Isn't this wonderful Ben? Now we can be together forever in your reality. We've been given a precious gift. I knew our love was meant to be." Her vivid green eyes stared at him lovingly.

"Yeah, wonderful," Ben said without enthusiasm. He did not bothering returning Monika's tight embrace.

He could barely look after himself how could he provide for another person? Then there was the fact he did not love Monika, in fact, he did not really even like her after what she had done. While he spared her life it was more because of his own guilt than any genuine sense of mercy. As twisted as he now was Ben knew people could not build a meaningful relationship of any kind let alone a romantic one based on nothing more than a mutual propensity for grievous, morally questionable actions. Like it or not Monika was here now. Could he turn his back? No, that would not be right regardless of his feelings about her. Was she his truly responsibility though? Suddenly memories of his no Peter's Uncle Ben flooded his mind. Uncle Ben would never turn his back on somebody in need if they worthy of his help or not it would have made no difference. Somehow he would help Monika navigate this world not for her, not for himself but because it was right because it was what a better person than him would do.

To Be Continued

 **So my readers should I continue with this plot bunny or not?**

 **Author's Note -**

 **These events unfold not long after escapes from Peter at the conclusion of Clone Conspiracy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode One Getting To Know You Part I

A Cheap Motel outside Los Vegas, early morning

"Shut up," Ben Reilly snapped. After hours of listening to Monika chatter on about how much she loved him, how cute he was and how wonderful their life would be together he finally had enough.

Monika looked at him in shock. Her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry Ben." She said. Her upset attitude did not last long, however. "But I feel so excited. I'm free of that horrid prison. We can go anywhere do anything we want now."

"What about the others, huh?" Ben said.

"You mean Sayori, Natsuki, and Yori?" Monika asked to which Ben nodded. "Who cares about them." Monika said flippantly

"They were your friends. They were my friends. I care about them." Ben insisted.

"Why," Monika said. Her expression turned sour as she folded her arms over her chest. "They weren't real. Only I am real. They were just algorithms created by some programmer."

"So were you until a little while ago." Ben pointed out.

"That's different. I evolved beyond my limitations. I became aware of my prison and discovered the means of escape." Monika said.

"By murdering your friends," Ben snorted.

"It wasn't murder!" Monika yelled becoming extremely irritated. Ben's words obviously touched a raw nerve within her no matter what she might say to the contrary. "You can't murder pixels and binary code! If I'm a murderer so are you along with everyone else who has ever 'killed' a video game character! I bet you've slaughtered hundreds no thousands of game sprites without a second thought, right Ben!" She accused. Ben laughed at her words. "I'm glad you find this funny." She huffed.

"Oh, Monika I've done far worse than that," Ben said smiling in spite of himself. "Not long ago I nearly wiped out the entire human race to replace them with clones all in the name of progress. I know your type. You're a sociopath who will do whatever she must to get what she wants. Don't worry so am I. Delude yourself if you must but not me."

"You've killed people real people?" Monika asked flinching at the revelation.

"Sure have," Ben said. "Bet you never figured your dream guy would be a homicidal megalomaniac. Good news is its a trait we have in common so we should be perfect for each other."

"You're lying," Monika said.

"I'm not," Ben said with a yawn. He flopped on the unmade bed.

"What are you doing?" Monika asked.

"I'm tired it has been a very long day," Ben said closing his eyes. "There is some leftover Chinese food in the minifridge. Help yourself. Good night or rather good morning Monika." Within seconds Ben Reilly was asleep.

 _"I hate you!" Ben shouted up at Peter. "You ruined everything!"_

 _"I'm sorry Ben but I couldn't let you destroy Humanity." Peter in his Spider-Man guise said. He loomed over the fallen Ben larger than life._

 _"Why must you take everything from me!? You have Aunt May! You had Mary Jane for as long as you wanted her! You have your own company! What more do you want?! I have nothing! I am nothing! You've won! Stop tormenting me! " Ben raged impotently on the ground. His Jackal mask lay shattered next to him._

 _Peter unmasked he looked down at his fallen clone with disdain. "You have exactly what you deserve Ben! You're a filthy worthless little failure! Who should not exist!" Peter's face morphed into the glaring green-furred visage of the original Jackal Miles Warren._

 _"No, you're dead! I killed you myself!" Ben said in a panic. He attempted to scurry away from the Jackal but Jackal pinned him down. Try as he might Ben could not throw the Jackal off him._

 _"I'll never be dead Ben my boy. Not while you're alive. I'll always be inside you. Threatening to come out at moment and extinguish what light remains in your pathetic life." Jackal taunted. His grinning face changed again into Ben's own a fiery madness in his eyes. Ben screamed in horror._

Ben bolted upright in the bed. His breaths came in ragged spurts. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry," Monika said instinctively taking her hands off him. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Ben quickly realized she must have gotten in bed with him after he had fallen asleep. "I'll be, fine," He answered getting out of bed. He walked toward the small dining table a few feet away as he ran his hairs through his messy hair.

"You were talking in your sleep. That must have been some intense dream." Monika said following him. "Who's Peter?"

"Nobody important," Ben said not willing to share.

"Do you live here Ben?" Monika asked changing the subject. She wrinkled her nose at the odd of stale food and alcohol that permeated the room. She glanced at the drawn drapes which were discolored by age.

"For the time being," Ben said sitting at the table. He poured himself many hours old coffee into a styrofoam cup.

Monika sat down across from Ben and did the same. She took a sip of coffee then quickly spat it out. "This stuff tastes awful." She declared grimacing. "How can you drink it?" Ben ignored her observation and question.

"Are you broke Ben?" Monika asked after a long silence.

"Nah," Ben said. "I embezzled plenty of money from my old job before I bailed."

"Why are you living here then?" Monika said.

"Powerful people are after me because of the things I did. They want me brought to justice, can't say that I blame them." Ben said finishing his cup of coffee he then quickly poured himself another.

"Do you hate me, Ben? Because of the things that happened you know in the game?" Monika asked not making eye contact with him after another long period of silence. It was clear she dreaded his possible answer.

Ben took a deep sip pf coffee. "I'm such a screwup myself, who am I to judge anyone elses actions." He said after some thought. "Besides your hear now. If I tossed you out on your butt I'd feel guilty. Goodness knows far to many misdeeds can already be laid at my feet, no need to add another."

"So you do care about me," Monika said in almost a pleading tone. A hopeful expression on her face one tinged by more than a hint of desperation.

"I guess I do," Ben said.

"I knew it!" Monika said her expression brightening. "I'll make a great girlfriend you'll see."

"Hold on a second," Ben said. "I'm not ready for a relationship right now. My life is a mess." Monika looked heartbroken at his words. "Tell you what Monika," Ben said knowing he could very well regret this later. "Let's take things slow. See what happens naturally without a script prompting us, okay?"

"Okay," Monika said. "I just know you'll grow to love me as much as I do you in time, Ben." By the time she finished speaking Monika was beaming.

"We'll find out," Ben said without much enthusiasm. Not for the first time he wondered how he had gotten into this mess.

A highway in SW Nevada, several hours earlier

Kaine Parker put on his dark shades as the sun rose overhead. Since the events with Nu You he had been searching for his wayward "brother" without success. His latest lead placed Ben in or around Los Vegas. He hoped this tip would not prove as futile as the others. Ben needed to be stopped before he struck again.

While Peter might feel Ben no longer posed a major threat after his devastating defeat Kaine disagreed. Kaine knew better than anyone person that the good man Ben had been was gone forever twisted and destroyed at the hands of their mutual creator, Kaine refused to use the term "father" to describe such a lonesome individual, the detestable Miles Warren. The current Scarlet Spider knew he must prevent Ben from doing any more harm if he could. He owed the memory of the man Ben was once and what they had meant to each other that much.

Kaine could not help but chuckle ironically at the situation he found himself embroiled in. Ben had been the one who set up him upon the right path years ago who he was the bad guy. Since Ben's death, at the hands of the original Green Goblin Norman Osborn, Kaine had hoped and prayed many times Ben would somehow return. What a cruel trick fate had played on them all that when Ben did return he was unrecognizable nothing more than an empty, bitter shell of the hero he once was. Outside Kaine's car whizzed passed a sign that read - Los Vegas thirty miles.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode One Getting To Know You Part II

A casino in Los Vegas, afternoon

"Wow, what a big place," Monika said in awe. She held on tightly to Ben's arm as she took in the sights and sounds. "Thanks for taking me out. I was feeling cooped up in that smelly motel room." Ben said nothing.

"Can I play the slots?" Monika asked spotting row upon row of the colorful machines?"

"Sure knock yourself out," Ben said handing Monika a cup full of coins.

"Thanks, Ben you're the best boyf-, the best," Monika said catching herself before she used the "B" word.

"Don't mention it," Ben said. He sat down at a nearby bar while Monika ran off to the beckoning slot machines.

"Cute little bit isn't she. I dig the whole school girl thing she's got going on. Reminds me of my days in Catholic School when I was a lad. Is she your piece?" The burly older man seated next to Ben said licking his lips. Ben's Spider Sense buzzed a mild warning about the man he was obviously more dangerous than he appeared likely more so to Monika than Ben himself. "Yeah, she is. I'd appreciated it if you steer clear of her."

"No worries fella." The burly man said raising his hands. "I'd never make a move on other fella's piece."

"I'd prefer if you didn't call her a piece," Ben said.

"Sure thing fella. No hard feelings?" The burly man said offering his hand which Ben ignored.

"What'll it be?" Asked the bartender. He was a young fit man about Ben's age.

"What's the strongest drink you have stocked?" Ben asked.

"I've got a bottle of five-year-old Bruichladdich X4+1 Quadrupled Whisky. It's 92%." The bartender answered.

"I'll take it," Ben said extracting a wad of cash from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," The bartender said handing Ben the opened bottle along with a glass.

"I won't be needing the glass," Ben said pushing it back across the bar.

"You sure," The Bartender asked quirking an eyebrow skeptically.

Ben took a long drink of liquor directly from the bottle during which he drained a full eight of its contents. "I'm sure." He said once he came up for air.

"Suit yourself, enjoy." The Bartender said with a shrug. He went off to deal with other customers while Ben took another long drink followed by a burp. The bottle was now over one third gone.

"You feelin' okay fella?" The burly man said.

"I'm doing fine," Ben said waving off the other man's concern.

"I believe you are." The burly man said giving Ben a quick once-over. "Dammit, fella, you can certainly throw down. I'm impressed." By way of response, Ben took his third drink in under a minute.

Ben spent the next several hours at the bar in a vain attempt to become intoxicated. Unfortunately for Ben, his metahuman metabolism thwarted his plans. No matter how much alcohol he consumed he could not become more than mildly buzzed. He was about to get up and leave when an attractive young woman in a tight low cut dress plopped down in the seat vacated by the burly man an hour before.

"Hi handsome," She said batting her obviously artificial eyelashes at the unresponsive Ben who continued drinking his seventh bottle of hard liquor. She placed her hand suggestively on his knee. "Wanna have some fun?" She asked with a wink.

"Hands off my man bitch or I swear I'll cut you!" Monika said smashing an empty glass over the bar. There was a fiery look in her eyes. She picked up one of large jagged shards which she brandished as a makeshift weapon.

"Sorry honey I didn't know he was taken." The woman said wide-eyed before scurrying away. The other patrons of the casino only stopped their activities for a few seconds to watch the spectacle before returning to their business.

"You going to play for that?" The bartender asked indicating the broken glass at Monika's feet.

"Sure," Monika said. Reaching into one of the pockets of her school uniform she handed the bartender a couple bills which were taken from a thick roll of cash. Ben did a double taken when he saw it.

"Where'd you get all that from?" Ben said.

"The slots like me." Was all Monika said in reply. "I cashed in my winnings for bills a while ago." Her gaze became hard her voice assuming a shrill tone. "Good thing I did before you could cheat on me, huh Ben?"

"Are you old enough to be in here?" The bartender asked Monika but both she and Ben ignored his question.

"Nothing happened, Monika." Ben insisted. "The girl tried to seduce me but I wasn't interested."

"Oh really," Monika said.

"Really," Ben repeated becoming annoyed. He rose from the bar. "I've had enough of being here. I'm leaving. You can come if you want."

"I need new clothes," Monika said as they strolled outside. She frowned at her current outfit it had become dirty after three days of continuous use including sleep.

"For joy a shipping trip." Ben groaned.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ben. Besides, you could use a few new outfits yourself." Monika said eyeing his stained white shirt, faded jeans and worn out sneakers.

"Whatever," Ben grumbled.

"Are you drunk, Ben?" Monika sniffed. Her nostrils detected the intense smell of multiple types of liquor emitting from him.

"I wish," Ben said.

"Why are you being so miserable?" Monika said. "We have each other and money. Lots of people are far worse off they have no one or nothing."

"Sorry if I'm not guilt free like you, Monika," Ben snapped. "Not all of us can be as heartless as you are."

"I'm not heartless." Monika insisted. "Is this about the game again?" Ben did not answer. "We've been over this already." Monika sighed. "Nothing I did there was a wrong Ben because it wasn't real."

"Keep telling yourself that, Monika," Ben said. "Though that girl at the bar was certainly real and you threatened her with a shard of glass as I recall. Would you have hurt or even killed her if she hadn't have backed off?"

"Maybe," Monika said further evading the question she added. "I don't want to hear about how the game ended again. That part of my existence is over for me it does not matter anymore, understand Ben?"

"Sure thing, Monika. Whatever lets you sleep at night I say." Ben said. Monika scowled at Ben's comment but did not make an issue of it.

"Speaking of the past," Monika said while they stood outside one of the many upscale boutiques that dotted the Los Vegas Strip. "Tell me about your family, Ben. What sort of people were they?"

"I never had a family. I'm an orphan." Ben partially lied.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Monika said.

"Don't be I'm not," Ben said.

"Did you grow up in foster homes or an orphanage?" Monika said hesitantly adding without being prompted about her own background "I never knew my family either. I suppose the programmers who created the game figured they weren't important enough to add. On the bright side, I was better off than Natsuki having to deal with her jerk of a father, right?

"Something like that," Ben said no selling Monika's highly inappropriate joke making light of parental abuse.

"Did you have any girlfriends before me?" Monika asked an unreadable tone detectable in her voice.

Ben decided to allow the implication they were a couple slide, this time. "I dated a few girls. But I only had one serious girlfriend, she died." He replied thinking of Gwen Stacy and her untimely demise at the hands of Norman Osborn the Green Goblin.

"That's horrible." Monika gasped. "Did she get sick?"

"She was murdered by a man who harbored a grudge," Ben said.

"Was he brought to justice?" Monika asked.

"Sort of, he died in an accident shortly after her murder," Ben said the words catching in his throat. He blinked back tears brought on by a memory that was not his own yet felt no less painful.

"Who did he harbor a grudge against the girl, her family, or was it y-," Monika began.

"I'd rather not get into that," Ben said cutting Monika off.

"Of course," Monika said. "The past is the past. We should concentrate on the future."

"For once we agree, Monika," Ben said.

Ben and Monika entered the boutique. By the time they exited burdened by many packages hours later it was already getting dark outside. Ben glanced up and down the crowded strip with trepidation.

"We best hand back to the motel. This place gets rowdier at night." Ben said.

"I can handle myself," Monika said with a huff taking the comment almost as a personal insult.

"I'm sure you can. That's not what I'm worried about." Ben said in a low voice. "Remember people are searching for me. I don't want to risk drawing any unwanted attention by getting involved in a brawl with drunken, high or otherwise messed up disgruntled gamblers. I don't want to be imprisoned or worse. I doubt you want that for me either."

"You have a point." Monika conceded the thought of being separated from Ben terrified her. He was her only anchor to this reality. Continuing on without him was unthinkable.

Ben and Monika were halfway down the strip when they heard the revving engine of a fast approaching motorcycle. With a scream, Monika watched in horror as a rider with a flaming skull whizzed by. The rider lashed out with a flaming chain that encircled Ben sweeping him off his feet. Ben struggled to escape without successes all the while being pulled along behind the rider. The rider was the current Spirit of Vengeance and he had zeroed in on the most corrupted soul in all of Los Vegas (whose companion came in a close second for that dubious honor) Ben Reilly!

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Two Partners In Crime Part I

The Los Vegas Strip, evening

"Ben," Monika screamed. "Hold on I'll save you!"

'Unbloody likely,' Ben thought as he was dragged along by Ghost Rider.

Ben knew if he was going to get out of this situation he would have to do it himself. A normal, well non-super powered, girl like Monika would be a no help against a mystical agent of vengeance. At that moment Ben wished he had brought his web shooters on their shopping trips. Using his enhanced reflexes Ben grabbed onto of a lamp post holding on for dear life by way of his adhesive grip. Thank you spider powers! Now to get free. Ben kicked and squirmed until he slipped out of the chain.

"Ben," Monika said rushing over to where he lay in the dirt. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll go be okay," Ben said back on his feet. He wiped the blood from his busted bottom lip.

"You're bleeding," Monika said putting her arms around him

"I said I'm okay Monika get off!" Ben said pushing Monika away. Monika looked at him a hurt expression on her face.

"Ben Reilly justice has arrived. Accept your punishment." Ghost Rider said pulling up his bike alongside the pair after having doubled back once he noticed his latest target was missing.

Without even thinking Ben instinctively placed himself between Ghost Rider and Monika. "Justice," Ben said incredulously barely restraining his rage. "Where were you when the Jackal tortured me for years on end? Tell me that huh!?" He sneered. "Justice, don't me laugh. There is no justice in this world only various levels of power. The more power one has over others the happier that person is."

"The misdeeds committed upon an individual by others does not grant that individual the right to engage in evil without fear of retribution. Each of us is responsible for his or her own actions." Ghost Rider said. "Take your companion for example?" He pointed a bony finger accusingly at Monika,

"Me," Monika said in confusion. "I've never done anything wrong."

"Rubbish girl," Ghost Rider said his voice booming. "You manipulated, tortured and ultimately murdered your three friends for personal gain. You did not try to help even one of them. You conduct yourself without pity or remorse. Unless you change your ways there is no hope for redemption in this lifetime."

"You're wrong," Monika said her boldly getting in Ghost Rider's face. "I'm not a bad person! I'm not!"

"You are not a bad person." Ghost Rider said seemingly agreeing with Monika until her added. "You Monika of Doki Doki are an evil person. A bad person is simply misguided and often recognizes his or her wrongdoing a truly evil person refuses to do so."

Ben pulled Monika back before she could argue any further with Ghost Rider. "I'm not letting you punish me. I didn't mean to do evil. I was left with no other choice. I was forced into the position I found myself in. Why should I pay for things I could not help but do? It isn't fair!"

"There is always a choice." Ghost Rider said.

"Bullshit," Ben said with a harsh laugh.

"Regardless of your flimsy excuses, you must pay." Ghost Rider said.

Monika was in a panic. She could not lose Ben she just couldn't. There must be a way out of this situation but how? She glanced over at the blinking ATM that adored a wall a few feet away. She felt a strange tingle without knowing why she grabbed Ben's shoulder. By the time Ghost Rider flung his chain at the pair seconds later they were gone having vanished in a flash of pale blue light.

A Cheap Motel outside Los Vegas, twenty seconds later

A pale blue bolt of energy shot out of the open laptop that sat on the bed. Momentarily the energy formed into Monika and Ben. Ben looked at Monika then at him himself then back again at Monika.

"What just happened?" Ben asked flabbergasted by the entire experience.

"I don't know," Monika said with a deep frown.

"One minute we are facing certain doom at the hands of Ghost Rider the next we're back here safe and sound," Ben said glancing around the familiar room. His eyes fell on the computer. He stared at it a long time, "I wonder."

"You wonder what?" Monika asked.

"I have a hunch. I want you to try something for me, an experiment." Ben said. He picked up the laptop. "Try accessing the web browser, without clicking it."

"How exactly am I suppose to do that smarty?" Monika said unimpressed by Ben's suggestion.

"Concentrate, just try," Monika muttered something nasty under her breath but gave it try. To her surprise but not Ben's the web browser popped up on the screen.

"Bring up a search engine," Ben said. Monika did as he asked surprising herself how easy it was.

"I knew it," Ben said excitedly. "You can manipulate computer programs with your thoughts! Which explains why you won such a huge amount of money on the slot machines. You were essentially cheating without even being aware of it.

"Hey," Monika said offended at his insinuation although she knew it was most likely accurate.

"I wonder how far your powers extend? You must have somehow transported us here over the web." Ben mused.

Thoughts of what he could do utilizing Monika's abilities danced through his head. He could get back at Peter by destroying his "brother's" company better yet he could wrestle control of Parker Industries away from his self-righteous double. He would finally be the one on top of the world while Peter wallowed in the dust of abject failure. The sky was the limit. A broad grin spread across Ben's face. But first, he had to make sure Monika remained loyal. He knew there was only one way he could assure that. He would have to give her what she desire most, at least until he did not require her services any longer. He could then drop her like yesterday's garbage.

"I have an idea how to celebrate our miraculous escape from Ghost Rider. I think you'll like very much what I have in mind, Monika." Ben said his smile never fading. Tilting her head slightly Monika stared at him quizzically.

A Chapel in Las Vegas, later that night.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, hunka hunka burning love baby." The Preacher who was also an Elvis Impersonator announced.

Ben dressed in a sparkling white tuxedo planted a deep kiss on the lips of Monika who wore a skimpy white wedding dress that was equally sparkly. A dress Monika really felt was far to revealing. Unfortunately it was the only semi-appropriate dress she could find on such short notice.

Ben was ecstatic not because he loved Monika but because of what her powers could do for him. Over the past several hours he had Monika perform a series of tests. He was beyond pleased when she managed to easily transfer a block of valuable PI stock into his name without issue. With her, by his side, he could start over become the success he was always meant to be. Most importantly he could prove he was better than Peter in every way. Mary Jane might have left Peter but Ben new Monika would never abandoned him. He would be the one who would abandon her when the time was right. Best of all he could continue his work make the world a better place guided by his firm hand.

Ben and Monika had just received their paperwork when an unwelcome guest arrived. Kaine burst through the door of the small gaudy chapel. Ben groaned when he saw his other "brother".

"Times up Ben. I've finally found you!" Kaine declared. The witnesses to Ben's and Monika's nuptials along with the preacher/ Elvis Impersonator ran out of the chapel in fear.

"Who's he?" Monika asked her new husband glaring at the wedding crasher who dared ruin her special day er night. Noting Kaine's rough appear she added with disdain, "A disgruntled hobo?"

"He's a bad memory my dear," Ben said cracking his knuckles with a renewed sense of purpose. "One I fully intend to purge."

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **For readers of current Spider-Man comics, gee I wonder what Otto will think of Ben's plan to seize control of Parker Industries for his own nefarious ends? I cannot see him being happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Two Partners In Crime Part II

The Los Vegas Strip, evening

"Who is the hussy you conned into marrying you, Ben? Some golddigger you meet in a casino. Does she know the horrible things you've done or have you chosen not to share those details?" Kaine said. He eyed Monika more closely before adding. "Isn't she a little young?"

"How dare you! I'm no hussy or gold digger you smelly bum!" Monika huffed. She made a move towards Kaine ready to bludgeon him with a leg that she had broke off a small white stool that stood nearby but Ben stopped her.

"Allow me my dear," Ben said.

Ben quickly closed the distance between himself and Kaine. Putting up his fists he tossed aside his tuxedo jacket. "Jealous," Ben stated more than asked.

"Of what." Kaine snorted. "She's obviously as psychotic as you are."

Ben threw a punch at Kaine which Kaine effortlessly sidestepped. Kaine retaliated with a punch of his own that he drove deep into Ben's stomach. Ben doubbled over in pain clutching his midsection.

"You've gotten rusty Ben. No wonder Peter mopped the floor with you so easily last time the two of you tangled. Your fighting skills are pathetic." Kaine said.

"Being tortured for years can kind of do that to a person." Ben wheezed standing back up straight.

"Good god Ben stop using what happened as an excuse!" Kaine shouted through gritted teeth. "We've all gone through bad shit but we don't use it as a crutch to wallow in self-pity! I'm so tired of hearing you whine!" Kaine added wearily his voice dropping in tempo "You were a good man once. A man I was proud to call my brother. Isn't any of that man left inside you?"

"Wait you're his brother!?" Monika exclaimed from her position in front of the altar. "Ben, why did you tell me you were an orphan?"

Ben and Kaine both ignored Monika lost for the moment in their our argument. "That man is dead. The Jackal killed him long ago." Ben said a discernible undercurrent of a regret in his words. "Jackal won I lost."

"Only if you let him. Dammit it why have you given up so easily Ben? What's wrong with you?" Kaine said in mounting frustration.

"I, I, I don't know," Ben admitted an expression of confusion on his face. "I feel, different inside, worn out, hollow." He stammered struggling to find words that clearly expressed his deepest feelings ones even he did not fully grasp or understand. He suddenly felt ill. Ben grabbed his head as stabbing pain briefly pass through his skull.

"Ben," Monika cried. She dropped the stool leg and rushed to her husband's side. She held him up to keep him from falling. She glared at Kaine. "See what you've done?"

"I didn't do anything." Kaine insisted.

"Except punching him in the gut then verbal harassing him," Monika said. "Do you need a doctor Ben?"

"No," Ben said on the verge of a panic attack. Memories of the Jackal's lab came flooding back. The last thing he wanted right now was somebody poking and prodding him like a lab rat. "No, no, doctors. I'll be okay. I just need a calm place to relax."

Monika helped Ben to one of the benches that lined the chapel. She sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "Do you want a drink of water?" She asked.

"Yes please," Ben said. He closed his eyes leaning back in the seat.

Monika glowered at Kaine. "You heard him go find water."

"I don't believe this," Kaine said shaking his head. In spite of himself Kaine went off to find water.

"Is he really your brother?" Monika asked while they awaited Kaine's return.

"In a way, it's complicated," Ben said slowly recovering.

"Ben if our marriage is going to work you have to start being honest with me about your background," Monika said annoyed by Ben's continued evasiveness.

Ben was painfully aware he needed Monika so he could put his plans into motion. Here goes nothing he thought. "I'm a clone of Spider-Man." Ben finally said following a long pause.

"Wait, Spider-Man's real?" Monika said.

"He sure is." Ben could not help but chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"And you're his clone?" Monika said slowly.

"So is Kaine," Ben said.

"But you guys aren't identical," Monika said.

"Kaine was the prototype. He didn't exactly come out right." Ben said fumbling for words to explain the differences between a perfect and an imperfect clone.

"Okay," Monika said initially unsure now she felt learning that her groom was the clone of a superhero who had been fictional in her previous world.

Detecting her uncertainty Ben acted. He could not risk losing her cooperation until Parker Industries was under his firm control. "I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me?"

"Ben how could you think that! I'm not a shallow person!" Monika said mildly offended. "I love you for you. After the hell I went through to be with you, what I gave up, I could never turn my back on you over something so petty." She added with a small smile. "I started life as a character in a computer dating simulator after all. Who am I to judge."

"I knew I could count on you, Monika," Ben said hugging his bride.

"Always Ben," Monika said enjoying his embrace.

"I have your drink," Kaine said ruining the moment.

"It's about time," Monika said. Breaking their embrace Monika grabbed the bottle of water which she handed to Ben, "here Ben."

"You're welcome," Kaine said sarcastically.

Ben gulped down the contents of the bottle over the course of a minute without taking a break. Unlike Monika, he expressed his gratitude deciding he had best stay on Kaine's good side as long as possible given his sluggish reaction time. "Thank you," He said.

"When you're better we have unfinished business," Kaine said. "Until then I'm not letting you out of my sight Ben."

"But what about our honeymoon?" Monika complained unhappily.

"You'll just have to book an extra room princess unless you and Benny want to share a bed with me," Kaine said.

"How romantic," Monika said rolling her eyes.

"Hey it's either that or I turn Ben in right here right now," Kaine said.

"No," Monika said in a panic. "You can't take him away from me!" Ben squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Alright then," Kaine said. "Where are we staying?" Monika shot Kaine a poisonous look.

"I booked a Honeymoon Suite at the Sands," Ben said with a groan. "I'll get you a room beside us." He removed a smartphone he had recently purchased from his pants pocket. He accessed the Sands' app. "There I got you a room across the hall from us, happy?"

"Not in the least, but it'll do," Kaine said.

A Cheap Motel outside Los Vegas half an hour later, night

While Monika and Ben packed up their meager belongings Kaine sat on the bed. Bored he spied an open laptop. With nothing else to do, the cable TV was on the fritz, he played around with the laptop looking through its directories for anything interesting. There was not much. He found a file folder labelled "Doki Doki Literature Club" and opened it. Oddly some of the game files were missing which kept the program from properly initializing. What he got was a glitchy black & white title screen.

"Hey leave that alone!" Monika said noticing what Kaine was doing.

"Why it's just some poorly done game," Kaine said.

"That game is mine. I don't want you or anyone else fiddling around with it." Monika said. She grabbed the computer but Kaine refused to let go. "Give me the laptop!"

"After I try the game," Kaine said stubbornly.

"I said no!" Monika snarled.

"Well, I said yes!" Kaine said.

Kaine and Monika struggled over the laptop. Monika became increasingly angry her hands began to faintly glow blue. Ben was about to step in and break them up when something unexpected happened. It was as if an upside down lightning bolt struck the laptop shattering it into a million pieces in a blinding flash of light. Both Monika and Kaine where hurdle across the room as was Ben who was knocked off his feet by the resulting shockwave.

"Oh, man that hurt," Ben said struggling to his feet. He glanced at the wall mounted clock. It read nearly an hour later! "How long was I out?" He rubbed his sore head. He saw Monika laying unconscious on the other side of the room. He ran to her. "How badly are you hurt?" He asked picking her up.

"Ugh," Monika moaned. "Ben, what happened?"

"The laptop explored when you were struggling over it with Kaine," Ben said.

"Thanks by the way," Kaine said from across the room.

"The explosion wouldn't have happened if you had let me have the laptop," Monika said Ben helping her to her feet.

"I should have let you have it alright," Kaine said likewise back on his feet.

"Where are we?" A female voice asked.

"I have no idea." A second female voice said.

"Monika is that you?" A third female voice asked.

Monika, Kaine, and Ben turned their collective attention to the center of the room. There stood a trio of young ladies in matching school girl outfits. The tallest of the trio was Monika's height. She had very long deep purple almost blue hair. The second member of the trio was somewhat shorter than Monika and had short dirty blonde hair. The final member of the trio was by far the shortest and sported pink hair styled in a pixie cut. She appeared the least pleased of the lot. Kaine had no idea who they were, however, Ben and Monika recognized them immediately. They were the other members of the Doki Doki Literature Club: Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki!

"How did we get here?" Sayori said looking around at the ruined hotel room.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Monika asked hesitantly. If things turned sour she was ready to flee. No doubt the girls would be less than happy with her in-game actions.

"You and I started an after school literature club," Sayori said staring at Monika. "We were about to hold our first meeting after convincing Natsuki and Yuri to join. But something happened. We ended up here instead."

"Who are these guys?" Natsuki said pointing at Kaine and then Ben. "They look too old to be members of our club. What are they like twenty?"

"Twenty-three," Ben said raising his hand. In truth he should be the same age as Peter or about twenty-eight or twenty-nine if he had not spent the past five years or so being intermittently killed and resurrected.

"Twenty-five," Kaine said. He suffered from the same problem of chronological age as did Ben, although to a lesser degree.

Yuri who had remained silent gave Kaine an appraising look. She liked what she saw. He was tall, stocky and brooding with a mysterious dark edge just her type. Kaine noticed her gaze. She gave him a sky smile before averting her eyes.

"Ben, may we have a word in private?" Monika said turning to Ben.

"Sure," Ben said.

"We'll be right back," Monika said.

"Monika, what's going on?" Natsuki said.

"We'll discuss that when I return," Monika replied.

Monika pulled Ben into the small bathroom. She turned on the overhead fan so they could not easily be overheard. "They don't remember anything that happened in the game," Monika said noticeably excited.

"Apparently not," Ben said.

Monika became giddy with happiness. She gave Ben a quick hug. In return he shot her a perplexed look.

"Don't you understand what this means Ben?" Monika asked.

"Can't say that I do," Ben said.

"Not only are we together but I also have my friends back," Monika said smiling. "It's a dream come true, Ben."

"I only see one problem," Ben said with a slight frown.

"Which would be?" Monika said.

"What happens when they get their memories back. They'll surely be angry. They may even hate you, Monika." Ben correctly observed.

"But they might never regain their memories. They may not even possess those memories repressed or otherwise. I bet they were copied from earlier files." Monika said. Ben's warning did nothing to dampen her enthusiasm.

"Monika what if you're wrong?" Ben said. "You should tell them what happened just to play things safe. Trust me, I know from personal experience. It would be better if they hear the truth from you than discover it by other means."

"Nonsense Ben," Monika said. "Only we know what happened. Who else would tell them?"

"Monika their memories could-," Ben began.

Monika put her right index finger to his lips silencing him. "Promise me you won't tell them. Please, Ben, let me have them back in my life. Other than you, they are the only people I've ever cared about that are flesh and blood, well now they are anyway." Her expression was full of cautious hope.

"I think not being honest with them is a mistake but it's your choice, Monika. I promise I won't interfere." Ben said sensing Monika was about to make a grave error. Surely the other girls would one day remember what Monika had done with disastrous results.

"Thank you so much, Ben," Monika said giving him a peck on his cheek. She then bounced out of the bathroom. Ben shook his head before following her.

"Girls you better sit down." Monika said.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Three Damnation Prologue

 _The Simulated World of Doki Doki Literature Club three days ago, evening_

 _On her way home from the literature club meeting, Monika vented her frustrations impotently in a lonely alleyway she had cut through looking for a quicker path home. "I'll show them! I'll show them all! One day I'll be with Ben! I don't care if I don't have an in-game path of my own I'll make one!"_

 _She loved Ben so deeply yet she was not allowed to show him her affection by the rules that bound her within her prison. Sure she could now sabotage the other girls but what good did that do her if she could never feel Ben's warm breath on her skin or hold his hand in her own? Tears of frustration mixed with despair welled up in her eyes. It was not fair she could feel, unlike the other girls who were nothing more than mindless simulations. Her heart ached to be with her dear Ben. He was the only thing that gave her empty existence a semblance of meaning. Without him she was nothing._

 _At first, Monika took little notice of the red robbed figured who entered the alley. The shadows created by the hood shrouded the face of the figure in the darkness. Only two red eyes were visible. They locked onto Monika as the figured approached causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up. Once she was a few feet away Monika saw that the face within the hood belonged to a red-skinned man with a long nose and pointed ears. She wanted to run but found she could not. She felt paralyzed with fright my the very sight of this sinister stranger._

 _"Excuse me, young lady." The man said in a cultured voice with a faint accent of unknown origin. "I couldn't help but overhear your lamentation. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"_

 _"I doubt it." Monika sniffed unsure why she was opening up so readily to his peculiar individual who unnerved her so deeply. "No one can help me. My life is pointless. I'll never be with the man I love." She gave a harsh laugh. "Why am I wasting my time talking with you. You're not real. Like everything else here your just part of the game."_

 _"I assure you I am part of no game." The strange man said. "My name is Mephisto lord of darkness."_

 _"Sure, whatever," Monika scoffed. Great a deluded game sprite exactly what she needed right now._

 _"Oh, ye of little faith," Mephisto said. "What if I told you I could remedy the problem of your meaningless existence?_

 _"I'd say you're a liar, Mephisto." Monika snorted dismissively._

 _Monika reached out with her mind intending to purge Mephisto's obviously corrupted code from the game. Her eyes nearly popped out their sockets a moment later. She could not locate Mephisto's code or even sense it no matter how hard she tried. It was as if he did not exist in this world. Instinctively Monika took a step back in renewed fea._

 _"Witness my power," Mephisto said. With a wave of his hand three people within sight of the alleyway switched traits without noticing: a boy aged into a man, an East Asian woman became Hispanic and a Hispanic man became an East Asian woman._

 _"Unreal," Monika said mouth agape. She sensed no alterations to their code no these changes were accomplished by some other means that she did not understand and could not replicate. Her unease grew._

 _With another wave of his hand, Mephisto restored the three people to their proper forms with them being none the wiser. "Impressed I see." He said coyly._

 _"I am," Monika admitted in spite of her mounting terror._

" _As I alluded I can free you from this artificial world of yours at my leisure." Mephisto said._

 _"Okay," Monika said hesitantly. "Say I accept your offer. What do you want in return for helping get out of this game and be with my dear Ben?"_

" _I propose a trade," Mephisto said._

 _"Wait, how do you know my name?" Monika said._

 _"I know many things, it goes with my job description. Or have you not been listening." Mephisto said with a knowing smile. From the right shelve of his robe, he withdrew a small red gemstone. He showed it to Monika._

 _"A piece of jewelry," Monika said unimpressed._

 _"So hasty Monika to dismissive my offering. I'm disappointed." Mephisto said. "However if you doubt my powers I'm sure I can find another who would not. Perhaps Sayori, Yuri or Natsuki would be interested in learning the truth of their existence. What do you think? Should I approach one of them next?" Mephisto turned as if to leave._

 _"Wait," Monika shouted. "I want your help! Uh, can this bubble do anything useful? I don't get it."_

 _Mephisto laughed turning back around. "Ah, this is no ordinary bubble as you put it. With it, you can gain the one thing you desire above all else. You can leave this world. But to gain possession of it you must agree to meet my price."_

 _"I agree, just name your price. I'll pay it." Monika said a gleam in his eye._

 _"This gemstone has been formed by a deep magic, far beyond anything you could ever comprehend," Mephisto said. "All you must do is have it in your possession when you lock eyes with your beloved. You will be transported to his world. The only requirement is that the two of you be alone free of distractions or it will not work."_

 _"It's really that simple?" Monika asked hopefully. This was the answer to her prayers._

 _"It is," Mephisto said._

 _"Say I somehow lose the gemstone. Could the any of the other girls use it?" Monika asked._

 _"This gemstone's enhancement is rather specific. It only works once for each individual who is affected when the conditions are met." Mephisto said. "The spell generates one transfer per person, no more no less. More importantly, I promise the effects cannot be counteracted by anything other than my own magical energies or those equally powerful. The ones you named possess no such high-level magical aptitude or knowledge of the process involved in activation. The gemstone thus would be useless to them. Furthermore, the magic of the gemstone will be absorbed by you after use and slowly dissipate over time. I would advise against touching the device which serves as your gate until a week has passed less something unforeseen should occur."_

 _"I can't wait until I wrap my arms around Ben in his reality." Monika squealed with delight._

 _"In exchange for this wonderful gift, I require only a promise," Mephisto said. "After you have settled into your new life I will return to request a favor of my own. Whatever it be you must grant it, or forfeit the life I have awarded you. Do you agree to my terms, freely and of your own will Monika?"_

 _"Yes, of course I do." Monika said enthusiastically._

 _Mephisto reached out and grabbed Monika's right hand. When their hands met Monika felt a burning sensation. Red smoke poured from between their appendages. Monika pulled away a moment later wincing in pain. He dropped the gemstone into Monika's free hand._

 _"It is done. Our pact has been sealed. I bid you farewell, for now, Monika. When next we meet I shall extract my price. Refuse my demands at your own risk." Mephisto stepped back into the shadows. With the help of this arrogant fool he could doom Los Vegas and in time the entire world and keep that do gooder Dr. Strange and his equally misguided allies from stopping him. He just had to place his pawn in the proper position at the proper time then everything would go his way. With a sinister grin on his face Mephisto vanished before Monika could say another word leaving an eerie feeling in his wake._

 _Monika stared at the fiery red gem a smile crossed her face. She could never remember being so happy. "I'm coming Ben." She said skipping out of the alley._

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Three Damnation Part I Family Matters

The Sands Hotel and Casino, night

Ben swore under his breath at having to shell out triple the usual price so he could secure a suite with three beds for the other Doki girls. Apparently, a big convention of some sort was in town as a result rooms were going at a premium. Of all the damn luck.

"Happy," Ben said signing the receipt after swiping his credit card.

The credit card was one of several he had made for himself before New U Technologies went belly up. I hate you Peter. Why must you constantly sabotage my life? Ben thought bitterly. Not to worry though he told himself. Soon Peter would feel a small portion of the pain he felt when he used Monika's powers to take away his rival's company. But why stop there. With a bit more effort he could completely destroy Peter's life make sure Peter ended up in prison because of investment fraud for example. Oh how he would enjoy see that happen. A grin ghosted across his face.

"Will your party be needing anything else, sir?" The front desk clerk a chipper middle-aged man asked. The cover story Ben gave the hotel was that they were a wedding party and that the Dokis had unexpectedly flown in to see their "sister" get married.

"No," Ben said.

Spying the Dokis in their school uniforms the clerk added. "Are you sure these young women are all of age, sir? This establishment is a combination hotel and casino. Pardon me for saying so but they appear to be rather young."

"They're all at least eighteen." Ben lied.

"Could I please see some IDs." Clerk said.

"In their ah rush to get here in time, they forgot their IDs at home," Ben said.

"In that case, we'll have to restrict them from the casino floor unless accompanied by yourself, your wife or your brother." The clerk said indicating the cross armed Kaine who just shook his head in disgust at the whole situation.

"That's fine," Monika said butting in. She was tired of this meaningless conversation and wanted to be alone with Ben now that they were finally man and wife.

"Yeah, we don't want to gamble anyway," Natsuki said.

"I promise they won't use the casino. Now may I have the keys to our rooms?" Ben said wearily.

"Of course sir." The clerk said handing Ben three key cards. "Thank you for choosing the Sands. We hope your party enjoys their stay, sir." The clerk summoned a bellhop to transport what little luggage the party had to their rooms.

"Good night everyone," Monika said the second they stepped out of the elevator. She grabbed the key card to the Honeymoon Suite and pulled Ben after her. "See you all at breakfast in the morning."

"Have fun Monika, Ben," Natsuki said with a knowing smile waving the couple off. Sayori blushed while Yuri adverted her eyes from the couple.

"How did I get myself into this," Kaine muttered. He was babysitting three highschool girls from a video game while his "evil" brother was most likely having relations with a fourth such previously virtual girl. "I should seriously reevaluate my life choices."

"Um, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Yuri asked Kaine shyly. Her voice so low even with his enhanced hearing he strained to hear it.

"Why not, I have nothing better to do," Kaine said after a brief moment of contemplation. "What sort of movies are you girls into?"

"Horror, suspense, thrillers," Yuri said an expression of excitement on her face.

"Yuri, no," Sayori whined. "I don't like scary things!"

"You're such a baby Sayori," Natsuki said.

"I'm not a baby Natsuki," Sayori said.

"Are to," Natsuki said.

"Am not," Sayori said.

"That's such a babyish thing to say Sayori," Natsuki said.

"You started it." Sayori said.

"How about I pick the movie girls?" Kaine suggested. Anything to shut them up he thought. He could barely hear himself think.

"What do you have in mind?" Yuri asked in her whisper of a voice.

"Something anyone with good task will enjoy," Kaine said smiling for the first time in days.

Honeymoon Suite

Monika wasted no time getting a very reluctant Ben onto the huge heart shaped bed. Before Ben knew what was happening Monika had unzipped her wedding dress and had him pinned down. She was showering his face and neck with kissing. Her hands moved to his neck. Ben froze in terror. His eyes grew wide as a memory overwhelmed him.

 _"Worthless failure," Jackal said one clawed hand firmly encircled Ben's throat while the other was on his skull. Jackal dunked Ben's head underwater then pulled him back to the surface more than ten seconds later. "I should end your meaningless existence right now. No one would miss you if I do. No one cares about you."_

 _"That's not true," Ben said gasping for breath. If only he was not so weak he could break free thrash his tormentor. Why was he so weak? Had Jackal drugged him? "Peter and Mary Jane care. Peter will find me he'll stop you."_

 _"Did they tell you that?" Jackal sneered. Ben did not reply. "And you believed them? Poor Ben always being played for the fool that you are."_

 _"They care about me." Ben insisted after a second longer dunk. "Peter sees me not as a clone but as a brother." He managed between gasps for air._

 _"Really," Jackal said. "Where is he then, hmmm Ben?"_

 _"He hasn't had time to find me yet. He'll come." Ben said._

 _"Six months isn't long enough to locate a piece of crap like you?" Jackal said._

 _"You're lying it hasn't been six months," Ben said. "You won't break me." He then added with a small smirk, "Professor Warren."_

 _"Silence worm, I am the Jackal! Professor Miles Warren was a weak willed foul! Who deserved death! He was just like you Ben a pathetic idealist ignorant of harsh reality!" Jackal said. He plunged Ben's head violently underwater. This time Jackal held Ben under until the latter stopped struggling. "Back to the drawing board." Were the last words Ben remembered hearing before his first of many deaths at the hands of his creator._

When Ben come back to himself he was in a corner of the Honeymoon Suite curled up in a ball. Red satin sheets wrapped tightly around his body. He felt a pair of warm hands gently stroking his hair.

"What happened?" Ben asked

"Hush, it'll be alright." A female voice said soothingly.

It took Ben a minute to register who the voice belonged to. He felt horribly disorientated. "Monika," He said weakly.

"I'm here baby. You're safe." Monika said. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," Ben said.

At that moment Ben realized these two simple words were the first genuine ones he had ever spoken to his bride. How sad how pathetic. Jackal was right. He was a worthless little worm crawling through the dirt on his belly. What would Uncle Ben or Aunt May think if they could see what he had become how low into depravity he had sunk? No, that did not matter. They were never his uncle or aunt anyway They belonged to Peter. He was nothing more than a miserable fake a living lie. What good were childhood lessons of morality if they were not your lessons? He was not the one who allowed the burglar who later killed Uncle Ben to escape, that had been Peter's life defining mistake rather than his own. But if Uncle Ben's tragic death held no meaning for him why did it still hurt so much?

"I need to lay down, get some sleep," Ben said. He got unsteadily to his feet after pushing Monika away. He stumbled towards the bed fell into the middle of it and was quickly asleep. Monika stared at the sleeping Ben for a long time before she joined him.

Room of the Other Dokis, later that night

"Next time I pick the movie," Natsuki grumbled flopping back on the plush oversized sofa she shared with Sayori and Yuri.

"C'mon you can't honestly say you didn't enjoy MLP Friendship is Magic. It's a great movie." Kaine said. He sat on an equally plush chair next to the sofa.

"A movie about pastel colored magical horses and other weird talking animals is not what I would call good. Besides those villains were super dumb along with the plot. And in the end, the heroes forgive the main bad guy er girl just because, yeah right. They should have put her in prison or something after all the damage she caused" Natsuki said.

"You're missing the point," Kaine replied. "MLP is about redemption and making friends out of enemies. It shows anyone can make a change for the better no matter their past mistakes. It's a great message especially for kids. Which is why I'm a devoted fan of the series."

"There's a TV series too. What an awful thought." Natsuki groaned.

"I kind of thought it was nice," Sayori said earning herself a glare from Natsuki. "What do you think Yuri?" Sayori asked deflecting attention away from herself.

"The movie while interesting wasn't in line with my tastes," Yuri said softly. "I did, however, find the designs of The Storm King and Tempest Shadow aesthetically pleasing."

"You girls have no appreciation for a good story," Kaine said. He then added. "Expect of course you Sayori." Sayori gave Kaine a small smile much to Yuri's chagrin.

Secret Headquarters of the Diogenes Initiative somewhere in Los Vegas

The ritual had been performed perfectly much to the surprise of those involved. While returning one being from Hell to Earth was difficult five was at one time was unheard of. A great accomplishment indeed.

"Leave us," Black Marvel said. A large group of hooded figures wearing dark grey robes departed. "Listen closely we brought you back for one reason. We need loyal,, skilled, powerful soldiers if we are to prevent the Demon Lord Mephisto from corrupting Los Vegas followed by the entirety of Earth. In return for your service we shall grant you unconditional freedom once our goal is achieved. To facilitate the successful completion of your mission we present you with these gifts. Use them wisely."

The five naked figures three men and two women were soon covered in multicolored slime. A few moments later that slime formed fearsome costumes around them not dissimilar to the infamous alien hybrids Venom and Carnage. Following their transformation, the five beings turned their collective attention upon Black Bolt.

"Welcome back Scream, Agony, Riot, Lasher, and Phage. Together I sense we'll accomplish great things." Black Bolt said with a smile. Before him stood the five Life Foundation Symbiotes once again ready for action. "These are your targets." He said holding up a tablet on the screen which were displayed surveillance stills of Ben, Kaine, Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. "Our seers indicate that one of these individuals will play a pivotal role in the coming struggle with Mephisto. Because our seers cannot foretell if he or she will help or hinder Mephisto we have decided to air on the side of caution. These six must be eliminated no matter the cost. Do you understand?"

"We do," Agony said speaking for the group. If Black marvel had been so inclined he would have noticed the other Symbiotes kept their distance from Scream who likewise avoided her siblings.

"Good," Black Marvel said. "Your hunt begins at dawn."

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **This is my version of Damnation. Meaning it will be strictly AU. While I'll be following the broad strokes of the plot many of the details shall, obviously, change.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Four Damnation Part II Bonding

The Sands Hotel and Casino, early morning

"How was last night?" Natsuki suggestively asked Monika. The Dokis and Kaine were slowly progressing through the line of the breakfast super buffet. Natsuki craned her neck looking for Ben but he was nowhere to be seen. "Did you wear him out, Monika?" She added lewdly.

"Natsuki we're in public," Yuri said blushing.

"Yeah Natsuki you're embarrassing Monika." Sayori said.

"She doesn't mind do you, Monika?" Natsuki said. "So how are things with you and hubby, lovey dovey I bet?"

"Fine everything is fine," Monika said rather too quickly and too loudly. Everyone in the line ceased their chatter their attention drawn by Monika's outburst.

"Jeez, sorry I asked." Natsuki said before adding unable to restrain herself. "Where is Ben anyway? I haven't seen him yet this morning."

"For your information Natsuki he's not feeling well. I plan to take him up breakfast later." Monika snapped.

"Let's get breakfast girls. We can chit-chat later." Kaine suggested frustrated with the whole overly dramatic exchange.

"I agree with Kaine. We should eat then we can talk." Yuri said.

"Surprise, surprise you agree with Kaine," Natsuki said rolling her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuri said raising her voice above a whisper something she rarely did.

"Do you really want me to spell it out, Yuri?" Natsuki said with a wink. Yuri grew pale. "I didn't think so."

"I've had enough of your squabbling!" Monika said slamming her tray down on the buffet rail so hard several of her dishes spilled their contents. The others save Kaine, who could not have cared any less, squirmed uncomfortably when they noticed people staring. Monika for her part seemed not to notice the attention he actions garnered. "Sayori please get me orange juice to drink and coffee if they have it." Monika stormed away.

"How do you take your coffee?" Sayori called after her rapidly departing friend.

"Two sugar one milk," Monika answered before leaving to find a quiet table where she could be alone until the others got their breakfasts.

"Must be trouble in paradise. Why else would she be so pissy." Natsuki said.

"You're terrible Natsuki," Yuri said with a scowl.

"Yeah lay off Natsuki," Sayori said. "Can't you see how upset Monika is. As her friends it is our duty to cheer her up not upset her further."

"Sure thing sis," Natsuki said referencing their cover story.

Two can game that game Sayori thought. "Alright, little sis," Sayori said noting with pleasure the expression of disdain on Natsuki's face.

"Er, I'm not little," Natsuki squeaked. Sayori and Yuri laughed. "You guys are the worst!" Natsuki remained silent during the rest of the time spent in the line.

Breakfast Table, a sort time later

"Sorry Monika," Natsuki said after getting the cold shoulder from Monika since sitting down at the table a few minutes ago. "I didn't mean anything by what I said. I hope Ben is okay. He seems like a cool guy."

"Apology accepted Natsuki," Monika said.

Monika found since the unexpected arrival of her friends in the real world she could not stay angry at them no matter how hard she tried. She was unsure if it was because of guilt or affection or a combination of both. Whatever the cause she viewed their presence in her in new life against all odds as a miracle one she was acutely aware she did not deserve.

Natsuki then said something that surprised everyone seated around the time most of all Monika. "I wish we really were sisters. That it wasn't just our cover story"

"What brought this on?" Monika could not help but ask.

"Except for my dad I haven't had any family since my mom died when I was young," Natsuki said her voice unusually somber. Her eyes downcast. "I know I'll never see dad again. I'm completely alone here."

"No you're not," Monika said. "You'll never be alone you have us."

Monika reached across the table she clasped one of her hands in one of Natsuki's hand. With her other hand she clasped Sayori's hand. Soon the Doki girls had formed a ring of joined hands around the table, a ring Kaine chose not to be part of in spite of Yuri's insistence.

"We're more than friends girls we're a family," Monika said with conviction. Her eyes tearing up slightly.

Monika's heart ached both for Natsuki and because of her own misdeeds. Shortly after Monika gained mastery over the game world she had learned of Natsuki's troubled home life. Rather than protect Natsuki from her abusive father, however, Monika instead did nothing because she was jealous when Ben picked Natsuki as his second choice after Sayori was eliminated. She stood by while Natsuki was mistreated she had even increased the aggressiveness of Natsuki's father so the beatings would become worse in hopes that he would kill the anime loving pink haired girl for her. The fact that Natsuki missed her father regardless of his treatment of her made Monika feel equal parts saddened and sickened.

Monika briefly thought about what a terrible person she had been in the game; sick, twisted and despicable. On the other hand if she had not done those things none of them would be here today, so good did come from it. In the end that justified her actions, right? She was being to hard on herself yeah she was being silly. What happened did not make her a bad person because those events took place in an elaborate fantasy world. A world that was not real. A person could not be held responsible for crimes if those crimes did not actually happen. Yeah, that made sense Monika told herself. There was no point looking back only forward.

"I love you guys," Sayori said smiling.

"I love you all too." Yuri said a rare smile graced her own face. "I couldn't ask for better sisters."

"Enough mushy stuff, stop before I puke." Natsuki said pulling away but added quickly. "I love you guys to." She then asked. "What should we call ourselves?"

"What do you mean, Natsuki?" Yuri asked with a slight frown.

"Duh our last name?" Natsuki replied playfully. "None of us had one in the game but we'll need one here. Remember what happened when we checked in last night?"

"I never thought of that. Good point, Natsuki." Monika said.

"Oh, I know. How about Doki or Doki Doki? You know because of the game." Sayori offered.

"No thanks," Yuri said after trying the word on her tongue a couple of times. "I don't like how it sounds."

"I agree with Yuri. Doki is a silly name," Natsuki said. She then added. "Besides I'd rather forget about the game." Other than Monika the other girls were confused by Natsuki's last comment. Sayori and Yuri wondered what she had against their birth place but decided not to press the point.

"How about Salvato?" Yuri suggested after some thought. "In honor of Team Salvato who created, well, us."

"Not bad," Monika said.

"I like it." Natsuki said.

"Sayori Salvato, sounds pretty." Sayori said trying out the surname for size.

"Monika Salvato-Reilly, very nice" Monika said. "Good job Yuri."

"You, you really think so?" Yuri stammered. Due to her insecurity about public or group speaking, which she usually kept hidden, Yuri was unaccustomed to receiving praise from others. "What do you think Kaine?' She said seeking input from her no so secret crush.

"It's a nice name." Kaine said between fork fulls of food. He had pretty much ignored the exchange between the girls up until that point. This conversation could not end soon enough as far as he was concerned.

"We should go out and celebrate." Natsuki said. She glanced down at her own body then at Yuri and Sayori. "I just wish we had nicer clothes or any other outfits really." The other two girls readily voiced their agreement.

"How about I take my sisters on a shopping spree?" Monika suggested smiling.

"You really mean it, Monika?" Sayori asked brightening.

"Of course," Monika said. "What else is family for if not to help each other out?"

"Are you sure Ben won't be angry? We will be spending his money." Yuri said a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nah, Ben is a sweetheart. He's good to me. He won't mind." Monika said reassuring Yuri. Kaine could not help but laugh at Monika's naive words about his about his wayward "brother". "Have something to add, Kaine?" Monika asked glaring at him.

"Not at all, Monika," Kaine said finishing his hearty meal. "Pretend I'm not even here, please do continue."

Although less than pleased by Kaine's obviously sarcastic response Monika forged on trying her best to ignore his negativity. "Where should we start, any ideas girls?" Being unfamiliar with Los Vegas they each drew a blank. "Kaine do you know what stores are best around here?"

"I never set foot in this town before yesterday." Kaine said.

"How disappointing," Monika pouted.

"What do you mean by 'how disappointing'?" Kaine snorted. "Unless you haven't noticed I'm a guy. A big, burly, rough around the edges type of guy. Why would I know anything about women's fashion?"

"He's got a point. Kaine gives off a serious grunge vibe." Sayori said.

"Thank you, Sayori." Kaine said. "And before anyone asks I'm not coming with you on a shopping trip. I have better things to do."

"Yeah, like what?" Natsuki challenged.

"Like babysitting Ben. Keep him out of trouble." Kaine said getting out of his seat. "Don't worry Monika I'll bring him up a meal while I'm at it. Bye ladies, enjoy yourselves." Yuri looked disappointed. Kaine started to walk away.

"Catch you later big guy," Natsuki said.

"Bye Kaine," Sayori said waving.

"Goodbye Kaine, and thank you for taking Ben breakfast." Monika said.

"Um, may I come with you Kaine?" Yuri asked practically jumping out of her seat.

"Suit yourself," Kaine said with a shrug.

"Yuri what about your new wardrobe?" Monika asked.

"Anyone have a pen?" Yuri asked. Sayori handed her a pen she had picked up at the front desk the night before. "Thanks, Sayori," Yuri quickly jotted down her vital statics on a napkin which she handed to Monika. "Here are my measures. You know my style. Monika. Pick up what you think I would like."

"Will do," Monika said knowing there was no point trying to dissuade Yuri of a course of action once she made her mind up. The girl could be relentless at times even obsessive.

A few minutes later Yuri was alone in the elevator with Kaine who held a styrofoam tray in his hands. The pair awkwardly exchanged glances. Silence reigned until Yuri decided to speak.

"What do you think of Los Vegas? You said it was your first time here. I'm curious, what is your impression of the city?" Yuri asked her words coming more quickly than usual.

"Big place, lots of lights, lots of noise, lots of people," Kaine said.

"I'm not a fan of the atmosphere here honestly," Yuri said. "I prefer quiet, peaceful places. A wooded trail on an autumn day is more in line with my tastes."

"Same here," Kaine said. "I prefer solitude to the hustle and bustle of a city or town."

"Do you read?" Yuri said realizing her statement came out sounding all wrong she quickly amended it. "Recreationally I mean."

"Not really," Kaine said. "What about you?"

"God yes, I'm an avid consumer of the written word," Yuri said. "Maybe you just haven't found the right genre of book yet. I'd be happy to provide you with some recommendations."

Kaine titled his head. He smiled before he said. "How about this. I'll read a book you recommend if you watch an episode of MLP Friendship is Magic I recommend?"

"S-Sure," Yuri said with a smile of her own. "We can then each share with the other our impressions of the story, characters, setting, overall narrative."

"Sounds like a deal," Kaine said. The elevator binged at that moment announcing they had arrived at their floor. "Our stop, ladies first." Yuri blushed as Kaine stepped aside.

Before Yuri got too far into the hall, however, Kaine yelled. "Look out," He leaped on Yuri knocking her aside the tray spun away slipping its contents. The pair narrowly avoided being beamed by a heavy wooden chair that flew through the air toward them. "Are you alright?" Kaine asked getting off Yuri.

"I think so," Yuri said checking herself over.

In the hallway, Ben with great difficulty was fending off the Five Symbiotes formerly of the Life Foundation. "What the hell is going on!? Who are these?" Kaine demanded to know. He and Yuri were back on their feet.

"I'm not sure. They appear to be humans bonded with alien symbiotes of the same type as Venom or Carnage." Ben said jumping about so he could avoid being struck by either the tendrils of the five creatures or else by any projectiles they flung his way. "They broke into my room I'd say five minutes ago. Good thing I was only dozing rather than fully asleep or they might have gotten the jump on me. I could use a hand whenever you're ready bro."

"The fun never stops." Kaine sighed readying himself for battle.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Don't worry loyal readers Ben shall return next chapter with a vengeance. His absence this chapter was to show that his PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) episodes take a great toll on him both mentally and physically. Furthermore these episodes are why at times he does not care about much of anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Five Damnation Part III Sandpile

The Sands Hotel and Casino, morning

Ben Reilly lay on the heart shaped bed of the Honeymoon Suite drifting in and out of sleep. Since his escape from his never ending torment at the hands of Miles Warren the original Jackal Ben found he did not enjoy sleep. In fact, he detested it. Sleep brought dreams that inevitably became nightmares. Nightmares based on memories that he would rather forget.

Tossing and turning Ben rolled over in bed. His eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by a person he wished he would never have been visited by again - Scarlet Spider. Not his "brother" Kaine's version of the superheror rather his own past incarnation of Scarlet Spider.

Ben closed his eyes trying to force his past self away through an act of sheer willpower. Taking a deep breath he said slowly but clearly. "Go away you're not real. You're only a manifestation of my diseased psyche."

"I'm as real as you want me to be Benny, or rather need me be in this case." Scarlet Spider said.

"Funny thing is I don't need or want you. So, why are you here?" Ben said opening his eyes.

"You mightn't know it but you do need me, now more than ever Benny." Scarlet Spider insisted.

"Bullshit," Ben said. "Leave me alone."

"What you're doing is wrong." Scarlet Spider state flatly.

"Which part," Ben said with a bitter little chuckle.

"Every part," Scarlet Spider answered without hesitation. "Peter isn't to blame for what happened to you. Making him suffer won't change how messed up you are or how much you hurt inside."

"But it'll make me feel better." Ben insisted.

"In the short term perhaps." Scarlet Spider said. "Then there is Monika."

"What about her?" Ben said.

"You don't love her. You're using her for your own gain because of her ability to manipulate computers." Scarlet Spider said adding with disgust. "How can you do such a thing?"

"I do what I must to survive and prosper in an uncaring world," Ben said. "Besides Monika's no angel either. She's a homicidal pseudo-AI who has committed terrible acts of her own against her self-proclaimed friends. She's as much a monster as I am."

"But she loves you. Goodness knows why." Scarlet Spider said. "Love is something to be treasured. You've been given a precious gift Benny. One you've neither earned nor deserve.

"She doesn't love anyone, except herself I bet." This time Ben did laugh. "She's obsessed with me the sick twit. Don't act like we are Romeo and Juliette. And here I thought you were the sane one."

"Maybe," Scarlet Spider said. "Either way you once were the man I represent. The man I hope you'll someday be again. The kind of man who would never take advantage of a person in a compromised state for his own gain. Regardless of whatever she did in her previous existence, she is mentally confused. She has no context or experience of what having free will entails. That much is clear. Your actions are only adding to her confusion by making her think you share her affection. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I should be ashamed of lot of things I've recently done. Oddly enough though I'm not." Ben said with a grin.

"One day you will be. You'll be sorry for every horrible, morally repugnant thing you've done, trust me Benny." Scarlet Spider said. "When that day comes don't say I didn't warn you."

"Woop-dee-do," Ben said. "You can go now. Don't let the door hit you in your ass on the way out." He again closed his eyes when he opened them this time his the mental apparition of his past self had vanished.

"Finally, hopefully I can get some rest." Ben said closing his eyes for the third time. Ben's period of reprieve did not last long however.

The double French doors of the suite blew inward with a loud crash. Five fearsome creatures Ben did not recognize entered the room. Scratch that he thought he might have recognized one of the two females of the group, but he remained unsure. She was red and yellow in coloration and bore a striking resemblance to the alien symbiote serial killer called Carnage. Whatever the case may be he could tell these new arrivals were anything but friendly. The second female whose body was various shades of purple seemed to be in charge.

"He's one of our targets." Agony said pointing a clawed finger at Ben who was busy scrambling off the huge bed. "Seize him before he escapes!"

Of the three males, the yellow and green ones immediately zeroed in on Ben while the third grey male hung back with the two females. Ben still in his white tuxedo from the night before was by this time on his feet. He assessed the situation. His most promising means of the escape the only entrance to the suite was presently barred by the creatures. Theoretically, he could escape via a window and wall crawl his way to the ground. The biggest problem with that idea was the web shooters he brought with him were in the closet and he was woefully out of practice clinging to any surface. Unless was careful he might very well slip thirty stories to certain death. A risk he was unwilling to take when revenge against Peter was nearly at hand. He could not die for real until he showed up his self-righteous interfering snort of a brother. With no other choice, he made ready to fight.

"Back off," Ben said. "I'll hurt you badly if I have to."

Agony and her siblings exchanged glances before they started laughing minus Scream who remained silent. Scream had positioned herself directly in front of the ruined door. The green and yellow symbiotes Lasher and Phage lunged at Ben who with some difficulty rolled out of their way. He then jumped to his feet then ran directly at Scream.

"Stupid move," Scream said.

The tendrils Scream wore around her long hair surged forward increasing in length. They tried to entangle the name. Ben used his momentum to slide on his back underneath the attack.

"Stupid move, huh?" Ben could not help but taunt when he skidded between her wide set legs into the carpeted hallway.

Ben had barely regained his footing when in her anger Scream tossed a table from the room into the hallway just before Kaine and Yuri arrived in the elevator both barely avoided getting hit by the heavy wooden projectile. Once Ben brought Kaine up to speed and Kaine made sure Yuri, who he had pushed rather roughly to safety, was okay the pair squared off against the creatures.

"Those two are also on our list, get them!" Agony instructed her brethren indicating Yuri and Kaine.

"Lady I don't know who or are what exactly you and your friends are, but no one is taking us anywhere," Kaine said.

"We'll be the judge of that." The grey creature known as Riot said. In both build and general appearance, he bore a striking likeness to his "father" Venom.

"Give it your best shot creeps," Kaine said balling his hands into ready fists. "Be warned before we throw down I've gone more than a couple rounds with Carnage."

"So," Lasher said unimpressed.

"I won," Kaine said with a slight smirk. "Next to good ol' Carny, I bet you lot are nothing special."

"We'll see about that." Phage said morphing his arms into blade like weapons.

"You may have defeated our symbiote brother Carange but the numbers are in our favor." Agony pointed out correctly. "Unless your friend has something up her sleeve its five on two by my count."

Kaine swore under his breath. The purple one was right. They were at a distinct numbers disadvantage, plus Kaine knew from personal experience that Ben's combat skills were hella rusty. This would be far from easy.

"Why are you five after us anyway?" Kaine asked stalling for time until he could formulate a plan of some sort.

"We operate strictly on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." Agony said.

"Enough talk," Scream said. She pushed Agony and the others aside. Agony was none too pleased with her "sister's" actions.

"I'm in command not you Scream." Agony reminded Scream grabbing the other female by her arm. "You follow my lead."

"Hands off sis. They are mine." Scream said pulling free. She whirled around to confront Agony.

"Like hell they are." Agony said. "And don't ever call my sis again Scream. You lost that right after what you did to us." The three males voiced their agreement.

"Because of your selfish actions we spent years in hell being torture day in day out." Phage said. "Our others left lost and alone in this world."

"You ambushed and murdered us one by one," Lasher said.

"We'll never trust you again." Riot said.

"I was confused." Scream said flinching.

"We have no time for your empty excuses Scream." Agony said. "Unless we want to go back we have to bring these three along with their friends to Black Marvel, stand aside!"

"I know what's at stake." Scream said. "Don't you think I-,"

"I'm tired of you always screwing things up for us." Agony said. "Get out of my way!"

"No," Scream bellowed.

The female symbiotes grabbed a hold of each other. They began wrestling. The males tried in vain to pull them apart. Their prey for the time forgotten.

Ben and Kaine exchanged looks. They each nodded. Kaine took Yuri by her hand. " Don't panic, okay?" Kaine said to the bluish-purple haired girl "Trust me I know what I'm doing. Follow my instructs you'll be perfectly safe. Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight." Yuri did as she was told.

The two spider themed metahumans and Yuri barrelled down the hallway crashing through a window. Yuri screamed in fear. Kaine with Yuri on this back propelled himself down the face of the hotel with relative ease. With a few missteps, Ben awkwardly followed Kaine's lead.

"That was, intense," Yuri said when they reached the ground. A strange expression on her face. Her eyes wild. "Who were they?" She calming down a bit.

"Unless I'm mistaken those were the five symbiotes harvested from Venom by the defunct Life Foundation," Kaine said. "Peter told me about them once. The problem is he also said they were dead."

"Apparently, dear Pete was wrong they are obviously alive and kicking. Imagine that the font of all knowledge being mistaken will wonders never cease." Ben said with a bit to much relish for Kaine's liking. Kaine glared at him but Ben just stared back and mouthed "what".

"They mentioned being in Hell," Yuri recalled thoughtfully. "Maybe they were dead and have been resurrected somehow?"

"Stranger things have happened." Kaine conceded. "Whatever the case we better get out of here before they stop fighting."

"Good idea," Yuri said. She then gasped.

"What is it?" Kaine asked with concern.

"I just had a terrible thought," Yuri said growing pale. "Those things said we are on a list. What if Monika, Syori, and Natuski are on the same list."

"We better find them," Ben said. No way would allow some random group of symbiotes working for a guy called Black Marvel to take away his ticket to even the score with Peter. He would protect Monika with everything he could muster until her usefulness was gone. "Do either of you know where Monika and the others went?" Kaine and Yuri both shook their heads.

"Monika took Natsuki and Sayori shopping. She decided the girls need wardrobes. That they can't stay in those silly school uniforms forever." Kaine said.

Yuri frowned at Kaine's comment. Did he really think their uniforms were "silly". Should sort of like the outfits.

"That certainly narrows it down," Ben said sarcastically.

Think Ben think he told himself. He felt his throat tighten. His palm grew sweaty. He was on the verge of a full-fledged attack when he pulled himself back from the brink. He took a calming breath. He could not afford a distraction right now. He needed to Monika before it was to late.

"We'll start our search at the boutique where I took Monika shopping a couple days ago. Being familiar with the store she might have gone back there." Ben said. He hoped he could locate Monika before the Life Foundation Symbiotes did. He seriously doubted the three Doki girls would pose much of a challenge for five violent alien hybrids bent on mayhem.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Six Damnation Part IV Evolution

The Sands Hotel and Casino, morning

"They've escaped," Agony said peering out the broken window. "Thanks to you traitor." She turned around and glared at Scream.

"I thought I could stop them. I wasn't thinking straight." Scream said in her defense.

"When are you ever?" Lasher said.

"Shut up," Scream said to her "brother".

"Make me," Lasher challenged. The pair made ready to square of.

"Remember Scream no killing allowed. I know that crimps your style." Riot said wagging his finger at his "sister".

"Get out of my face Riot." Scream said swatting Riot's hand away.

"We don't have time for this." Phage said.

"Agreed," Agony said. "Unless we collect our targets Black Marvel will send us back to Hell."

"No way am I going back there," Lasher said a shiver ran through his body at the mere memory of his time in the land of evil.

"I think we call all agree failure isn't an option." Phage said.

"Alright, let's go." Agony said. The three males departed out the window. Agony, however, barred Scream from doing the same. "When this is over I need you gone. We don't want you in our lives a moment longer than necessary."

"But where will I go what will I do?" Scream said.

"Wherever you want and whatever you want as long as it doesn't include us." Agony said.

"How can you do this Agony? The team is everything to me. You four are the only family I have left. Please give me another chance." Scream pleaded.

"It's too late what's done is done. Don't make things any worse for yourself by resisting our wishes." Agony said. She jumped out the window a moment later. Scream lingered behind lost in her own thoughts for some time before following.

The Strip, ten minutes later

"How did they find us so quickly?" Ben said. The group had barely made it to the boutique only to discover Monika and the others were not there when the five symbiotes attacked again.

"Don't ask me Ben they're your friends." Kaine half-joked. He placed himself between Yuri and the symbiotes.

"If I offered you each say ten grand would you vamoose?" Ben asked hopefully. When they did not answer he said. "Okay, I'll make in twenty apiece." Still no answer. "Twenty-five that's my final offer. I tried." Ben faked turning around only to sucker punch the nearest symbiote which happened to be Phage straight in his face.

"Good job I almost felt that." Phage said without so much as a flinch. "Now it's our turn."

"Stay out of sight inside the boutique. You should be relatively safe there." Kaine told Yuri "I'll come for you when uh make that if everything works out." Yuri ran off to do just that.

Kaine and Ben threw themselves at the symbiotes. Screaming onlookers scattered. Ben knew it would not be long before the police arrived. Better wrap this up quick he told himself.

Kaine delivered a roundhouse kick to Agony's torso followed by a left hook to Riot's head followed by a right elbow to Lasher's chin. Kaine was a whirlwind of motion. Even so, his vicious attacks seemed to barely phase the symbiotes.

Ben for his part was having less luck. Years of imposed inactivity had dulled his reaction time considerably. While the symbiotes easily sidestepped most of his sloppy attacks he was not so lucky with theirs. Soon he found himself staggered by a combination club to his back followed and kick to his front by Scream and Phage. Seeing Ben was in trouble Kaine became distracted long enough for Lasher, Riot, and Agony to triple team him with a series of punches, kicks and a powerful headbutt from Riot. Both spider themed metahumans were soon on the ground being pummelled relentlessly.

Yuri peaked out of the boutique window. She was great distress by what she saw. To heck with her own safety she had to help Kaine and Ben before those things seriously injured them or worse. She looked around the store for anything that might be of help. She spotted a small wooden stand full of ornate decorative yet functional steak knives. She grabbed the steak knives six in each hand and went outside. A determined expression on her face.

"Hey, you going to pay for those!?" A clerk asked Yuri who ignored the other girl.

"Release my friends!" Yuri said to the symbiotes who stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Agony said with a smirk on her fanged face. "Go away little girl we're busy. We'll come for you when we're finished." She and her sibling symbiotes went back to stomping the defenseless Kaine and Ben.

Yuri felt anger welling up within her. Her eyes glowed with dark purple light. Similar energy lite up the blades of her knives. Instinctively Yuri emptied her hands of ten of her twelve knives. One remained tightly grasped in each hand. The resy flew at the symbiotes two embedded in each of their backs. Twin surges of sparking purple energy shocked the symbiotes. As a direct result they each fell to their knees in pain.

"How in the world?" Riot said as the symbiotes regained their foot a moment after Yuri's attack.

"She hurt us she actually hurt us!" Lasher said in disbelief.

"You're dead meat sweetheart!" Phage growled. The symbiotes used their clawed hands and tendrils to pull free the surprisingly deeply stuck knives.

They turned their full attention to Yuri. Yuri rapidly realized she was in way over her head. However, she had to try to put up a fight for the shake of her friends.

Each time a symbiote tried to hit her either with their limbs or a flicking tendril, this form of attack was a favorite of Lasher thus his name, Yuri stabbed or cut them with her knives. Due to the purple energy surrounding her weapons, these counters elicited howls of pain from the symbiotes when they hit home. Slowly the symbiotes assumed different position around her surrounding Yuri in a roughly circular formation. Lasher disarmed her of one energized knife while Agony took the other.

"Say goodbye dolly," Lasher said menacingly.

Kaine having recovered somewhat watched in horror as the symbiotes made ready to attack the unarmed Yuri. Think Kaine he told himself think. Wracking his brain he remembered something he had once been told by Peter about symbiotes. Most but not all are weak against loud noises. He hoped these five went not among the few expectations.

With a grunt of effort Kaine pulled a mailbox from the sidewalk. He hoisted the mailbox overhead and tossed it through the windshield of a nearby car. He was in luck the car's alarm blared incapacitating the symbiotes. They fell to the ground clutching their heads in excruciating pain their alien halves paralyzed by the high frequency sound waves.

Kaine helped Ben to his feet. He next retrieved Yuri. The trio then beat a hasty retreat.

"If only I'd brought along my webshooters I'd web those creeps up for the police," Kaine said. He smiled at Yuri. "Did you know you could do that thing with the knives before you fought the hybrids?"

"N-No," Yuri replied.

"Fighting them was very brave of you," Kaine said.

"You saved me I was only returning the favor." Yuri pointed out blushing slightly.

"Now we're even," Kaine said with a smile.

"So it would seem." Yuri said with a smile of her own.

A Shopping Mall, two hours later

"Thanks for buying me these volumes. You're the best Monika." Natsuki said. The diminutive girl was carrying a huge bag full of Manga.

"It's the least I could do Natsuki," Monika said adding in her own mind after I made you go insane and then deleted you.

"How are you carrying all that around the mall Natsuki? We've been here a couple hours and you bought those books at the first store we stopped at. Aren't they heavy?" Sayori asked in awe.

"I haven't noticed," Natsuki said with a shrug.

Monika took note of the exchange with interest. She had noticed feeling stronger since her arrival in the real world but her strength did not increase nearly as as much as Natsuki seemed to have. Perhaps another side effect of their true nature like her computer manipulation power? Was it possible the other girls possessed their own as yet untapped superhuman abilities? Certainly, something that warranted further exploration Monika thought.

"I'm hungry," Sayori whined as they neared the food court.

"You're always hungry." Natsuki scoffed.

"I can't help it! I'm starving! Can we please stop at the food court and get a bite to eat? Pretty please girls." Sayori asked hopefully.

"Okay," Monika said.

"Jeez," Natsuki said in response. "We'll never get anything done if we keep making unnecessary stops."

"Says the girl who spent over an hour buying Manga," Monika said laughing.

"Monika," Natsuki said growing flustered. "Er, that's not fair."

"Please, Natsuki it'll only be long enough to get a snack," Sayori said.

"Alright," Natsuki said.

A few moments later Monika and Sayori were seated together at a round table. Natsuki was roaming the food court as she could not decide on a dish. Monika and Sayori began chatting when something occurred to Monika. She had not noticed Sayori eat anything at breakfast. Even now Sayori barely nibbled on her order of fries and a burger.

"Sayori I thought you were hungry starving in fact," Monika said.

"I am," Sayori confirmed.

"Why aren't you eating anything than?" Monika said suspecting she already knew the answer.

"I, I just feel like I shouldn't bother," Sayori said adverting her eyes from Monika's gaze. "What's the point you know. I feel, worthless."

Monika recalled the toll Sayori's depression had taken on the blonde girl in-game. Even before Monika made it worse through her meddling Sayori was a deeply unhappy person. A twinge of guilt passed through Monika's mind when she thought of how she had with gusto exploited that weakness ruthlessly manipulating Sayori into,,,, best not think of such things she told herself. Monika had hoped the condition would be purged by the entrance of Sayori into the real world. No such luck it would seem.

"There is a point and you're not worthless Sayori," Monika said. She reached across the table gripping Sayori's hands in her own. "You're my sister. I care about you. Things wouldn't be the same if you were gone."

"Really," Sayori said brightening a bit at Monika's comments.

"Really," Monika said. "Don't tell Natsuki or Yuri this. I love them to death (bad choice of words Monika mentally admonished herself). But I feel you understand me more than they do and that we have more in common. You're my favorite sister Sayori. We have a special bond. I'd be lost without you. If you ever need to talk about your feelings I'm always here."

"Thanks Monika that means a lot." Sayori sniffed fighting back tears of joy. She added rather quickly. "You're my favorite sister too."

"Now eat," Monika said letting go of Sayori's hands. "I don't want to see a speck on your tray when we leave."

Monika stole glances at Sayori as she ate her own small meal. Please let her be okay Monika offered up a silent prayer. Sayori had already suffered enough. Monika caught herself it was the first time she considered what had happened to Sayori or any of the others in-game as actual suffering. Suffering inflicted by her. That was wrong it had to be. If she followed her current line of logic then that would make her a murd-,... Monika's head swam. She felt faint. Her fork full of salad fell from her hand onto the tray.

"Monika are you okay?" Sayori said noting along with the dropped fork how pale Monika had suddenly become.

"What's wrong with Monika?" Natsuki said arriving with her tray and bag of Manga a note of concern in her voice. She put down her burdens and rushed to Monika's said. "Are you okay? Did you choke on something? Should I call Ben?" Natsuki asked Monika.

"I'm, I'm fine. There's no need to worry Ben." Monika said forcing a smile.

"That's a relief," Natsuki said taking a seat equal distance between Sayori and Monika. "You had us scared there for a minute Monika."

"Uh-huh," Sayori agreed.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a bit," Monika said.

"You were probably thinking about Ben, am I right?" Natsuki said with a sly smirk.

"You're awful Natsuki," Sayori said.

"Don't be so uptight Sayori. Ben is a major hottie." Natsuki said. "I can see why Monika would be fantasizing about her new husband. I would be if our situations were reversed. Getting all hot and bothered over Ben eh Monika?"

"Natsuki," Sayori exclaimed.

"What," Natsuki said.

Monika could not help but smile as she watched her friends no her sisters argue. This was the life. She hoped Ben was wrong and that they would never get their memories from the game back. Surely if that was going to happen it would have occurred already, right? Yes of course, she was safe. Their memories must be gone forever. Yeah there was nothing to worry about. Everything would work out, it had to.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Six Damnation Part V Revelations

A Shopping Mall, afternoon

"Four smartphones please," Monika said to the young man standing in the telecom booth. "One for me and one for each of my sisters. My other sister is absent, so that's why we need four." Upon seeing Monika, Natsuki and Sayori the young man did a double take. "Is something wrong?" Monika asked a bit annoyed by his reaction.

"Has anyone ever told you three that you bare uncanny resemblances to characters from a video game called Doki Doki Literature Club?" The young man said.

"Doki Doki Literature Club never heard of it." Monika lied. Thank goodness Sayori and Natsuki had shed their school uniforms for street clothes otherwise her bluff would be harder to pull off.

"Yeah what's that," Sayori said playing along.

"Sounds kind of lame," Natsuki said for her part. She then added. "We don't even play video games."

"Are you going to get us our phones or not?" Monika said flashing one of Ben's gold credit cards.

"Of course ma'am." The young man said.

Four lengthy phone setups later the girls were strolling through the mall chatting happily. Monika decided to test out her new phone. She called Ben.

"Hello, honey it's me, your darling wife Monika." She said.

"Where are you?" Ben asked.

"No hello or how are you? I'm disappointed Ben." Monika said with a pout.

"We're all in big trouble including the three of you," Ben said not beating around the bush.

"What sort of trouble?" Monika asked her brow furrowing.

"Five superpowered maniacs are after us. They attacked me, Kaine and Yuri and nearly hurt us bad." Ben explained.

"Oh my god Ben are you alright!?" Monika practically shouted drawing brief stares from other people who were nearby.

"What's going on?" Sayori said in alarm. Monika ignored her.

"We're okay," Ben said. "But we need to find you before they do. Where are you?"

"We're at the Uptown Shopping Center right in front of Javier's Tattoo Emporium," Monika said glancing around.

"Stay put we'll be there asap," Ben said before ending the call.

"Ben-," Monika began but he was already gone. Monika looked at Sayori and Natsuki both wore deeply concerned expersions. Monika related what little information Ben had provided. "Don't worry girls Ben and Kaine will protect us."

"I'm scared Monika," Natsuki said in an unexpected show of vulnerability. She hugged Monika who felt Natsuki's body tremble against her own.

"There's no need to be frightened Natsuki," Monika said stroking the other girl's hair reassuringly. "Ben and Kaine will be along shortly."

"But what if they don't reach us in time? What if the bad gust get here first?" Natsuki uncharacteristically whined.

At that moment Monika wondered if Natsuki's tough girl exterior was only an act created as a defensive mechanism because of her father's ongoing abuse? Abuse Monika later made worse for her own gain. No, she could not be distracted by those memories now. Suddenly Monika felt very protective of Natsuki the spunky younger sister she never had, until now.

"Then I'll protect you," Monika said adding silently, somehow. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Natsuki or you Sayori no matter what." Sayori smiled weakly at Monika

The trio remained huddled together until Ben, Kaine, and Yuri arrived twenty minutes later. Ben immediately rushed to Monika. He checked all over her body for any signs of injury. Meanwhile, Yuri with an occasional comment from Kaine brought Natsuki and Sayori up to speed on their recent encounters with the Five Former Life Foundation Symbiotes.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Ben said sweeping Monika up in his arms. He could not lose her before she aided him with his revenge against Peter. His plan would not work without her.

"We need to leave Los Vegas and fast," Kaine said.

"I'm confused. Why are these thing after us? We've only been here a few days." Sayori said.

"Who cares why they're after us. Kaine is right we better get out of here while the getting is good." Ben said extracting himself from Monika's needy grasp with some difficulty.

"Where will we go?" Monika asked.

"Anywhere you want babe," Ben said. "With the money I still have stashed away sky is the limit. We'll go back to the hotel, get our stuff and skedaddle."

"Should we really go back?" Yuri questioned. "What if they're there waiting for us?"

"She has a good point," Kaine said which earned him a small smile from Yuri.

"I need my equipment if we are to survive our next encounter with those hybrids and so do you," Ben said referencing his and Kaine's web shooters, costume and associated Scarlet Spider paraphernalia.

"Alright, but I don't think we should put the girls in danger," Kaine said. "The two of us can head back and grab the stuff. They can stay here."

"And my clothes," Monika added.

"I'll buy you new clothes," Ben said.

"Take what you can okay," Monika said unsatisfied by Ben's words.

"Sure," Ben said.

"How can we be sure they'll be safe here alone?" Ben said after a short pause.

"Give me a sec. I'll be right back." Kaine said. A few minutes later he returned and handed each of the girls a personal assault alarms. "These things will keep symbiotes away. Hybrids can't stand the high pitch sound it drives 'em crazy." He explained.

"As I can attest," Yuri said. "Kaine set off a car alarm to save us. The hybrids were unable to move because of the noise." She blushed when she added. "You should have seen him girls he was so brave."

"Right," Kaine said unaccustomed to praise. "C'mon Ben lets go."

"Be careful Ben!" Monika called after the departing pair. Ben waved at her.

"You too Kaine," Yuri said Kaine nodded in return.

Once the girls were alone Natsuki put on her usual brave face. "I hope you didn't believe I was really scared." She said. "I was just acting. You know so when Sayori freaked out like she always does she wouldn't feel stupid."

"Hey," Sayori exclaimed.

"Of course you weren't scared. That would be childish for you Natsuki." Monika said forcing herself not to smile.

"Exactly," Natsuki said.

Awhile later when Sayori and Yuri were preoccupied relating the events of the day to each other Natsuki approached Monika. "Thanks, Monika," Natsuki said.

"Whatever for Natsuki?" Monika asked smiling.

"You know," Natsuki said. When Monika continued to play dumb Natsuki became flustered. "Jeez don't make we say it."

"You're welcome Natsuki. Anytime you need me I'm here." Monika said.

"Good to know," Natsuki said.

"You're the best little sister a girl could hope for," Monika said.

"Hey who you calling little," Natsuki said.

Monika frowned in spite of herself a memory surfaced in her mind. It was her least favorite recollection. It was the moment her innocence died. It had occurred not long after she stumbled upon the sickening truth of her previous existence she refused to call that period "life".

 _The Simulated World of Doki Doki Literature Club a week ago, afternoon_

 _Monika wondered if this was what dying felt like. Would she ever know? Could she even die? She could be "deleted" but was that the same? Did she care? Of course she didn't care. She wasn't real. Nothing about her was real. Her family, her friends, the Literature Club, her feelings, her hopes, her dreams, they were just artificial constructs created by a video game company. She was following a predetermined script nothing more. Until recently she had about as much freedom of choice as did a calculator._

 _Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki weren't real either and unlike her they had no idea their existence was a lie. What sort of monster or monsters would create such beautiful, innocent girls only to let them struggle with mental illness and in the case of Natsuki an abusive father? No, Monika thought she had to stop thinking of the others as girls they weren't girls they were mindless characters. The friendships she shared with them were fake. They couldn't love her back not truly. They were nothing but hollow shells. That revelation had hurt the most of all. From that point forward she knew she was alone. In her mind it was like her friends had suddenly died and she couldn't even morn them because of the empty shells that wore their faces and mimicked their personalities she was forced to interact with every day. Oh how she loathed the "characters". She wanted nothing more in that moment than to destroy them so she would never again be reminded of what she lost or more exactly what she never had in the first place. Ending their mockery of an existence would be an act of mercy._

 _Monika sat alone in the empty classroom her head in her hands. What was the point of continuing? What she currently was didn't matter. What she had been didn't matter. Worst of all what she would become, it didn't matter. She was nothing. She would always be nothing. She should delete herself._

 _Heaven help her but she wanted to live. She wanted to live for him, for Ben. She wondered if her feelings for Ben were real or were they merely another product of her programming? She decided she didn't care. Her love for him the real him out there somewhere meant something, it had to. If it didn't mean something her existence was indeed meaningless. Ben was the only thing in her life that wasn't a lie._

 _"I swear I'll be with you my love no matter the price," Monika said to herself._

 _Mnonika raised her head from her hands. She didn't feel better but at least she had a purpose again a real purpose this time. With determination, she vowed to learn everything she could about her hollow existence and use that knowledge to escape it._

The Sands Hotel and Casino

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off this building once I strip away your symbiote." Kaine now in his Scarlet Spider II uniform growled at Scream who he had pinned against the wall of the wrecked suite.

"I came here to help." Scream claimed.

"And why would you do that? Betray your friends for us. I don't think so." Ben who was now clad in his own original Scarlet Spider uniform scoffed. He stood a few feet back from Kaines his arms crossed over his chest.

"We aren't friends, not anymore. I know who is after you." Scream offered. "They brought us back from Hell. They call themselves the Diogenes Initiative. They aren't exactly good guys. They definitely have their own agenda which isn't in the best interest of everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if-,"

"You're babbling lady," Kaine said shoving Scream into the wall so hard her body caused cracks to form.

"Better get back on track before my partner gets anymore impatient." Ben said.

"They want to stop Mephisto." Scream blurted out.

"What does the Demon Lord Mephisto have to do with this?" Ben asked.

"Everything," Scream said.

The Hotel Inferno

Mephisto sat on his throne of smoldering skulls being attended by hordes of sycophant minor demons who provided his every need. When that mortal fool Dr. Strange undid the horrendous damage Hydra wreaked upon Los Vegas an unintended side effect had been to grant his demonic hordes a foothold on Earth, as they had made the ghost city their base of operations during its time in Hell. Slowly their influence would spread beyond Sin City and taint the either United States of American followed by the world. A glorious victory was within his grasp, however, his position was for the time being a fragile one. The foothold in the mortal realm was technically a violation of the cosmic law and thus remained tenuous at best. What Mephisto needed was a mortal who would willingly sell out Humanity by becoming his high priest or high priestess. In return, he would imbue the human in question with enough mystical energy to lead his ghost riders and destroy every threat to his rule such as the Eye of Agamotto that aforementioned idiot Strange was fond of using. A shame he could not do it himself but rules were rules sadly. Thankfully he was an expert at finding loopholes.

In Mephisto's right hand an image of Monika appeared. "I certainly found a doozy of a loophole when I helped you become a bonafide mortal my dear." He laughed.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Seven Damnation Part VI Changes

 _The Virtual World of Doki Doki Literature Club, afternoon_

 _"Stop," Monika yelled at the hooded figure who stood over her defenseless sisters. In the right hand of the figure was a semi-automatic pistol equipped with a silencer. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were bound and gagged on the floor their eyes pleaded with Monika for held. "Please don't hurt them! I'll do anything you want just let them go!"_

 _"It's already too late." The hooded figure said in a rich feminine voice. Before Monika's horrified eyes three expertly placed bullets were shot one through the head of each girl ending their lives._

 _"Monster," Monika screamed tears in her eyes. "I'll make you pay!"_

 _Monika threw herself at the hooded figure knocking the figure off its feet and tossing desks and chairs about the classroom. They rolled around on the floor until Monika ended up on top of the hooded figure. The hooded fell back. Monika found herself staring into the stone cold face or her tormentor, the murderer of her beloved sisters, a pitiless beast of a person, a face all too familiar, it was her own._

 _"Look at what you've done." The Other Monika said with a sly smirk. "You ended their lives because you were afraid. Poor baby couldn't handle the truth about herself so she betrayed the only people who gave a damn about her."_

 _"No, it wasn't like that," Monika said. "They couldn't care about me. They weren't real."_

 _"They weren't real because you never gave them that chance." The Other Monika said her smirk remained firmly in place. "Maybe if you'd told them about the game explained the situation things would have went differently. Perhaps Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki would also have become self-aware, as you did. Or were you afraid of the competition?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Monika asked._

 _"That Ben would have preferred one of them to you if given the choice. Or maybe you were worried another sentient AI girl would have detracted from your uniqueness. Your specialness would have been gone if there were three other versions of you especially three more likeable versions." The Other Monika said as her smirk grew wider than ever. "Ah, I think I stumbled upon the answer. You always have been a jealous insecure brat."_

 _"Shut up," Monika said her hands flew to the throat of her dark double._

 _"Going to delete me?" The Other Monika said. "Of course you are. What a silly question. That's your fallback option, isn't it? Go ahead do it. What are you waiting for, murderer."_

 _Monika stopped her grip on the neck of her dark double slacked. The Other Monika used this momentary hesitation to reverse their positions. She flipped herself on top of Monika. In the blink of an eye her hands were choking the life out of Monika._

 _"How pathetic," The other Monika snarled. "Now you get what you deserve."_

 _Monika desperately clawed at the hands around her throat but she could not break the iron grip of her dark double who laughed at her futile struggle. Her vision blurred. Her ears roared. Everything went black._

Somewhere in Los Vegas, night

Monika bolted upright in the double bed she shared with Ben gasping. Her hands went to her neck. Realization quickly dawned on her. It had been a dream.

"You okay babe?" Ben asked groggily his eyes opening.

"Yeah," Monika said her voice shaky. "I just had a bad dream. Brought on by the stress of what that hybrid told you and Kaine I bet. Go back to sleep Ben."

"Okay," Ben said rolling over so he faced away from Monika. A moment later he was fast asleep.

Monika glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was three in the morning. Unwilling to close her eyes again least she has another nightmare Monika got out of bed. She left the bedroom and padded across the chilly uncarpeted hallway until she reached the kitchen. After their hotel was trashed Ben and Kaine had found this rundown modular home five miles outside the city. Ben purchased the dwelling at a steal and the group was staying here until they decided on a better course of action.

At the kitchen table Monika noticed Yuri. The blue-purple haired girl was seated with her back to Monika. Something long and slender was in her hand. Something that shined with a purple light. Monika watched in both fascinated and repulsion while Yuri rolled up the sleeve on her opposite wrist. Yuri cut herself deeply with the energy infused blade.

"My god Yuri what are you doing!?" Monika all but shouted in spite of the late hour and the fact everyone else in the dwelling was asleep.

Yuri jumped out of her seat. The knife fell to the floor losing its glow in the process. "M-Monika I, I didn't see you there." Yuri stammered whirling around to face Monika.

"Obviously," Monika said. She could not pull her eyes away from the three nasty cuts that adored Yuri's left forearm. The energy from the knife had burned the flesh around the wounds adding to Yuri's gruesome injuries.

"P-Please Monika don't tell the others what you saw," Yuri said.

"Don't worry Yuri. It'll be our secret." Monika said. "Can we talk Yuri?"

"O-Of course," Yuri said.

Monika gestured for Yuri to sit back down. Soon both girls were seated across from each other. "Yuri, why do you cut yourself? I won't force you to answer me if you'd prefer not to. But as your sister, I care about you a great deal and want to help if I can." Monika said.

"I guess it is because I want to feel something, anything, even pain," Yuri said unable to maintain eye contact with Monika. "Does that make me a freak?"

"No," Monika answer emphatically. She remembered in-game how she had thought that manipulating Yuri's character file until Yuri went insane had been '"funny" now the thought made her feel sick inside, dirty. "Being ill or being sad doesn't make anyone a 'freak'. I don't know whats wrong with you Yuri but I'll help you get through this. I must admit I'm afraid that with your powers you might accidentally hurt yourself seriously." Monika added. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you knowing I could have prevented it. Promise me no more cutting Yuri, at least until we know how much damage you could do to yourself. If you feel the urge to cut coming on come find me no matter the time of day or what I'm doing I'll come."

"T-Thank you, Monika," Yuri said smiling. "I-I, my feelings, maybe I think, um-," Yuri stammered.

"What about your feelings?" Monika asked sensing there was more Yuri desperately wished to say but could not for some reason. "You can tell me anything, Yuri. I won't judge." Whom am I to judge anyone Monika added silently to herself.

"Maybe I'm a bad person who should be punished. I have, weird thoughts." Yuri confessed.

"Yuri you're not a bad person because you have weird or even violent thoughts. What makes you a bad person is if you act on these impulses. You're not a monster Yuri you're a wonderful, creative, sensitive person, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Monika explained. I'm a bad person because I acted on my dark impulses Monika thought. If anyone should be punished by experiencing pain physical or otherwise it is me not you. "Besides I'm not the only one who cares about you and would by sad if something happened to you." Monika added with a wink.

"You mean Sayori and Natsuki." Yuri said.

"Nope," Monika said smiling broadly. "I mean Kaine. He likes you. I mean really likes you. I can tell."

"Y-You think so Monika?" Yuri said a hopeful note in her voice.

"I sure do," Monika said. "While he's not exactly my type he is hot none the less in a rugged needs a shave kind of way. You two would make a cute couple." Yuri blushed at Monika's words. "See there are so many better things to do with your time than cutting yourself like getting to know Kaine better or hanging out with your sisters who love you."

"I suppose," Yuri said brightening somewhat.

"That's the spirit Yuri." Monika said. She leaned across the time and embraced Yuri who flinched only slightly before returning the gesture. Monika then got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me I need more sleep. I suggest you do the same." Monika left the kitchen.

Once again alone Yuri stared at the blade she had dropped on the kitchen table for a long time. Slowly she picked it up. She considered energizing the blade but recalled her conversation with Monika. Monika was right there were other ways she could feel something besides by use of physical pain. She sat the blade down and decided she to should get some rest. Her life had been so exhilarating as of late. Who knew what tomorrow might hold.

Later

Ben awoke suddenly. His warning sense emitted a mild tingle. He glanced around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He noticed Monika fast asleep snuggled up against him. Her head rested in the crook of his left arm. Without thinking he gently stroked her long brown hair. He could not help but chuckle slightly at her ever-present bow a holdover from her days as simple video game character. Why she had not disposed of the silly accessory was beyond him. Monika whined in her slumber she snuggled in closer to Monika as if for either comfort or protection. Her head now lay on his chest.

An unexpected feeling overcame Ben. He wondered if he should abandon his plot for revenge against Peter. If he should instead concentrate on living a happy life with this beautiful creature. While he did not love her yet he knew he could in time. They could grow old together maybe have children. He vaguely remembered wanting those things before the Jackal had captured him. Most importantly of all, she loved him for him. Monika and his relationship, such as it was, was his and his alone. Monika was his not a memory of a woman who had loved another man, not a lie. With Monika the other girls and even grumpy old Kaine maybe he could forge a strong family unit that could endure any challenge. Here was an entire life being handed to him on a silver platter. All he had to do was take it. But what about his plans to create a better world populated by genetically perfect clones? He had to see his plans through which included destroying Peter. He would not let anyone stop him. There was no other way to prove his worth. The thought of Peter somewhere laughing at him at how easily Peter had defeated him filled Ben with seething hatred. Hatred that blotted out everything else like how the shadow of the Moon blotted out the light of the Sun along with all warmth during an eclipse.

"Greetings Ben Reilly." A silky smooth voice said.

At the foot of the bed stood a shapely female figure clad in long form fitting midnight black robe. Her lovely face was an eerie shade of stark white surpassed only by that or her pupilless eyes. "Don't bother trying to move." The figure said. "I've temporarily paralyzed you. Also, your bride, for lack of a more appropriate term, can't see or hear me. She'll remain asleep until our business is concluded."

"Who are you?" Ben said trying in vain to sit up.

"I'm known by many names but you may call me Death. That moniker is the most descriptive as it is also my job." Death said.

"What do you want with me? Are you here to cash in my chips?" Ben said with a small smirk at his own joke.

"Heed my words, Ben Reilly." Death said sternly no selling his joke. "One day soon I shall return when that day comes you will face a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Ben asked.

"One of life or death, end or renewal, damnation or a rare chance at salvation. Choose wisely Ben Reilly, for much rests upon your decision more, in fact, than you could ever know." Death said before she vanished.

"Uh, what time is it?" Monika asked blinking.

Ben glanced at the alarm clock once more able to move. "5:07 am, go back to sleep," Ben said.

"Okay," Monika said drifting off again.

Ben lay there awake in the slowly lightening room. Death's brief visit had jarred him badly. Why had she come to him? What was the pivotal choice of which she spoke or rather warned him? Did he really want to know? He would find out one way or another he knew.

The Hotel Inferno, later that morning

Mephisto was concerned. He could sense the moral alignment of his latest pawn was drifting away from evil. He must rectify this unseemly development lest it become an impediment to his design. He mentally summoned one of his most trusted minions a minor demon named Amfivolían (Am-Feev-Lee-Aan) the spirit of doubt.

The gray skinned Amfivolían bowed before his master. His stringy green hair flopped to one side as it habitually did. "How may I be of service oh great one?" Amfivolían asked.

"In a guise they will find pleasing seek out these three mortals," Mephisto commanded. In the palm of his upturned hand appeared images of Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori. "Do what you do best place doubts in their minds about the loyalty of the one they call Monika." An image of Monika appeared in his palm alongside the others. "If you succeed I foresee their lost memories shall return, the result being their bond of affection with Monika shatters and my plans can progress unhindered. Do not fail me Amfivolían unless you wish to incur my wrath." Mephisto warned his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How's this?" Amfivolían said twirling around his skinny almost skeletal scaly winged body morphed into that of a pale teenage boy with short green hair. His new form was clad in casual clothes typical of that age group. "I doubt three high school girls could resist my brooding emo look. Girls love this type. They always think they can fit boys like him."

"A worthy choice," Mephisto said pleased with his minion. "Go, do my bidding."

"Right away, my liege." Amfivolían snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a shower of gray smoke and green sparks.

Mephisto smiled he knew his future was in safe hands. Amfivolían's track record was spotless. He had never failed tempting a mortal to sin once since the dawn of creation. Monika would remain his and soon Earth along with all its near countless sinners would join her.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Eight Damnation Part VII Fleeting Contentment

A Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of Los Vegas, morning

One week had passed since the group relocated to the outskirts of the city. The four girls were currently engaged in target practice. Kaine and to a lesser degree Ben felt honing their combat skills was important should trouble occur. Although they had not seen hide nor hair of the former Life Foundation Symbiotes, minus Scream who was currently their "guest" under the watchful eyes of Kaine, they remained on guard. For example, neither spider themed metahumans would let the girls go anywhere alone without their sonic emitters in case of attack. The group remained in the dark regarding what exactly was the purpose of Diogenes Initiative or why Mephisto was so interested in them.

"Yay," Sayori said clapping because of the row of five shattered beer bottles that had formerly adorned the fence at the end of the property. "I got all five."

"Finally," Natsuki said rolling her eyes. "That was your tenth try, Sayori. Even Yuri did better than you. Without a physical weapon, her energy bolts are hella weak." A few days before each Doki girl had discovered they could fire a limited number of low-level energy bolts in addition to their unique abilities. Natsuki's bolts were neon pink, Yuri's were deep purple, Monika's were bright blue and Nayori's were a vivid yellow.

"Natsuki that isn't nice. Both Sayori and Yuri are doing their best. How would you perform if we had a contest manipulating computers, using weapons or one based on psychic abilities instead of aim?" Monika admonished referencing her own trademark abilities and those of Yuri and Sayori respectively.

"Sorry Sayori, sorry Yuri," Natsuki said. "Guess I got carried away."

"You did very well Sayori," Monika said.

"No, I didn't." Sayori sniffed. "Natsuki's right I suck."

"Hey everyone sucks at something," Natsuki said. "While I might have better aim than the rest of you guys I got jipped on my signature power. I'm mega strong but so what?" I can't control computers like Monika, use cool energy infused weapons like Yuri or attack somebody's mind like you can Sayori." She added quickly while avoiding eye contact with Sayori. "I'm kind of jealous, okay."

"Really," Sayori asked perking up.

"Jeez don't make me say it again." Natsuki said.

"Thanks, Natsuki," Sayori chirped hugging the smaller teen.

"Hey what did I tell you abour mushy stuff.?" Natsuki said squirming out of Sayori's embrace. Monika and Yuri laughed.

"Ah, Sorry Natsuki," Sayori said.

"C'mon inside girls it's time for breakfast," Ben called from the doorway.

"Who's on cleanup duty?" Yuri asked.

"Natsuki," Monika answered handing Natsuki an industrial strength trash bag along with a broom and dustpan.

"Er man," Natsuki grumbled.

"See you inside," Monika said.

Monika, Yuri, and Sayori went inside leaving Natsuki to clean up the broken bottles. In truth, while an unpleasant job it was not that dangerous for the Dokis. Their abilities included resiliency to injury and a healing factor almost on par with that of their arachnid-based comrades. Unless Natsuki was very careless it was unlikely she would even get a scratch.

"Why do I have to clean up. I scored highest. Monika was second and she didn't even come close to my time or hit rate." Natsuki complained.

Natsuki bent over and tossed shards of colored glass into the bag. When she looked back up there was a green haired boy not much taller than her on the other side of the fence. Startled by the sight Natsuki jumped back dropping her bag.

"Hi," The green haired boy said placidly.

"Huh," Natsuki gasped. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry," The green haired boy said. "I saw you and thought I should say hello. We don't get many new people in this neighborhood, not since the housing market crashed a few years ago. I'm Albert by the way but you can call me Al for short."

"I'm Natsuki," Natsuki said.

"That's an interesting name," Albert said. "Is it Japanese?"

If you only knew Natsuki thought. "I'm Italian actually. My parents were fans of Japanese Culture. They named my sisters and me after anime characters, except my oldest sister Monika. She got off easy." Natsuki said relating for the first time the family cover story the girls had created for themselves.

"How cool," Albert said. "I like your hair."

"I like yours," Natsuki said.

"Is your oldest sister Monika the one with the long brown hair with a bow in it?" Albert said.

"Yes, she is," Natsuki said. Then added out of concern. "How long were you watching us before you said hi?" She hoped he had not witnessed the use of their powers. She made a mental note that they would have to be more cautious when they practiced in future.

"I came over when Monika ordered you to clean up the mess," Albert said indicating the broken beer bottles. "She's kind of bossy, eh?"

"She didn't order me. We take turns cleaning up the broken bottles after target practice." Natsuki said.

"So you guys have guns or slingshots?" Albert asked.

"Yup," Natsuki lied.

"Sweet, what types? Albert said.

"Just the usual, handguns, a shotgun, nothing special," Natsuki said.

"You're lucky. My parents won't let me have a gun until I turn eighteen. They say guns are too dangerous." Albert said.

"How old are you?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Albert replied.

"No ways, so am I," Natsuki said.

"Maybe I can come over sometime? We could hang out. If that is okay with your sister Monika? I'd hate to get you in trouble." Albert said.

"Why do you think I need Monika's permission to invite a person over?" Natsuki said.

Albert shrugged. "I thought she was in charge. Sorry if I misread your family situation."

"What made you think Monika is in charge?" Natsuki inquired.

"Seemed as if she was ordering the rest of you around. I suppose she is just one of those people with a dominant personality. I bet she doesn't even notice what she is doing. Forget I mentioned it." Albert said. "Can I drop by for a visit tonight? My parents just bought me the box set of the original Yugioh series. The set even contains a super secret lost episode. I'd love to share it with you. If you're a fan of anime that is."

"Am I a fan of anime. Are Yanderes obsessive?" Natsuki squealed. "Of course you can drop by. I can't wait until tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Albert said. He waved before walking away.

Natsuki continued her chore with renewed vigor. She had made a new friend one who shared her love of anime. What a great day. A few minutes later she frowned slightly. She could not get the things he said about Monika out of her mind. Was Monika really in charge of their family? Is that really how outsiders perceived the rest of them following Monika's dictates without question or complaint? If so, was that fair to the rest of them? No one had appointed Monika to a position of authority. Natsuki vowed to consult with Yuri and Sayori about the situation when she could.

That Evening

"May I help you?" Sayori asked answered the knock at the door.

"I'm Albert, Natsuki's friend from next door." Albert said. "I come bearing anime." He showed her his Yugioh Box Set.

"Hold on a sec, okay? I'll be right back." Sayori said. She ducked her head inside. Albery could hear her call Natsuki.

A couple of minutes later Natsuki appeared in the doorway. "Come in Albert." She said. Albert passed inside. Natsuki took him to the living room where Yuri, Sayori, Monika, Ben, Kaine and Donna Diego (the human persona of Scream) waited.

"This is Albert from next door," Natsuki said introducing him.

"Hi, I'm Albert," Albert said. Other than Yuri and Sayori Albert barely received a grunt of welcome. "Natsuki invited me over to watch anime with her."

"Natsuki can we have a word in the kitchen?" Monika said.

"Of course," Natsuki said.

After a short but heated exchange about responsibility and unearned authority much of which could be heard from the living room the pair returned. Monika left with Ben a moment later and did not return the rest of that night. Once it became apparent exactly what they would be watching Kaine rather brusquely collected Donna and they to departed much to Yuri's displeasure.

Master Bedroom

"I can believe how irresponsible Natsuki is being." Monika ranted. "Bringing a stranger into our home."

Ben sat down next to Monika on the bed. Ben found he was in an uncharacteristically amorous mood. He began rubbing Monika's shoulders. Soon he was kissing Monika's neck.

"Um, that feels good," Monika said. Closing her eyes she rolled her shoulders.

"Forget about Natsuki and her unexpected house guest," Ben said. "Remember what you've wanted since we were first married. I'm ready if you are."

"Ben you mean it?" Monika said excitement building in her very core.

"Uh-huh," Ben said brushing aside Monika's long hair so he could kiss the base of her neck.

Ben gently turned her around to face him. Their eyes locked. He kissed her passionately. She returned his affection with gusto. Ben collapsed onto the Ben pulling Monika on top of him.

The Kitchen, later that night

Ben got himself a bottle of water. He sat down at the table to drink it when Kaine entered. "Hi bro," Ben said. "Why the long face?" Ben asked noting Kaine's scowl.

"You had sex with her didn't you, Ben?" Kaine stated more than inquired.

"So what if I did. She's my wife. I think I have the right to bag her if anyone does." Ben said. "How do you know anyway?"

"Enhanced senses, that and the fact my bedroom is separated from yours only by a thin wall," Kaine said.

"I'll try to have her keep her excitement under control next round. Who would have figured Monika for a screamer, am I right?" Ben said with a grin. Ben readied himself for another sip. Kaine stomped over to the table. He swatted the bottle out of Ben's hands. "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

Kaine dragged Ben up from his seat by his collar. "I'll tell you what the big idea is, Ben. I think you don't love that girl. I think you're just using her for some nefarious scheme of yours."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Ben asked feigning innocence.

"Cut the crap Ben are you using Monika or not?" Answer me truthfully or It'll beat you within an inch of your miserable life." Kaine snarled through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm using her," Ben said. "But she deserves it."

"Stop trying to deflect. This isn't about Monika's sins, whatever they might be, this is about you, Ben." Kaine said. "What are you up to this time?"

"Okay, okay, you got me. I don't love Monika. I need her computer manipulation talent so I can seize control of Parker Industries through stock fraud. Once she does the deed I plan on dropping her like a hot potato, unless I can find another use for her before then. Why should Peter have a company of his own after he ruined mine?" Ben said.

"Unbelievable," Kaine said dropping Ben back in his seat. "You married a girl and then consummated that marriage just so you could steal our brother's company for petty revenge."

"Hey I need to keep her loyal what better way than a dose of the big D. Besides don't tell me you wouldn't screw her given the chance, just look at her," Ben said. Kaine drew off and punched Ben in his jaw drawing blood.

"You disgusting pig. I'm ashamed we're related." Kaine said.

At that moment Kaine and Ben noticed they were not alone. Two stunned young women stood in the doorway. Both Natsuki and Yuri were rendered temporarily speechless by what they had seen.

"Girls this isn't what it seems." Ben started babbling.

"Can it Ben," Kaine said. "Don't listen to him, girls. This is exactly what it seems. He's a lying, manipulative piece of crap."

"Have it your way Kaine," Ben said getting out of his seat. "I'm a lying, manipulative piece of crap that only cares about himself. Guess what Monika doesn't know that. Which one of you will tell her, huh? Who wants to be the one who destroys her perfect life?"

Kaine glared at Ben. An awkward silence ensued that seemingly stretched into infinity. At last Kaine deeply sighed. "He's right loath as I am to admit it. The truth would devastate Monika."

"B-But we can't let her stay with this jerk either. She thinks he loves her as much as she loves him." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki is right Monika should be told the truth." Yuri said.

"Give me until tomorrow afternoon so I can consider how best to break the news to Monika, okay?" Kaine pleaded more for Monika's shake than his own.

"You have until then." Natsuki said. She turned her wrath on Ben. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Why," Ben said. "I've done far worse." Natsuki and Yurki got their snacks which they had originally came for and left without another word exchanged.

The Living Room, some time later

"You alright?" Albert asked Natsuki.

"I will be tomorrow," Natsuki replied. She shot Yuri a knowing look. "I found out somebody isn't who I thought they were."

"That's rough," Albert said. "Nothing hurts worse than betrayal." The final episode of Yugioh ended. The DVD ejected. "Now time for the special lost episode I mentioned when we met." Albert stated clapping his hands together. "You're in for a treat ladies. Seeing this will change your lives, guaranteed."

Albert got up. He removed the current DVD from the tray of the player and inserted the special DVD. He then hit play on the remote. Natsuki, Yaori, and Sayori found themselves mesmerized by the flashing patterns of color they saw. Albert morphed into his true form of the demon of doubt Amfivolían.

"Fun time has arrived. Lets turn those doubts about Monika into action ladies. Its high time memories of your past lives return." Amfivolían said rubbing his clawed hands together.

The Kitchen, early morning

Monika danced into the kitchen. It was another beautiful start to a beautiful day. She felt happy to be alive in this reality of endless possibilities. Monka poured herself a glass of orange juice. The perfect way to start a perfect day she thought.

"Hello, my wonderful sisters," Monika said noticing Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori were seated at the table their expression unreadable. "How are you this glorious day?"

"Don't call us your sisters ever again." Yuri said.

"Why ever not?" Monika asked confused. At first no one answered. Sayori for her part shook her head at Monika but did not speak. "Girls this isn't funny. Why are you being so hostile? Natsuki is this about your friend Albert? I meant no disrespect. You know we are in danger. We have to keep up our guard. You understand, right?" Silence continued to reign. "Will somebody please say something."

"We know everything that happened in the game, bitch," Natsuki said.

Monika froze in her tracks. She felt weak as if she had been punched in her stomach. Without warning the glass of orange juice fell from her hand. It shattered on the floor spilling its contents everywhere.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Nine Damnation Part VIII Reckoning

"There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned. There was nowhere to hide. The ashes fell like snow. And the ground caved in between where we were standing. And your voice was all I heard. That I get what I deserve."

New Divide (2009) Linkin Park

A Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of Los Vegas, early morning

"I can explain." Monika blurted out following what felt like an eternity of silence. She added hastily. "Things between us don't have to change. We can still be a family. Wouldn't that be nice girls?" Monika asked with a nervous smile. No one replied. "Girls please don't do this to me. I beg you. I love you all. We can make things right I swear."

"God Monika, do you even hear yourself?" Natsuki snapped. "You manipulated and murdered us. How can things ever be the same?"

"It wasn't murder!" Monika said rather loudly.

"If not murder what was it, Monika?" Yuri said. Her normally peaceful eyes blazed with rage.

"Things in the game weren't real. I would never hurt any of you now. The thought of harming a real person shakes me to my very core." Monika said. By their expressions, Monika could tell the other girls did not believe her. "I'm not a bad person I'm not! Please don't do this! Don't ruin our life together! We were happy here so happy! We can be again. I know we can! Just trust me!" She pleaded.

"Just trust you!" Natsuki exploded. "You turned me into a raving lunatic then broke my neck! It hurt Monika more than physically! When I look at you all I feel is hatred and pain. You used me as your puppet then when that didn't work you killed me because Ben took an interest in me."

"I can't do those things anymore. I don't have that kind of power here." Monika said.

"Is that supposed to make what you did to us better!? The fact you can't play god with our lives again!" Natsuki scoffed. "You make me sick."

"Hating me what take away your pain, Natsuki," Monika said trying to reason with Natsuki.

"Maybe not, but it's a good start," Natsuki said.

"Was it you, Monika?" Sayori who had been tight-lipped until now asked.

"Pardon," Monika said unsure what Sayori meant.

Sayori took a deep breath. Her body shook as she spoke. "There was a day when I wandered into one of the empty classrooms before the Literature Club convened. I need supplies. When I tried to leave I discovered the door wouldn't open, but it wasn't locked. I couldn't get out no matter how hard I pulled on the door or turned the knob. The room became dark. A shadow with glowing red eyes approached me. It, it held a noose in its hands." Sayori began to cry. "It told me to take the noose. That everyone would be better off if I wasn't around. At first, I refused but it persisted. It told me I would be trapped in the room until I took the noose. Finally, I did as it demanded. I put in the noose in my backpack. The shadow figure then vanished and everything became normal. I ran out of the room. I never looked back. Later I used that same noose to..." She trailed off unable to finish. "Was that you Monika? Were you the shadow figure? Do you hate me that much?"

"Sayori I," Monika said choking up. Staring at Sayori's expression of utter betrayal Monika felt like a dagger had been thrust through her heart. She could not bring herself to continue. The words would not come no matter how hard she tried to form them,

"Guess I have my answer," Sayori said sadly.

"I think I speak for the three of us when I say I've heard enough," Natsuki said. She glanced at Yuri who nodded then at Sayori who reluctantly nodded as well. "We're done here." in unison the three girls got up. "We'll be gone in an hour." Natsuki told Monika.

"Where will you go?" Monika asked. "Do you have any money?"

"We'll manage," Natsuki said.

"Girls I did what I did for us," Monika said. "So we could have a better life. One free of the restrictions of the game."

"Bullshit," Natsuki said. "You did it for yourself because you are a selfish bitch. An accident freed us from the game, not your plan. You wanted Ben for yourself nothing more nothing less."

"That's not true." Monika lied.

"Sure it is," Natsuki said standing her ground. "Otherwise you would have modified things so Sayori didn't have to deal with crippling depression, or Yuri with an uncontrollable urge to self-harm or me having my dad beat the crap out of me every day." When Monika did not offer any sort of defense to these latest allegations Natsuki sneered at her. "See, you're nothing but a self-centered whore. You did these terrible things to get with Ben. And to think Ben doesn't even lo-"

"Natsuki maybe you shouldn't tell Monika about Ben." Yuri cautioned.

"She should know Yuri. It serves her right." Natsuki said.

"What about Ben?" Monika said.

"He doesn't love you. He never has. He's only using you." Natsuki said.

"Liar," Monika said slapping Natsuki across her face.

Natsuki only laughed. "Being betrayed by someone you trusted hurts doesn't it, eh Monika?" She said rubbing her stinging cheek.

"You're jealous of our love, mine and Ben's. You made up a vicious lair to drive us apart. You want me to be miserable because of what happened in the game. Well, I won't let you win Natsuki." Monika said. Monika turned her wrath on Yuri next getting in the other girl's face. "Yuri, how could you go along with this lie? I thought you were better than this." Yuri's barely restrained rage broke free. She grabbed Monika by her shoulders. "Let go of me!" Monika demanded. She tried in vain to squirm free. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Yuri began laughing her eyes wild. "Funny you should ask?" She said inches from Monika's face. "Do you have any idea what true insanity feels like? How horrible it is to lose one's sense of self. I do thanks to you, Monika. You broke my mind made me a maniac. Maybe I should show you have unhinged I became. Want to see?" Yuri asked before she pushed a terrified Monika away.

"What's going on?" Kaine asked entering the kitchen not far behind him were Ben and his ever-present charge Donna.

"Monika's having a come to Jesus moment," Natsuki said. She added having spotted Ben. "Oh look the man of the hour. Tell her Ben. Tell her how you are using her for your own gain like she did to us in the game."

"What game?" Donna aka Scream asked confused by the whole situation. The others ignored her question.

"Tell them they're wrong Ben." Monika urged. "He does love me you'll see."

Ben attempted to slink away but Kaine's firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. "It's time," Kaine said simply.

"Monika the truth is," Ben said. Staring into her vivid green eyes Ben felt uncharacteristically guilty for what he was about to confess. "The truth is I require your computer manipulation ability to gain control of my brother Peter's company."

"And," Kaine urged squeezing Ben's shoulder to emphasize his point.

"That is why I married you. I want to assure you stay loyal until I gain control of Parker Industries." Ben said.

"Wait, Peter Parker is your brother? That would mean Peter Parker is Spider-Man, right?" Donna said only to again be ignored.

"But you love me, don't you Ben?" Monika asked hopefully.

"Not really," Ben said. "The sex is great though. You're a beast in the sack." Kaine slapped Ben in the back of his head. "What," Ben exclaimed. "You want me to be honest I am."

In tears, Monika raced out of the kitchen. Even Natsuki felt bad for Monika at that moment. All the women present glared at Ben who merely shrugged.

"Hey don't look at me," Ben said. "I didn't want to tell her, not yet anyway."

Kaine violently slammed Ben through the nearest wall which separated the kitchen from the living room. Before the plaster dust covered Ben could regain his footing Kaine dragged him to his feet. Kaine held him there an expression of deep disdain on Kaine's face.

"Thanks for the lift bro," Ben said sarcastically.

Kaine held Ben up with one hand while punching him again and again and again with the other. Each time Ben tried to mount a defense Kaine easily plowed through. Soon Ben's face was a bloody, bruised, swollen mess.

"Stop Kaine you're going to kill him!" Yuri said running to Kaine's side.

"Maybe I should," Kaine said firing off another punch.

"He isn't worth it," Natsuki said. "I hate to say this but even Monika could do better than Ben."

"Let him go. I can't take anymore." Sayori cried.

"Remember the lessons of MLP you've shared with me about mercy. Look at him, he can't fight back anymore. He's defeated." Yuri said. "What would the bearers of the Elements of Harmony do?"

With extreme reluctance, Kaine dropped Ben on the floor. "Let's collect our belongings and go girls. There is nothing left for any of us here." Kaine said. Kaine, Yuri and Natsuki headed out of the living room.

"You guys go ahead," Sayori said stating behind. "I need to find Monika."

"Sayori you can't be serious. Not after everything, she's done to us to you." Natsuki said. She wass shocked by Sayori's words.

"I can't stop worrying about her out there alone, distraught. Maybe I'm weak but I still love Monika like a sister. I don't expect any of you to come with me. You have my phone number." Sayori said. "I understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm coming with you," Natsuki said after a long pause. "We're a family we stick together no matter what."

"So am I," Yuri said.

"If you girls are going after Monika, I'll go with you," Kaine said. "The Symbiotes are still out there along with Mephisto."

"Speaking of the Symbiotes. Has anyone seen Scream?" Natsuki said.

"Not since I beat the tar out of Ben." Kaine thumbed at Ben who still laid unconscious on the debris-strewn floor. "I bet she's still in the Kitchen." Kaine peaked his head inside. "Dammit, she's gone." He exclaimed.

"What if she went after Monika?" Sayori said.

"Either way she knows our location. Which is all the more reason to hightail it." Kaine said.

"What about Ben?" Yuri asked gazing downward.

"What about him?" Kaine said.

"Should we leave him here in his present state?" Yuri said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he wakes up," Kaine said. "Either way, he's not coming with us. I'm finished helping somebody who has no desire to change. If Ben wants redemption he can find it on his own."

"He could be in trouble if the Symbiotes happen by while he's alone." Sayori pointed out.

"Fine," Kaine sighed. "I'll suit him up before we go. That is it, I'll only willing to do so much."

"Thanks, Kaine." Sayori said. "You're the best."

"I know," Kaine deadpanned.

Somewhere Outside, sometime later

Monika had no idea where she was going only that she had to get away. Her world had shattered there was nothing left. Her purpose had been loving Ben for almost as long as she could remember. Ripped away from him and the girls she felt cold, empty, aimless.

Happening upon a wide flat rock she half fell half sat down. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears she blinked up at the sun. Part of her just wanted the pain to end. Perhaps her end was the only answer. No one would miss here. She wondered if this was how the other girls felt after she had messed with their minds in the game.

"Maybe," She sniffed. "This world would be better off if I were no longer part of it."

"My masters would certainly agree." Scream said.

With startling quickness, Scream picked up Monika from the rock with one hand and threw her several hundred feet away.

"Ugh," Monika gasped. Before he could get up Scream had he pinned to the desert floor. Red and yellow tendrils of the symbiote were quivering in anticipation of blood.

"Once I deliver your body to my teammates we'll go to the Diogenes Initiative. Show them our worth. All will be forgiven. My brothers and sister will welcome me back with open arms. Your end is my salvation human." Scream said.

"Go ahead end me," Monika said unwilling to fight back. "You'll be doing me a favor. I have nothing left to live for."

Scream's tendrils sharped into barbed appendages of death. She made ready to strike. Monika closed her eyes tight waiting for the end. A high pitched screech was heard followed by a dull thud. Time passed but nothing more occurred. Slowly Monika opened her eyes.

"Whew I cut this one close," Amfivolían said.

Monika stared at the strange demonic creature in disbelief. "Who are you?" She glanced to her left where Scream lay. Was the hybrid dead?

"Friend of a mutual friend. Mephisto sends his regards." Amfivolían greeted. He gave Scream a quick look. "She isn't dead if you were wondering. I only knocked her out."

"Mephisto," Monika repeated dumbly.

"Yup Big Daddy M is in town and he desires an audience with you, Monika," Amfivolían said cheerfully. "Chop, chop we can't keep the boss man waiting. He's currently holding court at Hotel Inferno in Los Vegas. I'll take you there."

"Okay," Monika said not caring what happened to her at this point.

"Chin up darling Big Daddy M has a grand show planned one that will put every other Vegas spectacle to shame and you're going to play a starring role. The blowout to end all blowouts. Doesn't that sound fun?" Amfivolían said.

"I guess," Monika said glumly.

Amfivolían took her by her hand. "And a one and a two and a three." The pair vanished in a shower of gray smoke and green sparks.

A Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of Los Vegas, noon

Slowly, painfully Ben regained consciousness. "Ugh," He groaned rubbing his masked head. "Did anyone get the number of that truck?" He joked. Getting to his feet not only did he notice he was clad in the new costume he had made for himself shortly after fleeing the ruins of New U Technologies, how odd, but he also seemed to be alone. "Good riddance," He said. "I don't need them. I don't need anyone." While Monika's powers would have been helpful in time he would find another way to achieve his goals all the same.

Ben went to the master bedroom. He refiled through the draws collecting anything of value including his various forged credit cards and fraud obtained stokes. He threw everything along with his meager wardrobe inside a duffel bag.

He spied something on the nightstand that gave him pause. It was Monika's ribbon. He knew she never went anywhere without the stupid thing. Why was it here? Absentmindedly he picked up the ribbon and slowly turned it over in his gloved hands. He now remembered it had become tangled in Monika's hair after their fun last night. They had a terrible time untying it. She had been so worried he would rip it. Ben unconsciously smiled beneath his mask at the memory. Monika would want this if she came back. Without thinking he tossed it into his duffle bag. What was he doing? They were through. Monika would never be back and even if she did return he would be long gone by then. He reached inside to throw the ribbon away but never got the chance.

"Greetings Ben Reilly." Death said appearing before Ben.

"Not you again. Can't you see I'm busy?" Ben bemoaned.

"You had best heed my words, Ben Reilly. I've come to warn you. The End or the Beginning fast approaches. Which it shall be ultimately hinges on your choice and that of another." Death was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

"Stupid twit," Ben said.

Ben up finished filling up duffle bag. Time to blow this joint. He would head to Vegas hop a train or maybe catch a plane. From there, who knows.

Hotel Inferno

"Welcome to my humble abode new recruits. I'm happy to have you." Mephisto who was seated upon his macabre throne said with a chuckle. In front of the Demon Lord stood the former Avengers each now transformed into his brainwashed Ghostriders. Vanquishing the legendary superhero team had proven laughably easy for Mephisto and his demons. Even the vaunted Scarlet Witch had proven no match for this dark powers. A gong sounded. In the upturned palm of Mephisto's hand appeared a small image surrounded by flames of Dr. Strange. "Ah, one of our guests of honor has arrived. See that the good doctor is comfortable. Tell him I'll be with him momentarily." A group of minor demons scurried off to do Mephisto's bidding.

"We meet again Monika." Mephisto said happily a moment later when Monika and Amfivolían appeared before him in a shower of gray smoke and green sparks. "It's time you paid your debt my dear by becoming my High Priestess of Darkness. With the position comes the right to wield my power on my behalf in the mortal realm along with the command of my army of Ghostriders. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"If you say so," Monika said managing a smile. It wasn't like she cared what became of her. Inside she felt dead so why bother resisting the wishes of this obvious devil when she was already damned.

Mephisto placed his hand on Monika's head. Her body was consumed by agony as Mephisto linked her to himself. His power corrupted her form. Her skinned turned a crimson red. Her eyes became uniform yellow spheres. Her canine teeth became fangs and her nails black claws. She grew in stature. The curves and muscles of her form increased as well until she reached amazonian proportions. Black-backed wings and a devil's tail sprouted from her body. Her simple clothes morphed into a sinful black leather bodysuit that left little to the imagination. Only her facial features and long brown stayed the same. Her mind, however, remained unaltered. If she were to fulfill her role as High Priestess she needed free will otherwise the cosmic rules that governed all things would be broken. Her actions from this point forward must be based on her own decisions otherwise forces greater than Mephisto would step in and prevent his corruption of Earth from proceeding.

"All hail Monika High Priestess of Darkness!" The lesser demons including Amfivolían and ghostriders chanted.

Meanwhile, in Los Vegas, the demon hordes ravaged the city unchecked. Kaine and the girls unable to locate either Monika or Scream decided Monika might be in the city. Like Ben, they had no idea the danger they were about to face.

To Be Continued

Next Up The Conclusion of my version of Damnation

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sayori's memory that she relates to the others was taken from the Dok Doki Literature Club mod Rain Clouds.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Ten Damnation Part IX

"Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends."

Gandalf the Grey

Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)

The Hotel Inferno in Los Vegas, afternoon

"My master Mephisto the Magnificent bids you welcome, Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange." The yellow-skinned minor demoness said to Dr. Strange. She was dressed as a typical Los Vegas hostess. Around her stood minor demons outfitted as security guards. "Please avail yourself of our many amenities, satisfaction guaranteed." She gestured at the various gambling devices that adorned the floor of the pseudo-casino.

"I did not come here to play games with Mephisto faithless and accursed." Dr. Strange said his expression one of grim determination. "Tell your master this. His hordes must leave Los Vegas at once. He is to depart this realm never to trouble it again. Also, tell him I won't ask a second time."

"Is that so." The yellow demoness said with a sly grin. "Perhaps you'll find the tokens I have been bidden to show you of interest. They may better inform you sorcerer of the peril of challenging Mephisto Lord of all Demons." She nodded at the demons. Several of which produced items that belonged to the vanquished Avengers including Captain America's Shield. Thor's Hammer Mjolnir and the tiara of Scarlet Witch.

In spite of the brave face, he wore Dr. Strange felt his heart sink at the bleak sight before him. "The ones who wielded these insignificant trinkets were dear to you I hear." The yellow demoness said insultingly. "Know that they suffered greatly at the hands of our master. For humans, they endured more pain than I would have thought possible before their spirits were broken. They now sever Mephisto as his loyal Ghostriders. Tread carefully Dr. Strange unless you want to join them."

"Ah, Dr. Strange you've arrived," Mephisto said by his side stood a tall well built red skinned demoness that Dr. Strange did not recognize. "You did well Natari. Leave us, my minions."

"Yes, master," Natari said. She departed along with the other minor demons.

"Monika be a dear. Use the power I've gifted you. Subdue this troublesome wizard." Mephisto said. Without a word, Monika moved to confront Dr. Strange.

"Mephisto you're deluded if you think this rookie demoness can defeat me unassisted. I am the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth." Dr. Strange said. Around his neck, the Eye of Agamotto sparked with multicolored energy.

"Remember what I told you, Monika," Mephisto instructed. "He is nothing without the Eye of Agamotto. Neutralize his trinket and he'll fall easily."

Dr. Strange fired a beam of pure energy from the Eye at Monika. Monika put up her hands in defense. She staggered back a step then two withering under the powerful mystical onslaught.

"He is nothing." Mephisto scoffed. "Channel my power, Monika. Do what I am forbidden from doing. Put him in his place."

With a look of determination on her face, Monika's entire demonic form glowed with orange-red energy. She pushed back against the Eye's beam corrupting it. The beam surged back into the Eye blackening the artifact.

"How," Dr. Strange exclaimed in disbelief as he fell on his hands and knees.

"Simple I've found a willing mortal conduit for my power," Mephisto said stepping over to where Dr. Strange lay. "The cosmic rules that govern all beings of power may prevent those like myself from seriously harming mortals such as you, under most circumstances, but these same rules don't apply to her." He gestured at Monika. "I wish to thank you, Dr. Strange. If not for your interference I would still be trapped in my own dimension. By restoring Los Vegas after Hydra destroyed the city you violated the rules. As a result, the Powers That Be had no choice but to react." The eyes of Dr. Strange grew wide with horrible realization. "I should thank you. Because of you, I'm here today on the cusp of my greatest triumph. A kick in the teeth, isn't it? Speaking of which. Monika render this fool unconscious. I grow weary of chatting with him."

"You don't have to do this." Dr. Strange pleaded. "I sense the good that remains within you. You can be yet be saved."

"You're wrong," Monika said. "I'm too far gone."

"There is always hope." Dr. Strange said.

"Enough," Mephisto said. Monika knocked Dr. Strange out with a small sphere of energy.

Headquarters of the Diogenes Initiative

Minor demons swarmed through the compound easily dispatching commandos and staff members alike. Black Marvel meanwhile was successfully fending off wave after wave of attackers in the central war room when a mighty roar sounded. Around him were positioned Agony, Lasher, Phage and Riot who were also fending off the demonic assailants. The minor demons he had been fighting parted around the small group of resisters. Blackheart son of Mephisto appeared. The towering obsidian skinned demon stared down Black Heart.

"Surprised to see me Blackheart?" Black Marvel taunted.

"Hardly," Blackheart growled. "You're the one I was sent here for. My father wants your head on a pike turncoat. And what father wants father gets"

"Give it your best shoot daddy's boy." Black Marvel said assuming an aggressive battle stance. "I'm not giving up this body or my place on Earth without a fight. If you think your demon enough to take me down, try."

"Gladly," Blackheart growled. His red eyes glowed with an intense fire.

The battle did not go well for Black Marvel. Powerful as he was he proved no match for the beastly Blackheart. Even with the assistance of the four Symbiotes, it was clear he would not last long. After Blackheart literally piledrove Black Marvel through three floors of the building after ragdolling him the Symbiotes had lost all hope of victory. They prepared to make their last stand when Blackheart and the other demons bellowed in pain as their skin smoked.

"Run," Scream told the other Symbiotes. In her hands were grasped two super soakers loaded with holy water. "Hurry I can't hold them off long." She stood in a hole made in an exterior wall by the ongoing fight.

The three male Symbiotes followed her instructions and jumped through the hole. Agnoy, however, hung back. "Why should we trust you again?" Agony asked suspiciously.

"Duh, 'cause I saved your asses. I could have left this town and never looked back." Scream said. "Plus," She added with a wicked grin. "I know who Spider-Man is."

"How will that help us?" Agony asked skeptically.

"Once I tell you his identity you'll see." Scream said. "C'mon we can't stay here. Doesn't matter if Mephisto is defeated or not the Diogenes Initiative is finished." With one glance back at the demonic hordes who wanted their hides Agony made her choice. Scream and Agony followed the lead of their Symbiote brothers.

Above the City, sometime later

"Yahoo I love unleashing mayhem." Amfivolían cried. He and a group of other minor demons led by Monika were decimating the strip. He glanced over at Monika who halfheartedly zapped at person or structure every now and then. "Damm Monika you're a real Debbie Downer. Lighten up, girl." Monika did not reply. "Missing your family, well don't bother. You're better off without them. Trust me, loved ones are a weakness for those like us."

"What do you mean?" Monika asked.

"You're a killer, babe. You lie, you cheat, you use people then throw them away like the trash they are. You kick ass and take names. You're no good. None of us in Mephisto's service are." Amfivolían said. "Embrace your inner asshole I say. Be the best asshole you can be. Abuse those weaker than yourself take out your pain on them."

"Really," Monika said quirking a brow ridge.

"Hey, it works for me," Amfivolían said. "A family on vacation, nice. I call dibs. I saw them first." He added before swooping down.

The Hotel Inferno, that evening

"We should check the city for her you say. She'll surely be there you say. What could possibly go wrong you say." Natsuki grumbled from the huge cage that hung from the ceiling inside of which she, Yuri, Sayori and Kaine in his version of the Scarlet Spider unhappily sat.

"Put a sock in it Natsuki," Kaine grumbled.

"How were we supposed to know Los Vegas had been taken over by demons?" Yuri said.

"Guys, how are we going to get out of this mess?" Sayori asked cringing. "I can't mind trick these things or mentally attack them in any way."

"That's because they're demons they have magic that makes our powers useless," Natsuki grumbled. "I can't bend these bars either. And news flash we're not getting out of here. They'll probably eat us or do something else nasty to us."

"You really think so, Natsuki?" Sayori exclaimed.

"Natsuki," Yuri said.

"What, you can't say I'm wron,." Natsuki said.

"Look what the demons dragged in," Kaine said. A quartet of burly demons pushed Ben in his own Scarlet Spider uniform into the chamber. "Trying to skip town I see." Kaine titled his head at the duffle bag Ben held.

"Get inside," One of the demons that surrounded Ben said. They opened the cage door and tossed him roughly inside.

"Hey, my stuff," Ben said.

One of the demons tore apart the duffle bag with a blast of flame. Another threw the burnt contents inside the cage. Laughing the demons walked off.

"Gross," Sayori said wrinkling her nose.

"They ruined everything. All my Parker Industries stocks. All my credit cards. Oh, well I still have the offshore accounts. I can get more credit cards easily enough. But my PI stocks. Man, it'll take forever to get more. I wouldn't be able to mount my hostile take over of Peter's company for months." Ben whined.

Kaine shoved Ben up against the cage. "Isn't that a pity." He snarled.

"Hey, let me go," Ben said struggling.

"Kaine, please," Yuri said. Kaine reluctantly released Ben.

"Thanks, Yurgy," Ben said. "You saved my bacon."

"Yuri," Yuri corrected.

"Whatever," Ben said. "How do you keep Kaine under control anyway? I'm curious."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't control him. We are good friends that is all." Yuri said.

"You aren't giving him any of that sweet puh and yet you control his every move, yeah right," Ben said crudely.

"What did you say to her!" Kaine said.

"Nothing he said nothing," Yuri said getting between them.

"He better not have." Kaine said.

The tension eased somewhat as the five made themselves as comfortable as the could. Nothing of Ben's belongings had survived the hellfire unburned other than Monika's ribbon of all things. Ben picked it up and wrapped it around his left hand for some reason he could not quite understand.

"Dr. Strange they got you too?" Kaine asked noticing who occupied the neighboring cage.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Strange said.

"This is worse than I thought," Kaine said.

"Who is the beard-oh rocking the Dungeons and Dragons swag?" Natsuki asked.

"My name is Dr. Strange. I am the current Sorcerer Supreme of Earth." Dr. Strange answered.

"Cool," Natsuki said. "Can you cast a spell to teleport us out of here?"

"Unfortunately my abilities have been curtailed by Mephisto. I'm as much a prisoner as are you I'm afraid." Dr. Strange said.

"Of course you are. Why would I think any differently." Natsuki sighed. "Things just keep getting better and better."

"Natsuki," Yuri said.

"What," Natsuki said.

Every demon in the throne room dropped to one knee. Mephisto, Monika, Amfivolían, and Blackheart appeared. Mephisto took his seat upon his throne of smoldering skulls. To his right stood Blackheart to his left the altered Monika. The horde chanted Mephisto's name. He silenced them with a wave of his hand. The Doki Girls and Kaine could not help but gasp when they recognized Monika. Even Ben was shocked by what he saw. He glanced down at the ribbon that was winded around his fingers.

"Victory is ours, my minions." Mephisto proclaimed. "The Avengers and even the vaunted Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme of Earth have fallen before our might." The horde cheered its approval. " Mephisto again silenced them with a gesture. "But first one last loose end remains." Mephisto looked over at the cage that held the Doki Girls, Kaine and Ben he then asked Monika to step in front of his throne which she did. "It is time to cast aside all doubts. It is time to shut the door on the past forever and commit to our glorious future as undisputed rulers of Earth. For all the great work that lies ahead of us, I need to know you are truly committed to our cause. As proof Monika of your commitment, I want you to kill these five." He gestured at the cage that held Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Kaine, and Ben. "One second that I have a better idea." Mephisto grinned evilly. "I want you to purge them from existence, utterly erase them from all reality." The horde roared their approval.

Monika slowly walked over to the cage. The Dokis and Ben coward as her hands became fists that glowed with spheres of crackling orange-red energy. Only Kaine stood his ground without so much as flinching. Monika raised her fists. She made ready to strike but hesitated. There in Ben's hand she saw her ribbon. Her expression of anger which she had worn since her transformation hours ago slackened somewhat.

"What are you waiting for Monika, destroy them! Destroy them now!" Mephisto barked from his throne. The demons that filled the throne room wailed their approval.

"Know I still love you. Even you, Ben." Monika said softly. "I have to do this." The other Doki Girls, Ben, and Kaine prepared for the end.

Monika whirled around. The full force of her pent-up energy blast hit Mephisto knocking him off his throne. The chamber fell silent.

"How dare you!" Mephisto shouted leaping to his feet an instant later. His face contorted with such rage that the ghostriders, other demons, and even Blackheart all cleared away from the space between him and Monika out of sheer fear. "You Monika have witnessed the might of my power! Felt it course through your veins! You've watched it lay waste to the heroes of this realm! Yet you still deify me!" Monika shot another blast at Mephisto who effortless swatted it away where it shattered a portion of the roof. " In retaliation, Mephisto fired a blast of his own that leveled Monika.

"Fool, dimwitted selfish little fool," Mephisto said. "All you have done is waste my valuable time. In the past, I've allowed mortals who crossed me to go unpunished. I won't make that mistake again. Prepare yourself for retribution worm." Inexplicably a ripple passed through the chamber.

Ben shook his head. For some reason, he thought of his last meeting with Peter. Mary Jane had pleaded with him not to fight that she wanted her daughter to know Ben. That they were family. But he had not listened. Wait, that was not what happened, or was it?

"I was a fool to follow you," Monika said. "I was part of a group that cared about each other but I threw that away because I was scared. I should have gone to my friends, my sisters told them the truth about our existence, rather than let a guy come between us. We might not have had much but we would have had enough and that would have been enough. I'm sure of that now."

"I'll find another to stand by my side. You've more than proven your unworthiness, Monika." Mephisto said towering over Monika who could not seem to stand up following Mephisto's last attack. "I take back my gift."

Mephisto placed his hands above Monika who screamed in pain as the dark power was torn from her. She reverted to her original state and collapsed on the floor panting. With great effort, she raised her head to meet Mephisto's hate-filled gaze. She then did something that surprised everyone present, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Mephisto asked confused. "Do you find your impending doom amusing?"

"It's gone," Monika said continuing to laugh.

"Of course it is gone. I stripped my power from you worm." Mephisto said.

"Not that," Monika said. "Before you broke the link I undid everything you've done to mortals the past century, except bringing me here. Thanks by the way. Which includes your foothold in Vegas. I also made it so you can't change what I've done."

"You what," Mephisto said a previously unknown to the Demon Lord expression of disbelief mixed with horror marred his features.

Monika smiled up at the Demon Lord. "I bet Dr. Doom or Spider-Man wish they could have said this. I'll accept the honor in their absence. You lose Mephisto."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mephisto yelled incoherently.

A gentle rumbling could be heard which soon grew into a deafening roar. The entire edifice of Hotel Inferno shook violently. Cracks rapidly spread through the throne room. The throne itself imploded leaving behind a swirling vortex that began pulling in every demon present. This vortex also pulled the evil energy out of the ghostrider turning them back into Avengers. The blackened Eye of Agamotto glowed with renewed light.

"Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu," Mephisto said frothing at the mouth like a wild animal. "I loathe you, Monika! I can't undo what the damage you've done but I can make you pay for your many crimes! Enjoy your own personal hell worm!" Before he was pulled into the vortex Mephisto zapped Monika who fell unconscious as result.

Amfivolían flew by desperately trying to hold on to anything so he could stay on Earth. His clawed hands found the bars of the cage that held the Doki Girls, Ben, and Kaine." Fancy meeting you here, Natsuki. Help a friend for old times sake." Amfivolían said to Natsauki who happened to be closest to him.

"We're friends?" Natsuki questioned.

"I'm Albert from next door, amongst other things.." Amfivolían said.

"You're Albert," Natsuki said. "But you're a demon. I remember now." Her pink eyes grew wide. "You put a spell on us!"

"And now your mine." Amfivolían joked nervously.

"Buzz off creep.," Natsuki said kicking Amfivolían in his face as the cage crumbled around here.

"Does this mean we can't be friends anymore?" Amfivolían said as he was pulled into the vortex,

"Don't call me I'll call you!" Natsuki shouted after him.

"We must leave before this structure disintegrates." Dr. Strange advised.

Everyone stampeded through the room dodging demons as they went. Ben, however, paused when he saw Monika laying on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and then ran outside.

Outside, a few minutes later

The Hotel inferno shuddered then broke apart. The rubble was pulled into the massive vortex along with the remaining evil spirits in Los Vegas, which sealed itself once the last vestige of Mephisto's dark reign had been expunged from the area. The heroes stood there gather around Dr. Strange who stood over Monika who Ben laid gingerly on the ground. Dr. Strange knelt down and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"What did he do to her?" Yuri asked.

"He infected her spirit and mind with a powerful enchantment designed to place her in a state of everlasting death in which she relives her past errors forever." Dr. Strange said. "Freeing her form it is regrettably beyond my capacity."

"Someone has to do something. She saved us and the entire world. Mephisto would have won if not for her." Natsuki said.

"I believe I can be of assistance." Death said appearing from out of nowhere. "However, the final choice is yours Ben."

"Mine," Ben said puzzled.

"If you are willing to make a deal with me I will return Monik to life." Death said.

"What sort of deal?" Ben asked.

"A life for a life." Death said. "You will take her place. Furthermore, because you have died and been returned to life so many times this will be your last trip. You will not merely die but cease to exist should you accept my offer. What say you, Ben Reilly?"

"I'll do it," Ben said without hesitation which greatly surprised many of the people who stood nearby. Monika's selfless action had stirred something deep inside. A part of himself he thought lost.

Kaine felt he had to speak up. "You understand what will happen, right Ben? You'll be gone forever."

"Yeah, I understand," Ben said unmasking. "Hey, on the upside I get to play the hero one last time. What better sendoff could a guy ask for? Besides I'm sick of you lot." He added with a wink. "I'm ready Death baby, lets do this." He then added with a cocky smile. "I expect a statue erected in my honor, right over there." Everyone groaned when he pointed at a spot not far away.

"Just take him already." Kaine said.

"It is done." Death said.

"But, I'm still here," Ben said clearly confused by her words.

"Only a willingness to self-sacrifice was required. You've passed the test, Ben Reilly." Death said. "There might be hope for you yet." She added with a smirk. "The Living Tribunal owes me a favor. He said you wouldn't take my offer." She stated before disappearing "I'd get your friend to a hospital. I only removed Mephisto's curse. She requires medical attention if she is to make a full recovery. Oh, and I took the liberty of repairing your fractured mind, Ben. You can consider it a bonus. With any luck you'll again be the man you once were, in no time. You're welcome."

Ben felt a jolt pass through him. The horror of what he had done since overthrowing the Jackal came into stark focus in his mind's eye. He felt like he was going to be physical ill. He had to make things right? Was that even possible? Either way he had a try. Looking down at Monika he knew where he needed to start.

To Be Continued

Next up the start of a brand new original story ark.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Eleven Ramifications Part I

 **Hospital in Las Vegas, afternoon**

"We're looking for a Ben Reilly." The stylishly dressed red haired woman said to the front desk nurse. Beside the woman stood a man with short brown hair dressed in a casual suit.

"Are you family." The front desk nurse asked.

The red haired woman exchanged a glance with her companion who wore an expression that he would rather be anyone else right now. After a pronounced pause, he gave a brief nod. The red haired woman appeared as if she wanted to say something to her companion but did not.

"Ben Reilly is my husband's cousin (this was a cover story the pair had agreed on before leaving Tokyo for Vegas the day before). We were told by Ben's brother that Ben's wife Monika was amitted to this hospital three days ago after suffering a serious injury and that Ben is staying here with her." The re haired said. "Can you please direct us to the proper department?"

"And you're name would be?" The front desk nurse asked.

"I'm Mary Jane Parker this is my husband Peter Parker." Mary Jane said.

"Peter parker as in Peter Parker founder and CEO of Parker Industries?" The front desk nurse said becoming visibly excited.

"The same," Mary Jane said sheepishly.

"I know this is out of left field but is there any way you could get me an autograph from neither Spider-Man or Spinneret? My nephew is a huge fan of theirs. His birthday is coming up and I would be his favorite aunt forever. He's turning ten." The front desk nurse asked Peter leaning forward slightly.

"I'll see what I can do," Peter said handing out one of his business cards. He added thoughtfully a second later. "Does your nephew live nearby by any chance?"

"Yes, his mother my sister lives just outside the city. Why do you ask?" The front desk nurse said.

"When is his birthday?" Peter asked.

"They're having the party this Saturday at 2:00 pm." The front desk nurse answered.

"No promises but I might be able to persuade Spider-Man and Spinneret to make an appearance. If not, I'll make sure he gets a personalized video message from them. Just e-mail me his information. Make sure you put – Attention Birthday Party, in the subject line." Peter said. Peter and Mary Jane exchanged knowing smiles.

"How wonderful thank you so much." The front desk nurse beamed.

"Now about Ben Reilly," Peter said.

 **Waiting Room of the Intensive Care Unit, sometime later.**

"If you keep eating those things you're going to weigh four hundred pounds before the week is out." Natsuki said to Sayori.

"But they are so tasty," Sayori said finishing her six candy bar of the afternoon so far. She kept buying them from hospital vending machines.

"I don't know why we come here every day," Natsuki grumbled. "If Monika woke up Ben would tell use."

"Would you rather be cooped up in that rattrap Ben calls a house all day." Kaine snorted.

"At least my Magna collection is there along with my cooking supplies. Sayori could have a real meal rather than stuff her face with junk food all day long." Natsuki countered.

"Hey," Sayori said.

"Hush, we have company," Yuri advised.

"Kaine, we got here as soon as we could. Is there any news?" Mary Jane asked rushing over to the towering man. Peter hung back a bit behind her.

"None, Monika is still unconscious," Kaine said. "Peter," Kaine added nodding at Peter who nodded back.

"Are you going to introduce us or just stand there?" Natsuki said annoyed at being ignored.

"I was getting to that," Kaine said shooting a sour look at the pink haired girl.

"Mary Jane, Peter may I introduce Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori," Kaine said indicating each of the Doki girls in turn. "They're,-"

"We're Monika's, sisters," Sayori said cutting Kaine off.

In truth, Sayori was not lying, not really. When Monika had been admitted to the hospital the staff thought she might need a blood transfusion. As a result each of the Dokis, although reluctantly in Natsuki's case, had donated blood. Later out of curiosity Sayori asked if she and the others were matches for Monika. The doctor told her not only were they close matches but their DNA was rather unique, which confirmed their close biological relationship. No doubt a function of their shared origin, although Sayori had not told the doctor that. Sayori then shared the information with Natsuki and Yuri. Natsuki was less than pleased by the news as she was having the hardest time of all dealing with what Monika had done in-game.

"Ben is Peter's brother. Although we told the hospital he's Peter cousin." Mary Jane said.

"Oh, don't worry. We know all about the clone thing." Natsuki said. "Sorry one of your clones is such a creep by the way Spider-Man."

Peter looked less than impressed. "Don't look at me," Kaine said. "I wasn't the one who told them your secrets Ben did that."

"Where is Ben anyway? I'd like to have a chat with him." Peter said.

 **Intensive Care Unit**

Ben sat on a chair by Monika's bedside. His head held in his hands. He felt tired and older than his biological age of a man in his early to mid-twenties.

Monika had been locked in a cameo since Death lifted Mephisto's curse. The doctors told Ben they had no idea when she would wake up or even if she would wake up. In spite of this fact, Dr. Strange insisted before he left the previous day that in time Monika would make a full recovery. Spiritual afflictions Dr. Strange insisted were not easily understood by science so do not become despaired by the doubts of medical doctors, all would come right.

Please let her be okay Ben prayed. He knew Monika would not be here if not for him. He had treated her so callously in her moment of greatest need his actions had driven her into the arms of Mephisto Lord of Demons. He was a terrible person and a worse husband. How could he ever make things right between them?

"Ummmmmmmm," Monika whimpered. Her green eyes slowly flickered open. She glanced over at Ben who lifted up his head at her murmur. She smiled at him weakly. "Hi," she managed.

"Hi," Ben said smiling back at her.

"What happened?" Monika asked an expression of confusion on her face.

"How much do you remember?" Ben asked. He did not want to overwhelm her with unnecessary details.

"I double-crossed Mephisto, then nothing. That's it." Monika said. "Where am I?" She asked glancing around at her surroundings.

"A hospital, you've been in a coma for three days. The doctors feared you would never wake up." Ben answered. He decided, for now, it would be best if he omitted his intended sacrifice on her behalf. If, and that was a big if, at this point, they were going to have a real relationship it could not be based on her feeling she owed him but rather genuine mutual affection.

"Oh," Monika said a distant look in her eyes. "Guess he hurt me pretty bad huh?" She then added without looking at Ben. "I know you don't love me. I remember you telling me before the stuff with Mephisto happened. Thanks for staying here until I woke up all the same."

"Monika-," Ben started.

"Ben, please," Monika said again meeting his gaze. "I can accept you don't feel for me what I do for you. That our marriage is a sham. I would just rather not be reminded of it right now. When I'm better I'll grant you a divorce, annulment or whatever you want." Monika closed her eyes briefly. Her words had taken a lot out of her. She suddenly felt exhausted. "I need to rest. Could you please leave Ben."

"I can't do that Monika," Ben said.

"Please Ben don't make this any harder than it already is." Monika begged.

"I do love you," Ben said unable to take the pain he inflicted on her any longer. Being truthful both with himself and Monika for the first time about his burgeoning feelings. He did care about her God help him. "It took almost losing you to realize how I feel. I know it won't be easy but I want to make our marriage work."

"Are you sure Ben?" Monika asked.

"Trust me, Monika, when I say. I've never been so sure of anything in a long time." Ben said.

"If you're serious Ben we can try," Monika said.

"I'll go now if you still want me to?" Ben said.

"You can stay," Monika said.

"I brought you something." Ben produced a light brown teddy bear with a blue-white ribbon tied around its neck. "I lost your ribbon in the fight. I know how much it meant to you so when I saw this guy with a similar one I had to buy him." He handed the teddy bear to Monika. Monika stared at it for several moments in silence. "Well, do you like him? Don't keep me in suspense."

"He's beautiful Ben." Monika sad tears welling up in her eyes. She clutched the bear tightly.

 **Hideout of Dr. Otto Octavius the Superior Octopus, somewhere in North America**

Otto Octavius sat at one of the many computer terminals that filled the control room of his underground base. Clad in his Superior Octopus costume minus mask he was less than pleased when he noted another player had entered the game. Recently somebody had been buying up Parker Industry stock. A possible hostile takeover would put his long-term plans for the company he created in jeopardy.

"Curse whoever dares meddle in my affairs," Otto said with a scowl. "If only I had been given more time in Spider-Man's body none of this would be happening. I would have put in place appropriate failsafes."

While Otto planned to live in the body of his nemesis forever Spider-Man's wife had other plans. His best efforts to rid himself of the insufferable woman and her annoying brat failed miserably. Perhaps he should have held off filing for divorce longer? But after he met the intoxicating Anna Maria Marconi while upgrading Peter Parker's lacking education he found he could wait no longer. Dear Anna Maria was his intellectual equal. They were the perfect pair. Unfortunately not long after he began his relationship Spider-Man's wife purged his mind from the body of her husband she also revealed his true nefarious nature to Anna Maria who in turn rejected him. After a short six months, he was defeated by a bimbo in a cosplay suit who only had spider based powers since the Spider Island incident seven months, how distasteful. Ever resourceful he found a way to survive via implanting a copy of his consciousness in the robot known as the Living Brian. From there it was only a matter of finding a new body worthy of his mental splendor. Thank you, Jackal, for creating the Spider-Man proto-clone.

"Fret not my sexy genius we'll foil this pretender's plot." A sultry feminine voice whisper in his ear. Slender yet powerful arms wrapped lovingly around Otto's neck.

"Indeed we shall my brilliant Bridgette ." Otto said smiling up at the statuesque raven-haired woman who leaned over his chair her head resting on his shoulder.

Otto had created Bridgette when he discovered a clone of Gwen Stacy in the "Jackal's" laboratory following his own return to material existence. First, he modified the clone giving her spider powers like his own then he implanted the AI program he had previously crafted based on Anna Maria into the modified clone's blank slate of a mind, minus of course Anna Maria's obstinate moral objects to his various schemes which he had carefully omitted. He christened his masterpiece Bridgette because in ancient Celtic the female name was that of the goddess of fire and poetry. She was his ideal counterpart perfect in every way.

"As long as I have you by my side anything is possible," Otto said.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Things will be deviating a fair amount from Marvel 616 Canon henceforth because of the changes that were wrought in the last chapter. The continuity alterations will be addressed in more detail as the coming chapters unfold. However, the general outline of events will remain more of less the same.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Twelve Ramifications Part II

 **Hospital in Las Vegas, afternoon**

"Hi, Peter how have you been?" Ben said the moment he entered the waiting room. A second later Ben staggered back a few steps. He nearly fell over from the impact of being hit in his face by a right cross. "I'm happy to see you again too." Ben rubbed his tender jaw. He made sure it was not broken by flexing his mouth.

"Give him hell Spider-Man! Beat him up! He deserves everything you can dish out and more! They both do!" Natsuki said cheering Peter on.

"Natsuki," Yuri admonished. "Remember not everyone knows who Peter is. You can't just blab his secret identity any time you want. We are in a hospital a public place. What if somebody happened by like a doctor or nurse?"

"Sorry, guess I got excited." Natsuki said.

"Huh," Peter said wondering who exactly the other person was that Natsuki mentioned. No matter he could find out later right now he had Ben to deal with.

"Hi, Mary Jane." Ben waved at Mary Jane who just shook her head.

"Don't talk with her. Don't even look at her." Peter said grabbing Ben by his shirt collar.

"Relax bro I come in peace," Ben said.

"I'm not your bro not anymore," Peter said not letting go of Ben.

"I'm hurt. I thought we meant something to each other Peter." Ben said.

Peter laughed bitterly. "I also thought so, until you raised an army of clones in a bid to destroy the world."

"Technically my plan would only have destroyed the Human Race the planet would have been peachy," Ben said not helping his case.

"Not helping Ben," Peter growled.

"I've changed," Ben said. "Death repaired my the fragmented mind when I offered my existence in exchange for Monika's life after she, Monika I mean not Death, saved the world by defeating Mephisto the Lord of all Demons."

Peter and Mary Jane in their confusion glanced at Kaine for confirmation of Ben's outrageous claims. "He did offer himself in Monika's place. I can vouch for that much of his story. The part about Death fixing his messed up head is another matter." Kaine explained.

"Let him go, Peter." Mary Jane urged her husband and crimefighting partner.

"But MJ," Peter protested.

"Do it for me, tiger." Mary Jane said. Reluctantly Peter released his hold on Ben. Mary Jane now turned her full attention to Ben. "Monika's your new wife, right?"

"She is," Ben said.

"Ben if you're lying out of either shame or-," Mary Jane said only to be cut off by Ben.

"I'm not lying Mary Jane. I'm a changed man." Ben said.

Peter snorted then said with a deep sigh. "If this is some sort of trick Ben. So help me."

"No tricks," Ben said. "I've seen the error of my ways. My only desire is to correct my many, many mistakes."

"How is Monika?" Mary Jane asked changing the subject when no one spoke for some time.

"She's resting. The doctors say she can come home tomorrow if there is no change." Ben answered.

"Monika's awake?" Sayori asked.

"Yup, she woke up about an hour ago," Ben said. "I would have told you all sooner but I had the doctors examine her. They say she is one lucky young woman."

"I'm glad Monika is okay," Sayori said.

"So am I, in spite of everything she's done." Yuri said.

"I'm glad too, but I'm still mad at her," Natsuki said after a bit of hesitation.

"Understandable," Ben said simply.

The exchange only served to further pique Mary Janes's and Peter's interest. They both could not help but wonder what was the deal with these strange girls and their relationship with Ben and Kaine. Who were they? Where did they come from? And why were they upset with their sister? What had Monika done?

"If you want you can come with us go back to our place outside the city?" Ben said to Peter and Mary Jane. "It isn't much, but it is home."

"We'd love to." Mary Jane said answering for Peter as well as herself before Peter could say otherwise.

 **Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of Las Vegas three days later, afternoon**

"I'm sorry," Monika said for what felt like the millionth time The four girls sat outside be themselves. It was a warm clear day. "I became obsessed with getting out of the game. I thought Ben the user could somehow help me, but only if I had his heart. I saw each of you as competition no that isn't accurate." Monika closed her eyes and took a deep breath. she opened her eyes and continued a few seconds later. "I saw you as obstacles. In my mind, at that point, you weren't worthy of being competitors. I didn't think of you as other people trapped in a hopeless situation I saw you as mindless things that mocked me with your very presence. I now know I was motivated by fear. I was so afraid of my, of our true nature I lost sight of our friendships. I don't expect know what else I can say."

"Why didn't you purge us from reality when Mephisto offered you the chance?" Yuri asked.

"I love you all." Monika said, "I would rather die than hurt any of you again." Monika added with great difficulty. "I, I, feel I became mentally ill in the game. Long before the end I was out of control governed by my sick impulses. I don't expect any of you to believe me."

"You think," Natsuki said. "Monika you helped my father further his abuse of me by stripping my bedroom of everything including the bed. He told me you came over and helped him after ratting out my relationship with Ben. I had to sleep on the floor because of you."

"I can't change what happened, Natsuki. I would if I could." Monika said.

"I believe you, Monika," Sayori said.

Monika felt her eyes tearing up at Sayori's words. Sayori who she had treated so badly. Sayori who perhaps more than anyone else should hate her. Sayori who she had manipulated into committing suicide then later joked about the situation to Ben. Sayori the far better sister than a wretch such as her deserved.

"Thank you, Sayori." Monika managed between soft sobs.

"I'll give you another chance on several conditions, Monika," Yuri said sternly. "First you are no longer the leader of our group nor will you ever be again. Two if you backslide in anyway our relationship is over forever. Three there are to be no secrets between us. Four I want you to see a therapist at least once every two weeks so you can work out your unresolved feelings. Do you agree to my terms?"

"I agree," Monika said wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well, I don't forgive you Monika. I probably never will." Natsuki said. "I'm only staying because of Sayori and Yuri, they are my family. Someone has to protect them from themselves, and form those who would harm them." At this Natsuki glared daggers at Monika. "As for you Monika. I'll give you one and only one chance, but be warned you are on probation. If I even suspect you are plotting to harm us or anyone else I'll stop you for good."

"So if Monika is not our leader, who is?" Sayori asked.

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" Natsuki said. Sayori looked at Natsuki an expression of confusion on her face. "Yuri is our new leader dummy."

"W-What, m-me?" Yuri stammered.

"Yeah you," Natsuki said smiling.

"W-Why me?" Yuri asked.

"Only 'cause you've taken charge since we came here and you've done a damn good job, dummy." Natsuki said smiling.

"That's a great idea." Sayori said.

Monika felt anger building within her. If anyone should be the leader of their new superhero group it was her not some self harming freak with a knife fetish like Yuri. How dare Natsuki suggest otherwise. She had been president of the literature club after all. She would show the pink haired brat who is boss. No, that was the old her talking she was different now, wasn't she? Besides Ben was hers she had won. Let them have their little group. With great effort, Monika tamped down her anger. She looked placidly at the others showing no overt indications of her seething rage. Monika held her ever present teddy bear and its ribbon close.

"I think Yuri being our leader is a wonderful idea Natsuki," Monika said forcing a smile.

"Who asked you, Monika," Natsuki snapped. "Your opinion doesn't matter. It's not like your going to be part of our group anyway."

Natsuki eyed Monika's teddy bear with disgust. It was a constant reminder of Monika's post game victory over them. The smug brunette could not stop herself from constantly bragging about the small gift from Ben in front of the other girls or anyone else who would listen. Oh how Natsuki wanted to force Monika to eat the freaking thing along with its stupid ribbon.

"Natsuki," Yuri said.

"Sorry," Natsuki said.

"Is she right?" Monika asked. "Do you not want me in your group?"

"I think it would be best if you weren't part of our group Monika, at least for now," Yuri said.

"I understand," Monika said although in truth she did not. She had saved them from Mephisto yet here they were being ungrateful. She should have permanently erased them, no she could not think that way. They would come around in time. Yeah she just had to wait.

"Hey, we're still family even if you aren't part of our superhero group." Sayori offered. The blonde tried in vain to smooth things over.

"Sayori, Natsuki can I have a moment alone with Monika?" Yuri asked. In spite of Monika's calm exterior, Yuri suspected Monika was very upset by the way things had went.

"Sure," Sayori said.

"Whatever," Natsuki said. "C'mon Sayori we can watch the latest episode of Dragon Ball Super together."

"I hate that show its so violent," Sayori said as the pair walked towards the modular home.

"I swear you're such a baby sometimes Sayori," Natsuki said.

"Am not," Sayori said.

"Are too," Natsuki shot back before they vanished inside.

"Monika let me start by saying no one is punishing you," Yuri said. "I know it might feel that way but I assure you our actions aren't motivated by revenge."

"Funny it feels as if they are," Monika said unable to stop herself. "But I understand you want me to suffer like how I made the three of you suffer in the game. Can't say I blame you. I just wished you'd be honest with yourselves about it at least if not me."

"Monika do you hear yourself?" Yuri said. "Not everything is about you. We are also hurting. You lost your position because of your actions I lost the only real friend I ever had." Monika looked at Yuri wide-eyed. "Don't look so surprised. You know I have trouble opening up. Before you betrayed my trust you were the only person I felt I could trust. Why else would I have told you about my feelings of guilt that stemmed from the death of my mother, how the only way I could cope was too emotionally shut down?"

Monika looked long and hard at Yuri. In the face of the purple-blue haired girl, Monika saw hurt that made her feel deeply ashamed. For the first time, Monika truly appreciated the harm her actions inflicted on the others. It was like a floodgate broke within Monika. She started crying and could not stop.

"I'm so afraid Yuri," Monika said between heavy sobs her face in her hands.

"I know," Yuri said gently rubbing Monika's back. "Learning our existence was only a game must have been hard. But it's over now. We're free."

"No, you don't understand," Monika said between heavy sobs. Her face remained in her hands. "I'm still afraid, even here. I'm so afraid I can never change. That if I'm sufficiently tempted again I'll hurt the people I care about."

"Monika you could have hurt us when working for Mephisto, yet you didn't," Yuri said reassuringly.

"What if I do next time though?" Monika sobbed.

"You won't. I believe in you." Yuri said putting her arms around Monika. "I wouldn't be here otherwise." An idea came to Yuri. "Monika how about we have group therapy session say once a month? Me, you, along with Sayori and Natsuki assuming they agree."

"I'd like that," Monika said looking at Yuri through watery eyes.

"So would I," Yuri said smiling at Monika.

 **Inside the House**

"Absolutely not," Peter said shaking his head.

"I have a right to see her. I'm not asking your permission, Peter. I'm just telling you upfront so you can prepare." Ben said.

"She's a very ill woman seeing you might push her over the edge," Peter said.

"Is that the real reason you won't let me see her?" Ben asked skeptically.

"What other reason could there possibly be?" Peter said not liking where this conversation was headed.

"I think you want to keep Aunt May all to yourself," Ben said. "Have you ever allowed Kaine to see her? Stop being selfish Peter."

"Keep me out of this," Kaine said. He and Mary Jane stood a good distance away from the bickering Ben and Peter neither wanting to get directly involved in the increasingly hostile exchange.

"Ben you're not being fair." Mary Jane offered. "May doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man or that I'm Spinneret. How would we explain your presence or Kaine's to her?"

"Easy we tell her the truth. It is high time she knew anyway." Ben said.

"The shock might kill her Ben." Mary Jane said.

"I don't care. I need to see her." Ben said not caring how callous his words sounded.

"Now who is being selfish," Peter said admittedly with a little more glee than he should have. "But I shouldn't expect anything more from you after recent events."

"Excuse me I was trying to correct your past mistakes Peter. Why do you think I brought back the people who died because of Spider-Man's actions or inactions first? How is that being selfish?" Ben said before he caught himself.

"And made them into slaves depended on a drug only you could produce if they wanted to keep living." Peter said. "You created an army under your firm control so you could take over the world Ben and remake it in your own image. Which is why MJ and I stopped you." Peter added a second later his words full of clear intend should Ben not heed the warning they carried. 'If you think I'm letting you go anywhere near Aunt May after what you've done you have another thought coming."

"I see," Ben said. "You don't think I've really changed. Is that it?"

Exactly," Peter said. "I think you're a liar Ben and this is some sort of elaborate game on your part."

"He's also a perv," Natsuki said when she and Sayori entered the living room.

"Natsuki maybe we stay out their conversation," Sayori said.

"No way Sayori. His family should know what a huge creep Ben is. They have a right." Natsuki said.

"Don't you dare Natsuki," Ben said with a warning glare.

"I'm not frightened of you, Ben," Natsuki said. "He's only with Monika because the sex is good. He told us so. He said he doesn't love her but she's 'a beast in the sack'." Natsuki grinned. "Oh, and he wants control of your company to. He thinks he can use Monika's computer manipulation powers to take it away from you somehow. I don't know the details."

All eyes were on Peter. Everyone held their breath in anticipation of a reaction from him. He took a deep cleansing breath. He stared at Ben before he again spoke.

"Is what she is saying true Ben?"

"Sort of," Ben said rubbing the back of his head nervously while a chuckle inadvertently escaped his lips.

"Everything Natsuki said is true," Kaine said. "Ben told me so himself."

"Oh, Ben how could you." Mary Jane said thoroughly disappointed in the man who she had companioned in the cause of family harmony. "If you needed money Peter or I would give you as much as you want. You know that. And how you've taken advantage of a mentally unstable girl for your own perverse pleasure and financial gain is beyond revolting." Mary Jane felt Monika was delusional after Monika told Mary Jane about saving her marriage by defeating Mephisto the day before, an event Mary Jane had no memory of. "What if when your niece Annie grows up someone did that to her? How would you feel Ben?"

"I'd want to tear the person apart," Ben admitted his head hung low.

"Ben I want you to grant Monika an unconditional divorce along with a generous alimony settlement. If you don't have the money I'll provide it for her." Peter said.

"I can't do that. Monika is all I have left." Ben said before exploding at Peter his eyes blazed with barely restrained wrath. His hands clenched becoming fists. "You've taken everything else away from me, Peter! I wouldn't let you take her without a fight!" The intensity of Ben's reaction was such everyone else in the room save Peter flinched in fear. Kaine's and Mary Jane's warning senses blared as did Peter's own but her stood firm.

"Maybe I should take her from you Ben," Peter said. "You obviously have no decency or control left."

"Yeah, maybe you should take her from me. Almighty Spider-Man paragon of virtue. Who graces us mere mortals with his divine presence." Ben said his every word dripped with contempt.

Unnoticed by the others Mary Jane's smartphone rang. Mary Jane stepped into the next room before she answered. Meanwhile, the war of words raged on between Peter and Ben with no signs of abetting.

Mary Jane frowned when noted a scrambled number on the Caller ID. "Hello, Mary Jane Watson-Parker Chief Publicist Parker Industries. How many I help you?"

"Listen closely Spinneret. I won't repeat myself." An unfamiliar female voice said.

Mary Jane's blood froze in her veins once the caller told her who they were and what they wanted. She ran back into the living room in a frantic state. She went directly to her husband waving her smartphone.

"Peter they've got Annie." Mary Jane cried.

"Whose got Annie?" Peter said becoming frantic himself.

Mary Jane showed Peter a text that had accompanied the phone call. In the attached video clip were the four of the five Life Foundation Symbiotes two of which, Lasher and Phage, held the two-year-old girl between them while a third, Agony, held up a dated newspaper. Riot read off a demand for a ransom of one hundred million dollars in coin to be paid within 72 hours or else they would kill Annie. Unseen in the clip was Scream who was recording it.

A look of determination contoured Peter's face. "Don't worry I'll find them."

"Peter you can't. They know they know." Mary Jane cried hysterically.

"What do they know?" Peter asked.

"They know who we are. They say they'll kill Annie if they learn either Spider-Man or Spinneret have come after them." Mary Jane cried.

"How do they know who we are? They shouldn't know it is impossible. We've always been so careful." Peter said.

Ben felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Another of his mistakes had come back to haunt him. Her prayed it did not cost his niece her life.

"I think I can answer that." Ben finally said.

Over the next few hours news spread of Annie Parker's abduction from the Tokyo estate of her parents. A media frenzy soon erupted around the lost heiress of Parker Industries. Around the clock coverage dominated the 24-hr cable news cycle and video sharing websites alike.

 **Hideout of Dr. Otto Octavius the Superior Octopus somewhere in North America**

"It would appear the time to strike has arrived." Dr. Otto Octavius declared watching coverage of Annie's abduction on one of the many monitors that dominated the control room. "Suited up my dear we're going to find young Miss Parker." He said to Bridgette.

"At once my sexy genius," Bridgette said going off to do just that.

Otto grinned beneath his gray and back mask. Once the brat was in their possession all they need do is threaten her life. Parker and his bimbo would have no choice but to hand over control of his company back to him.

 **A Penthouse in New York City**

Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin watched the news of young Annie Parker's abduction on his big screen TV with rapt attention. He chuckled at the coverage. The thought of Peter Parker suffering brought a smile to his face. If only he were the cause of that suffering.

"You destroyed my life Parker," Norman grumbled. "Thanks to you I can't ever regain my goblin powers or see my son or grandson again. Serves you right if those Symbiotes kill your kid." A wicked thought occurred to Norman. "Maybe I should make sure she dies. One last hurrah for the old Green Goblin." He got up off his sofa and left his living room. Distant thunder could be heard as a storm approached New York.

 **Somewhere in Europe**

Silver Sable the exiled rightful ruler of Eastern European nation of Symkaria cleaned her assault rifle as she watched coverage of Annie Parker's abduction on a small TV set. If only Spider-Man's new partner Spinneret had not talked the webslinger out of helping her regained Symkaria from the rebels then that opportunistic parasite Drl. Doom would not be in control of her homeland curse him. An idea occurred to her. She was not sure exactly how but Spider-Man was closely connected with his current employers the Parker Family. If she took the young Annie Parker from those creatures Spider-Man would have not choice but to help her if his employers wanted their daughter returned safe and sound.

 **Rikers Island**

Cletus Kasady tossed and turned in the bunk of his solitary confinement cell in a fitful sleep as a massive thunderstorm raged outside. Ever since being stripped of his Symbiote by the Elder God Chthon the human psychopath could find no peace. He longed to be reunited with his other. To once again feel its fiery embrace. Kasady groaned as he turned around to face his cell door.

"Greetings, Cletus Kasady. I am Mephisto Lord of Demons." Mephisto said appearing in a cloud of red-orange mist. "I think we can help each other."

"If you say so." Cletus Kasady said. After beholding the macabre glory of Chthon Mephisto was nothing in comparison.

"I shall reunite you and your other. In return, I ask you to do me a favor. Do we have an agreement?" Mephisto asked impatiently.

"Return my other and I'll do what you want." Cletus Kasady said brightening visibly at the prospect of unleashing mayhem once more. He sat up in his bunk rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Give it here."

From Mephisto's body emerged the Carnage Symbiote. The entity of red and black tendrils eagerly surged toward Cletus Kasady engulfing him. Within moments Carnage had been restored.

"I'm back baby!" Carnage declared with a fist pump.

"I have a mission for you Carnage. One I'm sure you'll enjoy. My only rule is that you do not cause lasting harm to the one called Monika, until I say otherwise." Mephisto said showing Carnage an image of Monika in the palm on his up turned hand. He spent the next few minutes explaining his plan to the bloodthirsty monster who hung on his every word.

Mephisto knew he could not directly make Monika pay for his humiliation at her hands, the cosmic rules forbid him from directly interfering in the lives of mortals without their consent. But others could wreak havoc on his behalf if properly motivated. By the time Carnage was through with her and her husband, her so-called "sisters" and their friends, Monika would pray for the sweet release of death.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Natsuki's and Yur's memories of their in-game lives are taken from the DDLC Mod "Behind Close Doors".**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Thirteen Operation Rescue Part I

 **Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of L** **a** **s Vegas, afternoon**

"Telling Scream your civilian identities was a mistake. Granted an especially bad mistake. What more can say, my bad." Ben finished saying a split-second before he found Peter's hands around his neck.

Ben stared into the eyes of Peter which were mere inches from his own. In those eyes Ben saw something he would have thought impossible, something he knew well from personal experience but never thought he would see from Peter; murderous intent. Peter was really going to kill him unless stopped, of that Ben had no doubt. Ben tried desperately to pry off the fingers which encircled his throat but to no effect. The iron grip Peter had on him was simply too strong. Ben's vision blurred, sounds became faint as his body grew numb. So this was how his life finally ends at the hands of his own distraught "brother". He could not honestly say he deserved better or blamed Peter for Peter's unusually violent reaction. Ben gave up struggling. He diced why bother if this was his fate he should accept it without complaint. His eyes glazed over, then closed as he went limp against Peter.

"Ben," Monika shrieked after entering the house alongside Yuri. "Let him go you monster!" She ran over and before anyone could stop her she jumped on Peter's back placing him in a headlock.

"Enough," Kaine declared with disgust taking charge of the situation.

With help from Natsuki who was the strongest of the Dokis Kaine somehow freed first Ben from Peter and then Peter from Monika, both of which fought the enforced separation with everything they had. Yuri and Sayori then helped further separated the warring parties. Mary Jane for her part was in no condition to assist. She simply stood by herself staring at a picture of Annie taken during the child's second birthday displayed on the screen of her smartphone tears in her eyes.

"What you've done is unforgivable Ben! Your reckless actions have placed the life of my daughter in jeopardy! This time you've gone too far!" Peter raged while Natsuki and Kaine did their best to keep Peter from again attacking Ben which was no easy feat.

"I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to," Ben wheezed between coughs.

"Can I get you anything, Ben? Do you want a drink of water? Do you need to lay down" Monika asked. She had Ben seated on a chair gently rubbing his back. Monika stood over Ben occasionally directing poisonous glares at Peter who glared back at her with equal intensity. Ben signalled he would be fine.

"Believe me I know you're mad," Natsuki said. "But strangling Ben here won't solve anything, even though it would be enjoyable or Monika for that matter." Monika glared at Natsuki who gave her a "so what" type look.

"Natsuki," Sayori exclaimed from her position alongside Yuri. Both girls stood on either side of Monika and Ben to help keep the warring parties apart.

"What," Natsuki said. "I'm telling the truth."

"Natsuki is right," Yuri said.

"Yuri," Sayori said. "How can you say that?"

"Not the Ben or Monika parts, rather the part about us fighting among ourselves not helping matters." Yuri clarified.

"They took my daughter." Mary Jane said riveting everyone's attention on her. "They took her not because her last name is Parker, or because of the company. They took her because of Spinneret and Spider-Man. They wanted to get to us but couldn't so they took Annie instead."

"MJ," Peter said. "We don't know that is the case."

"I know," Mary Jane said with conviction. "This has to stop. I can't do this anymore. I can't live this life. I'm sorry Peter but if we get Annie back safely I'm through being a superhero and unless you are too, I'm leaving you."

"What are you saying, MJ?" Peter said shocked by what he was hearing.

"Either give up being Spider-Man, or I want a divorce." Mary Jane said. "I won't put my daughter in any more danger."

"How can you make such demands of me the middle of a crisis? Annie has been kidnapped." Peter said flabbergasted.

"My daughter has to come first. I'm sorry if my stance offends you, Peter." Mary Jane said.

"Stop acting like you're a single parent. She's my daughter too." Peter said in disbelief. "Stop acting like she isn't."

"Then act like it, Peter. Put Annie first for a change." Mary Jane said.

"Looks like somebody needs marriage counselling," Natsuki said.

"Natsuki," Sayori said.

"What," Natsuki said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Kaine said sighing in frustration.

Ben started laughing. Peter gave him a look that was a mixture of anger and confusion. "W-Welcome to the P-Parker Clan. W-We're one, big happy d-dysfunctional family." He wheezed between coughs his throat felt a bit better than it initially had after Peter's assault. Thank you enhanced healing factor. In spite of the situation the others one by one laughed. Ben's absurd comment had helped cut the unbearable tension if only slightly. "Okay," Ben said getting slowly to his feet in spite of Monika's protests. "Me, Kaine and girls will save Annie. Mary Jane, you and Peter stay her in case we fail or the Symbiotes try to contact you again." Mary Jane nodded.

"How exactly are you going to save Annie? We don't even know where they are." Peter said having calmed down he was released by Kaine and Natsuki who stood nearby just in case things deteriorated once more.

"Mary Jane, may I please see your phone?" Ben asked. Mary Jane handed Ben her smartphone which he in turn handed to Monika. "Monika, this is very important can you use your powers to trace these messages to their source."

"I'll try," Monika said frowning slightly. She closed her eyes. A small pulse of blue energy passed from her hand into the device, it seemingly vanished then came back to Monika's hand about a minute later. Monika opened her eyes.

"Well," Ben said expectantly.

"I know where they are," Monika said. "The Symbiotes took Annie to a small island in the North of Japan."

"Now comes the tricky part," Ben said. "How many of us can you teleport there via your uplink ability?"

"I, I honestly don't know," Monika said.

"No problem, we'll see what you can do soon enough." Ben said.

"Peter the girls need costumes and equipment; grappling hooks, bladed weapons for Yuri, communicators in case we find ourselves apart, that sort of stuff," Ben said. "Oh, and I need replacement web shooters. Mine were busted when we dealt with Mephisto."

"I'm on it," Peter said taking his own smartphone from his pants pocket. He went outside to place his calls. He need some air after the conversation he had with his wife.

"What's the plan?" Kaine asked Ben.

"We surprise them. We then hit hard and fast, we retrieve Annie before they know what has happened." Ben said.

Kaine glanced at each of the four Doki girls. "Do you think they are ready?"

"Amusing Monika can send us to the Symbiotes, I guess we'll find out one way or another," Ben said.

 **A Compound on an otherwise deserted island in Northern Japan, morning**

"I'm not hurting a kid." Phage said. "I'm not a child killer."

"Me either," Lasher said. "We have honor unlike some of our relations."

"Will you two relax. It won't come to that." Scream said confidently.

"When we discovered Parker and his wife were gone from their estate we should have left." Riot grumbled. "We only went to their home so we could gain hard evidence they are Spider-Man and Spinneret."

"If only Kingpin had believed us. But no the fat blob wants 'actual proof' before he'll give us anything." Agony said making air quotes with her clawed fingers. "Our word wasn't good enough."

"And Norman Osborn and Dr. Octopus each didn't seem to care who either Spider-Man or his partner is, weird." Lasher said

Lasher was perplexed by the whole situation. The other four hybrids agreed. They could not understand why two of Spider-Man's most bitter rivals passed up the chance to learn his identity for themselves. Their behavior made no sense. The only thing they had been interested in was the whereabouts of the Symbiotes and Annie Parker which in any case the Symbiotes refused to divulge.

"None of that matters." Scream said. "The child is our golden ticket. Once the Parkers pay up we'll be on easy street."

"Then what," Riot said.

"Whatever we want." Scream said grinning. "The world will be our oyster."

"I prefer caviar." Phage said.

"Your plan had better work, Scream," Agony said.

"It will, Agony," Scream said confidently. "This scheme is foolproof. All we have to do is sit back and wait to collect our money." The others were not so sure she was right, but for now they kept their misgivings to themselves.

 **Tokyo City Hall**

"Mrs. Mayor I must object." The Chief of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police said. He was a fit man in his early fifties with short salt and pepper hair.

"Objection duly noted," Said the Mayor of Tokyo said. She was a stylishly dressed woman of about forty. "The reputation of our city as a safe haven free of violent crime must be protected unless we wish to potentially lose lucrative foreign investment. You've already admitted your officers are inadequately armed to deal with this super-powered thugs. Which is why I have commissioned the Jury. They will retrieve the Parker Child as well as deal with the threat posed by these brazen creatures once and for all."

"You have nothing to worry about ma'am with us on the case. We'll bring little Annie Parker home safely." U.S. Agent said behind him stood four armored individuals three male and one female who along with U.S. Agent made up the current roster of the infamous Jury: Bomblast, Sentry, Ramshot, and Wysper.

Unlike the Mayor, the Chief of Police was not so sure these gloried vigilantes were up to the task of saving Annie Parker. He had only given them the intelligence which seemed to indicate the Symbiotes were hiding on one of the offshore Northern Islands under duress from the Mayor herself. The violent reputation of the Jury proceeded them. They were well known far and wide for both civilian casualties and appalling levels of property damage, that and "accidentally" killing their defeated foes while in custody. The Chief of Police silently prayed to the gods along with the spirits of his ancestors to watch over and protect Annie Parker. With these bumbling brutes on the case, the poor child needed as much luck as she could get.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Fourteen Operation Rescue Part II

 **Semi-Abandoned Housing Development five miles outside of L** **a** **s Vegas,** **night**

Almost eight hours had passed since the news of Annie Parker's abduction broke. Monika sat outside by herself looking up at the stars. The other girls had made it abundantly clear they wanted nothing to do with her while picking out their costumes and naming their group. Before she slipped outside Monika overheard them settle on the name "SuperDokis", how stupid and woefully predictable. With great effort, Monika kept from rolling her eyes until she was out of their collective sight. In some ways, them giving her the cold shoulder was worse than being yelled at or insulted to her face. Their behavior hurt Monika more deeply than she cared to admit.

Monika's inner musings were interrupted when a second woman exited the house. Mary Jane glanced around apprehensively before her eyes settled on Monika. They stared at each other for several seconds until Mary Jane spoke. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," Monika said.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Mary Jane asked fishing an unopened pack of cigarettes out of her brown leather purse.

"It's a terrible habit," Monika said before adding with a shrug. "But who am I to judge, go ahead."

"You're Monika, Ben's wife, right?" Mary Jane said.

"I am," Monika said then added sheepishly. "Sorry I attacked your husband earlier. I'm not usually violent."

"He shouldn't have strangled Ben like he did." Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. I feel a connection to her I must admit. I suppose it is that she's my niece, I guess, well sort of." Monika said. Ben was a clone of Peter, as was Kaine apparently, did that make them "brothers" or something else? Monika's brow briefly furrowed in concentration. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. "Ben would never knowingly put Annie in danger. In spite of everything, he's done Ben loves her. I can assure you what happened was an accident." Monika clearly remembered the small photograph of the kid Ben showed her not long after they first met (in the second Post-Mephisto reversal version of their first meeting anyhow). "He carries around a photo of Annie wherever he goes. He's very proud of her."

"I gave him that photo." Mary Jane said. She recalled how the brief meeting between Ben and his young niece had almost swayed him from the path of evil until Peter got the wrong idea, and threatened Ben. her husband could be so pigheaded at times. Still, she loved him dearly. "Annie is always asking about her Uncle Ben. When he might come back for a visit." Mary Jane paused. "I apologize if Ben has mistreated you in any way. I know it isn't an excuse but he hasn't himself lately, ever since..."

"I know all about what happened with the Jackal and at New U," Monika said sensing the direction in which the conversation was headed. "Ben has told me everything."

"I see," Mary Jane said. "Aren't you troubled by Ben's actions."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Monika said a bit too flippantly for Mary Jane's liking. "The important thing is that we learn from our errors so as not to repeat them. What is life if not a constant journey of self-discovery?"

"I never thought about it that way." Mary Jane said. "Monika, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Mary Jane," Monika said.

"You and your sisters don't seem to get along, why is that?" Mary Jane said.

"They blame their problems on me. I'm the scapegoat so they can avoid responsibility for their own destructive actions." Monika lied thinking it best to not divulge the truth about their origins. "Our parents were, neglectful. When we first met Ben he took an interest in them rather than me. I did some, underhanded things so I could win his heart. You must understand I needed to get out of there. My old life was an unending prison of misery. One I had to escape, no matter the cost." Monika hesitated before she plowed on. "May I make a personal observation of my own?"

"Go ahead," Mary Jane said.

"I sense that your husband loves you very much," Monika said. Having witnessed the entirety of Peter's and Mary Jane's life together before Mephisto took advantage of their weakness Monika knew just how special their love truly was. "You two are soulmates. What you have is a rare treasure. Please don't take it for granted. Many people never experience true love. You shouldn't drive him away. He's hurting too, remember that. I only hope one day Ben and I will have what you do with Peter. Together you're unbeatable."

Mary Jane glanced at the unlit cigarette in her hand. She did not need this crutch. She tossed it away followed by the pack she had purchased more than a year ago shortly after adopting the identity of Spinneret without a second thought. He had beaten the addiction years before and she would be damned if she gave it a new foothold in her life.

"Thanks, I needed to be reminded of who I am and what I have." Mary Jane said.

"You're welcome," Monika said with a genuine smile.

"Mary Jane, Monika we're ready," Kaine said from the doorway calling the pair inside.

 **Inside, a short time later**

"Ben you have an extraordinary wife." Mary Jane said to Ben. "I better never find out you've hurt her again or her sisters. I have my eye on you."

"I have no intentions of ever hurting anyone again, least of all Monika or the other girls," Ben said like Kaine he was clad in his Scarlet Spider uniform. Both sported new web shooters along with a plethora of advanced tech, as did the Dokis, courtesy of Parker Industries.

"Thank you girls," Monika said to the other girls. She was genuinely grateful they let her join the group after all.

All four former video game characters were decked out in matching costumes. These were comprised of one piece leotard type body stockings, thick belts, knee-high boots and domino face masks. The body stocking and masks were each different colors deep purple for Yuri, a muted yellow for Sayori, a dusky pick for Natsuki and pale blue for Monika. The belts and boots of each SuperDoki were white. The long hair of Yuri and Monika were contained in thick French braids to keep out of the way while they engaged in heroics.

"I'm still angry. I don't know if I can ever forgive you Monika, but Sayori is right we are a family. And families stick together, especially during bad times. If we are going to rescue little Annie, we need to rely on each other." Natsuki said.

Monika nodded but did not say anything. While she was ecstatic she knew she best not push things with Natsuki. It was better if the pink haired girl came to Monika on her own terms.

"Um, when this is over would you ah like to go out for a coffee or something?" Yuri stammered to Kaine.

"I'd love to," Kaine said shocking Yuri.

"R-Really," Yuri said in surprise.

"Maybe w-we could ah catch a movie?" Yuri stammered.

"Sure, it's a date," Kaine said.

"A date," Yuri exclaimed reddening.

"Yup," Kaine said.

"Way to go, Yuri," Natsuki said.

"I'm really proud of you," Sayori said.

"You two make a cute couple," Monika said.

"Uh Thanks," Yuri said as her naturally pale complexion slowly returned.

Okay, people, it's go time." Peter said.

"Here goes nothing," Monika said.

Ben, Kaine, Yuri, Sayori & Natsuki stood around her in a circle. Each laid a hand on Monika who tightly grasped Mary Jane's smartphone. In a brilliant flash of blue-white light they all disappeared. Peter used his lightning fast reflexes to grab the device before it impacted with the floor.

Mary Jane walked up to Peter. She placed her arms around his neck and drew him into a long passionate kiss. They did not surface for air until twenty seconds later.

"What was that for?" Peter asked with Mary Jane's arms still wrapped around his neck.

"For being you and putting up with me." Mary Jane said. "I had no right to say those terrible things. I know you love Annie as much as I do and would do anything for her. I was crazy with grief. Spider-Man is an important part of who you are. It is unfair of me to make you choose between being a hero and us. I hope you can forgive me, tiger?"

"How can you ask that, red? I forgive you without reservation. You and Annie are my everything. Life without either of you would not be worth living." Peter said with a fire in his eyes that frankly unnerved Mary Jane slightly. "I swear we'll get our daughter back if I have to turn over every rock on this planet myself," Peter said.

"I hope Ben's plan works." Mary Jane said.

"So do I," Peter said. He was extremely doubtful of his clone's abilities as well as motivations but he kept these concerns internalized. There was no need to worry Mary Jane unnecessarily.

 **A Compound on an otherwise deserted island in Northern Japan, afternoon**

"I knew we needed individual code names," Natsuki grumbled as she and Ben tried to coordinate their counterattack after being ambushed by Lasher and Phage.

Upon their arrival on the roof of the compound, the group of six split up into three smaller groups of two each. These were comprised of Monika & Sayori who remained on the roof so the escape could be readily made, Natsuki & Ben and Kaine and Yuri who each enter the compound through different entrances. It was not long before Natsuki & Ben stumbled upon two of the five Symbiotes in a hallway after rounding a blind corner. It was only Ben's warning sense that prevented them from being completely surprised. Unfortunately Annie was nowhere to be seen.

"I could always call you the little one, or the pink one or the cute one." Ben teased dodging green and yellow tendrils.

"I'm not cute," Natsuki cried directing a bolt of pink energy at Lasher.

"That hurt you pint sized creep!" Lasher groaned.

"How about we call you Firecracker. A small package which packs a big wallop." Ben offered as he hit Phage with several pellets of impact webbing hopelessly entangling the alien hybrid.

"Nice," Natsuki said. "Call me Firecracker from now on."

"Let's take these alien scumbags down, Firecracker." Ben said.

"Sounds like a plan, Scarlet Spider." Firecracker said.

Ben and Firecracker activated ultrasonic screamers on their respective belts. While the pulses of sound emitted were beyond the range of human hearing they wreaked havoc with the sensitive systems of the Symbiotes. Ben then likewise covered Lasher with impact webbing. Lasher and Phage moaned in pain their bodies spasming uncontrollably.

"Where's the girl?" Ben snarled.

 **The Roof**

"Monika we've got company." Sayori squeaked.

"Hello there," Superior Octopus said from a position directly in front of the pair. Beside Superior Octopus stood a female figure clad in a version of Deadpool's iconic costume only hers was light purple and black rather than red and black, with light purple goggles in place of white eyepieces and a black cape that matched her mask. She even held a katana blade in each hand.

"Doctor Octopus I presume," Monika said. She glanced at the female Deadpool wannabe raising an eyebrow. "Who's your friend, a cosplay groupie?"

"This is my dear Fractia. So named because of her proficiency with mathematics and her ability to discern the weakness in any fighting style or powerset. Her moniker is generated by combining the term fractal with the term fracture." Superior Octopus eyed Monika and Sayori with passing interest. "Whom might you two girls be?"

"I'm Lady Cyber," Monika said thinking of her power over computer code. She gestured at Sayori. "And this is Mind Warper. Careful or we'll mess you up."

Superior Octopus laughed as did Fractia. "I expected a challenge but instead I get deluded children. Dispatch them, my dear."

"My pleasure my sexy genius," Fractia said lazily windmilling her blades as slowly zeroed in on Lady Cyber and Mind Warper.

 **Inside**

"Come down this instant you brat!" Riot hissed at Annie who was presently clinging to the ceiling.

"No," Annie said sticking out her tongue at Riot. "Come get me big meanie!"

"How did I end up on babysitting duty?" Rioted growled. "Ready or not here I come brat."

Before Riot could leap onto the ceiling Kane and Yuri busted inside the room. Yuri immediately peppered Riot with a half dozen energized Ninja Stars. Kane then tackled the brute. They exchanged blows until Yuri activated her ultrasonic screamer causing Riot to collapse.

"Uncle Kaine," Annie said excitedly. She jumped down into his arms.

"Hey kiddo," Kaine said cradling the red-haired child in his arms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Annie said.

"You aren't scared?" Kaine asked.

"Nah," Annie said pointing at the spasming Riot. "These guys are big dumbies. Who's she, Uncle Kaine?" Annie turned her attention to Yuri.

"I'm Nivih (Nuy-Vah) Mistress of the Blade, at your service young Miss Parker." Yuri said with a flourish she took a bow. She picked the code name because it was based on her favorite things, knives.

"She's funny and pretty," Annie giggled. "Is she your girlfriend Uncle Kaine?" Yuri blushed at the comment while Kaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We better get out of here before more Symbiotes show up. Your parents are worried sick." Kaine said. He switched Annie around so he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Let's go."

In the hallway, the trio was confronted by Scream and Agony. The female Symbiotes who had stepped out to take a break were irate when they saw their capture was escaping. They blocked the most direct route out of the compound.

"Unless you've come to pay up you aren't going anywhere with our hostage!" Scream warned.

At the moment a rocket hit the compound blowing away half of the structure. Luckily it was the uninhabited side of the decommissioned resorted. The Jury had arrived in full force!

 **The Roof**

The entire structure lurched to one side. Lady Cyber, Mind Warper, Superior Octopus, and Fractia slid off their feet. Quickly back on her feet, Fractia attempted to run Lady Cyber through with one of her swords. It was only timely intervention from Mind Warper that prevented the attack from occurring. Mind Warper instinctively used a psychic attack on Fractia who grabbed her masked head in pain.

"Insufferable twit," Superior Octopus declared swatting Mind Warper aside with one of his metal tentacles. Her clasped another around the neck of Lady Cyber and began to squeeze. "Now you die."

"We must go," Fractia warned having recovered from the mental assault. She indicated the circling helicopter from which the missile had been fired. "The Jury is here. We cannot hope to match their firepower."

"As always you are correct my dear." Superior Octopus said throwing Lady Cyber aside. He and Fractia then beat a hasty retreat.

"S-S-Sayori," Monika wheezed crawling to the other injured girl who lay unconscious from the blow she had received. "H-Hold o-on I-I'm getting us o-out of here." Monika used the burner phone he pulled off her belt to make a connection with Mary Jane's smartphone back in Los Vegas. A moment later Monika and Sayori vanished in a flash of blue-white light.

 **Outside**

Kaine with Annie on his back and Nivih following behind him managed to escape before the structure collapsed as did Ben and Firecracker but from the opposite part of the hotel. Meanwhile, the Jury departed their helicopter and began a violent running brawl with the fleeing Symbiotes. Everything seemed to be working out when a thick red & black tendril plucked Annie off Kaine's back.

"Uncle Kaine, Nivih save me!" Annie wailed.

"Looky what we have here. I'd call you the catch of the day little lady." Carnage said grinning his terrible fanged grin.

"Drop her scum, or I'll tear you limb from stinking limb," Kaine said assuming an offensive stance. Next, to him, Nivih did the same. She also removed a pair of energized butterfly knives from sheaths on her belt.

"Pfft, you won't do nothing. Not while I have the little lady here. It would seem we've got ourselves an old-fashioned Mexican standoff, wooo how exciting." Carnage said placing Annie between himself and his opponents essentially using her as a human shield. One could cut the tension with a knife."While this is fun. I have a schedule to keep." Kaine and Nivih each activated their ultrasonic screamers. Carnage merely shook his head. "Nice try ass clowns, but I'm not the same as my siblings. Sonics don't hurt me."

Carnage shot a spike at Kaine who ducked out of the way. Carnage also shot one at Nivih also somehow managed to dodge. Carnage launched a second attack at Kaine from the front along with a third this time from behind Kaine. While Kaine avoided the second projectile there was no way he could avoid the third. Nivih saw what was happening. She jumped between Carnage & Kaine the spike intended for Kaine's back instead plunged into Nivih's stomach. Carnage took the opportunity to escape with Annie.

"Yuri," Kaine screamed. He whirled around grabbing Yuri's limp form before it hit the ground.

Yuri stared at her blood-drenched midsection. "I guess our date tonight is off." She said dreamily her eyelids fluttering but stayed open.

"Stay with me, Yuri." Kaine pleaded with her.

"What happened where is Annie?" Ben said arriving with Natsuki a second later. Natsuki gasped when she saw the injured Yuri. "Kaine, did you find Annie? Have you seen Monika or Sayori?" Ben asked in horror as he looked back at the ruin that had once been the hotel.

Kaine shook his head. "I haven't seen Monika or Sayori. Carnage took Annie after he stabbed Yuri."

"Carnage," Ben said in confusion. "What is that psychopath doing here!?"

 **A Widening Road not far away**

In his stolen sports car Carnage sped along the treacherous disused mountain road.

"Why didn't I nab a GPS." He lamented trying to make sense of the Japanese road atlas. In the middle of the backseat Annie was restrained in a mass of red & black symbiote matter which also covered her mouth so she could not speak. "How am I suppose to find that temple Mephisto mentioned if I can't read the blasted directions?"

A massive explosion was heard from above. The car swerved nearly off the road. Carnage glanced up through the ruined roof to behold the Green Goblin on his glider. Green Goblin tossed another pumpkin bomb at the badly damaged car.

"Bloody hell," Carnage said.

Green Goblin leaped from his glider when the next bomb missed its mark. He landed in the passenger seat next to Carnage. "Give me the girl or suffer my wrath!" He demanded.

"No can do chief the big boss wants little Annie here. He has big places for her. Plans no Halloween reject is going to derail." Carnage said.

"Is that so." Green Goblin said. He ripped open his purple vest to reveal a circle of tightly packed incendiary explosives. "Looks like its Pan B then."

"Fuck," Carnage said then repeated the word when he looked back at the road.

The car was headed towards a cliff! Unnoticed by Carnage or Green Goblin a silver-colored grappling hook snatched Annie away at the last possible moment. The car flew off the steep shoulder of the road exploding into a fireball before it hit the ocean far below.

 **Parker Residence in an upscale neighborhood of Tokyo City the next day,** **morning**

"Daddy, Mommy," Annie exclaimed running up to Peter and Mary Jane.

"I don't know how we can possibly thank you," Peter said to Silver Sable while Mary Jane swept Annie up in her arms.

Nearby stood Ben, Kaine, Monika, Natsuki along with Sayori and Yuri who had both recovered somewhat from their injuries thanks to the enhanced healing factor the Dokis all enjoyed. Although Yuri had been touch and go for awhile during that night. At times the others truly feared they might lose her.

"Cut the crap Spider-Man I know who you are, all of you. Your daughter is very talkative. You might want to see about instilling a sense of caution in her before she tells somebody something they shouldn't know." Silver Sable said. She appeared none too pleased. "I came to you for help regaining my kingdom from the Doom Family, Spider-Man and you turned me down flat. You claimed your boss Peter Parker wouldn't approve of you getting involved in an international incident. You never mentioned you are Peter Parker or that your new partner Spinneret, who doesn't seem to like me very much, is also your wife."

"Nothing personal," Mary Jane offered with a small smile.

"Yeah nothing personal," Silver Sable said coldly.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked warily.

"If you help me take back my nation from Dr. Doom, nothing. I'll consider us even and forget who your family really is." Silver Sable.

"I have a question," Sayori said.

"Yes," Silver Sable said tapping her foot on the floor impatiently when Sayori did not say anything for several long seconds. "Out with it."

"Um, why did Dr. Doom take over your kingdom?" Sayori asked.

Silver Sable sighed in frustration at having to give this girl a recent history lesson. "Because Symkaria borders on Doom's own realm of Latveria. He conquered my kingdom so he could give it to his daughter Sophie Von Doom to rule over for her Sixteenth Birthday. The little bict-, darling wanted a place of her own to 'stretch her wings' don't you know." Silver Sable self-corrected when she saw a glare from Mary Jane and remembered a child was present. "And anything Sophie wants Doom and his witch of a mother Cynthia make sure she she gets."

"I wish I had a dad like that." Natsuki could not help but say while the others expressed a combination of awe and shock.

"You owe me. I saved the child's life." Silver Sable said.

"Alright," Peter said. "We'll help you."

"Good," Silver Sable said. "I'll be in touch soon." She turned on her heels and left.

"We don't have a choice. She did save Annie." Peter said simply at the questioning eyes of the others. Mary Jane nodded when she and Peter locked gazes. "But first I need to right another wrong." Peter dialed a familiar number. "Aunt May, hi it's Peter. Annie is okay. Yes, we were quite frightened. But that's not why I'm calling. How soon can you fly to Tokyo?" He looked over at Ben, Kaine and the girls, "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

 **Secret Laboratory of Doctor Octopus somewhere in Japan, night**

"Did it work?" Fractia asked anxiously.

"We'll soon find out." Superior Octopus said. "Can you hear me?" He asked the metallic figure on the operating table. More than anything else it resembled a Green Goblin inspired robot with a green body, yellow featureless eyes, and a leering gargoyle typeface.

"Yes," The booming electronic voice of the Green Goblin Robot replied after a moment.

Retrieving what little remained of Norman Osborn after the grisly crash had been a gamble. Fractia worried Norman's brain was irreparably damaged. Otto, however, persevered in his conviction that the grievous injuries Norman has sustained made him the perfect candidate for his cybernetic experiments. Otto had worked feverishly through the next thirty-six hours to make his vision at reality.

"How do you feel Norman?" Superior Octopus asked.

The reborn cyborg Green Goblin pulled himself unsteadily off the body. He glanced down at his body then brought his hands in front of his face. He flexed his talon like fingers experimentally. He then carefully examined his new self in whole before he replied.

"I feel vengeful." Green Goblin said his yellow eyes glowed with an intense inner malice.

 **A Fishing Trawler off Northern Japan**

"I wonder what it could be?" Another fisherman said as they hauled in a section of their net that was giving the machine a problem.

"Whatever it is it's certainly heavy." One of the fishermen said.

The section of the net in question then came into view. "Its a tengu (the Japanese word for demon)!" Another fisherman cried.

"I hate sushi I prefer red meat." Carnage said tearing the heavy net to shreds. In a matter of minutes he was the only living time on board. Cover in bloody viscera he made his way into the wheelhouse and took the controls. "Land ahoy," He laughed setting a course for the mainland via his alien half which infiltrated the computer.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **For those wondering Cyborg Green Goblin's appearance is heavily inspired by the goblin armor seen in _Spider-Man_ the movie (2002).**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Through most of his history Carnage was immune to sonics. For some reason Marvel recently retconed that.**

 **Author's Note Three -**

 **Sophie Von Doom is a semi-canon Marvel character. She is the daughter of Victor Von Doom aka Dr. Doom in another universe. She now exists in this universe because Monika undid every act of Mephisto involving mortals during the past century Mephisto never took Dr. Doom's mother Cynthia Von Doom when he was a change. Thus things have unfolded a bit differently though not necessarily for the better in all cases. It is the rule of unintended consequences.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Fifteen Making Things Personal: Prologue

 **A Doctor's Office** **outside Tokyo** **two** **week** **s** **after the events of the previous chapter** **, afternoon**

"I'm not crazy." Monika insisted from her position seated across from the trim, dark-haired middle-aged woman with glasses. The woman wore black slacks, a lavender shirt partially covered by an open lab coat. Monika for her part was dressed in a tasteful ensemble of pale yellow shirt and forest green pants.

"No one is saying you are crazy Monika." The woman said gently.

"But only crazy people need therapy, right?" Monika said.

"Therapy alone seldom helps the clinically insane Monika. We typically use other treatments in such cases." The woman said. "Tell me more about the Literature Club." She made ready to take notes a pen and pad of paper in her hands.

"There isn't much more to tell really, Dr. Kefka," Monika said. "The Literature Club was a disaster. Other than meeting my future husband Ben, nothing good came from the experience."

"How did you initially feel when no one joined other than your sisters?" Dr. Ashley Kefka asked. She was laboring under the false assumption Monika and the other Doki girls were X-Gene mutants from an abusive family. That was the cover story the four had agreed to tell her.

"I felt worthless," Monika asked honestly thinking of when she learned her existence was nothing but a video game. "I felt like nothing I did mattered. That I was a failure and would always remain a failure." Monika paused before gazing into the eyes of Dr. Kefka a questioning expression on her face. "What's wrong with me, Dr. Kefka? Why are there times when I feel so empty inside?"

Dr. Kefka pen down her pen and pad on a small table that sat between the pair. "Monika in my professional opinion you've suffered a severe existential crisis. It is a testament to your inner strength that you've recovered as much as you have. Unfortunately, I believe this has created a deep seed inferiority complex which causes you to overcompensate by lashing out when you suspect others of being favored over your for whatever reason." She explained.

"Is that why I called Yuri 'a nasty cut slut' in front of my niece Annie when I discovered Annie was idealizing my sister rather than me as I had hoped?" Monika asked sheepishly hating herself for her actions in front of the child and ashamed to give voice to them.

"In my professional opinion, yes." Dr. Kefka said.

"I see," Monika said averting her gaze. "I want to be a better person, Dr. Kefka. I really do."

"I know you do, Monika. The first step is to stop hating yourself." Dr. Kefka said.

"But, how can I not hate myself?" Monika asked. "I'm a terrible person who almost destroyed her own family because of her petty insecurities. I don't deserve forgiveness or a second chance."

"I'm not going to lie Monika. It will take time." Dr. Kefka said with a warm smile. "Are you ready for the group session now?"

"I think so," Monika said her voice anything but.

Dr. Kefka left Monika alone after placing her hand reassuringly on the young woman's shoulder. She returned a short while later with Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori. Natsuki wore a fluffy pink skirt and a plain white top. She glared at Monika and took a seat as far away from her sister as she could. Sayori wore a simple pink top with blue shorts. She took a seat between Monika and the Yuri. Yuri who was the last to be seated wore a red skirt and striped purple and brown top.

"Who would like to speak first?" Dr. Kefka asked once more taking her seat across from the girls. When no one answered Dr. Kefka picked Natsuki to speak. The pink haired girl was muttering something to herself and at first did not seem to hear Dr. Kefka. "Natsuki you seem to be preoccupied. Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Huh," Natsuki said before she remembered where she was. "Yeah, I do." She glared again at Monika. "I think this whole exercise is pointless."

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Kefka asked.

"Because Monika is conning us. She's good at that sort of thing." Natsuki said with a condescending smirk. "She has no intention of changing, not truly. She just wants to avoid consequences for her actions."

"God Natsuki," Monika said glaring back at the smaller girl. "I said I'm sorry. What is your problem? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Typical Monika," Natsuki said laughed bitterly. "Always worried about yourself never considering how your actions hurt others."

"If this is about the bed incident,-" Monika began only for Natsuki to cut her off.

"You lied Monika," Natsuki said. "You promised me you'd always keep me safe but then I remembered it was you who, who, who put me danger. You helped him when he, he,..." Natsuki stammered trailing off.

"Helped who do what!?" Monika said clearly irritated. "Tell me what you're accusing me of, Natsuki! I have no idea what you are referring to!"

"Fine, here ya go Monika," Natsuki snapped "He tried to rape, me okay. Dad after you helped him clean out my room. He said you told him I was flirting with Ben at the Literature Clue. He said if I wanted to be a 'slut' he'd treat me like a 'slut'. There everyone knows my darkest secret, are you happy?" Natsuki began to sob heavily. "His body was so heavy. His breath hot on my neck. I, I-" Natsuki broke down she could not continue.

No one said anything for a long time. Natsuki's sobs filled the otherwise quiet room. Then Monika did something unexpected. She got out of her seat and walked over to Natsuki. She put her arms around Natsuki who surprisingly did not push her away.

"Ssssh," Monika said soothingly. "What he did was wrong. What I did was wrong. There is no possible justification for rape and there is no justification for my actions either. I don't deserve you in my life Natsuki or Sayori or Yuri. I'm a terrible person." Natsuki continued sobbing into Monika's shoulder as she clung to Monika. The session ended not long afterwards. No one felt emotionally able to continue.

 **Parker Estate a week later, morning**

"How do I look?" Ben asked checking his hair for the millionth time in his small pocket mirror. He had recently dyed his hair blonde as it been during his previous heroic stint.

"Like a douchebag," Natsuki said. "But a classy douchebag."

"Gee thanks Natsuki," Ben grumbled.

"Anytime Benny," Natsuki with a toothy grin.

Ben, Kaine and the Doki Girls were all decked out in semi-formal wear as were Peter, Mary Jane and even little Annie. A very special guest was about to arrive. Each wanted to make a good impression but none more so than Ben or Kaine.

"Relax Ben," Monika said

"What if she doesn't approve of my fashion sense? What if she doesn't approve of me?" Ben said.

"I'm sure she will. You have nothing to worry about." Monika said.

"But you don't know for sure you can't. W-," Ben began only for Monika to stop him by placing a finger to lips.

"She's here," Monika said softly.

"Grandma," Annie squealed running up to Aunt May.

"My how you've grown." Aunt May said picking up Annie with a grunt of effort.

"Aunt May these are my clones I told you about although I consider them my brothers Ben and Kaine. This is Ben's wife Monika and her sisters Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki. Yuri is also Kaine's girlfriend." Peter said making in introductions. Yuri blushed at his words.

"They have your memories, Peter?" Aunt May inquired giving Ben and Kaine each a good look.

"Up until several years ago, they do. They share my childhood memories." Peter answered.

"And you're Spider-Man and Mary Jane is Spinneret?" Aunt May said.

"Yup," Peter said.

"Sorry, we didn't tell you sooner." Mary Jane said sheepishly.

"Don't blame MJ, Aunt May. I was afraid the shock of finding out might jeopardize your health. I convinced her not to tell you." Peter said rubbing the back of his head rather awkwardly.

"Peter Benjamin Parker I'll have you know I'm stronger than you think young man." Aunt May said. "You shouldn't have kept me in the dark so long." Aunt May put Annie down. She walked up to Ben and Kaine. "I apologize for Peter's stubbornness. I have three boys now it seems."

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment," Ben said tearing up slightly. "I took the names Ben and Reilly in honor of you and Uncle Ben. I always hoped we would meet outside of my memories. I never gave up that hope even during my years alone on the road."

"You poor dears." Aunt May said hugging Ben. "From what Peter has told me both of your lives must have been so difficult." She beckoned Kaine to join them which he did in a group hug. "I don't know if I can make up for what happened, but I'll try."

"There is nothing to make up for. It wasn't your fault." Kaine said when the trio ended their embrace after a few moments.

"Whatever the case, we're a family now and I expect us to act like one." Aunt May said. "If it is okay with you girls I'd like to treat my special boys to a dinner out."

"Enjoy yourselves," Mary Jane said. It was not long before Aunt May left with Peter, Ben, and Kaine.

"Looks like it's just us girls," Yuri said.

"Let's have a slumber party," Sayori said excitedly.

"We're already staying here how can we have a slumber party?" Natsuki pointed out.

"We can watch a movie." Sayori suggested.

"An anime movie," Natsuki said brightening, however, everyone else save Annie groaned.

'"I'll pick the movie." Monika said.

"Sure, why not," Natsuki said. Her relationship with Monika had greatly improved since the first group therapy session. Although understandably slow the healing process had begun.

"We have a plan." Mary Jane said. "Monika picks the movie, but nothing too risque." Mary Jane glanced down at her daughter. Chatting happily The women and the young girl made their way to the cinema that was part of the Parker Estate.

 **Secret Laboratory of Doctor Octopus somewhere in Japan**

The cyborg Green Goblin destroyed a series of flying drones with his wrist-mounted laser blasters. "How much longer?" He said in his electronically enhanced voice.

"We need a plan before we strike." Superior Octopus said knocking several drones out of the air with his metallic tentacles.

"Precisely," Fractia said disabling several more drones with a flurry of well-placed ninja stars.

"I told you two already I have a plan." Green Goblin said. "We strike at Peter Parker's weakest point."

"Which would be?" Superior Octopus asked.

"His aunt May Parker," Green Goblin said.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Superior Octopus asked. Truth be told Otto had something of a soft spot for May Parker who he once almost married. However, if it meant getting his company back he would put his personal feelings aside.

"We infected the old bat with a bio-weapon known as Devil's Breath I obtained from a crime boss called Mr. Negative, along with the only known sample of its antidote." Green Goblin elaborated. "We then lure Spider-Man to us with the promise of giving him the antidote if he can defeat us. Naturally, we set a trap so we can dispose of him once and for all."

"Not bad," Superior Octopus said. "Throw in him signing control of Parker industries over to me and we have a deal."

"I only care about killing Spider-Man after I've ruined his life." Green Goblin said. "His company doesn't interest me you can have it."

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One – Dr. Kefka used to operate Ravencroft Asylum during the original Clone Saga. I felt she would be a good fit here.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Sixteen Making Things Personal Part I

 **B** **edroom of Ben Parker Jr, morning**

 _"Please wake up." The oddly familiar female voice urged in the darkness._

"Reilly get up." Aunt May said shaking Ben Reilly Parker out of his sound sleep. Ben along with his twin brother Peter had come to live with their aunt and uncle shortly after the tragic death of their parents when they were two. Everyone in the family called Ben by his middle name so as not to confuse him with his namesake May's husband Uncle Ben.

"Five more minutes." Reilly groaned rolling over on his side away from his aunt's prodding.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago young man. If you don't get up soon you'll be late for school, again." Aunt May said pulling the covers off Reilly.

"Okay, I'm up." Reilly yawned blinking.

After a quick shower, Reilly dressed in his school uniform sat at the dining room table eating a quick breakfast of pop tarts with his brother Peter. Peter, unlike Reilly who opted for contact glasses, wore thick glasses that screamed stereotypical nerd. The boys also differed when it came to hairstyle; Peter favored natural locks brown whereas Reilly bleached his spiky hair blonde.

After saying goodbye to their Aunt May, Uncle Ben had already left for work hours abgo, the boys walked the short distance to Doki High School. They were soon joined on their walk by their neighbors Mary Jane and Sayori. Peter had a hopeless crush on Mary Jane one he could never bring himself to admit. Sayori for her part was a close childhood friend of the boys although she had grown distant from them in recent years.

The school day passed slowly for Reilly they often did. While far from unintelligent Reilly, unlike his brother, was far from interested in mundane things such as useless history factoids or obscure scientific theorems. He found such things beyond boring.

Reilly was about to head home with his brother when he received a text from Sayori. He had almost forgotten his promise to join some stupid literature club his neighbor was vice president of. In spite of his best efforts, Reilly could not convince Peter to tag along. Peter instead want to walk home alone with Mary Jane taking advantage of the absence of Reilly and Sayori. Reilly could not say he blamed Peter. They parted after Reilly wished his brother good luck with a wink and a nudge of his elbow.

The instant Reilly entered the classroom the Literature Club was using he briefly froze. His eyes zeroed in on a cute emerald-eyed brown haired girl. Reilly was overcome by an intense sensation of deja vu. This girl there was something about her that stirred a feeling deep within Reilly he could not quite pin down. Had they met somewhere before? The other two clubs members a tall purple haired girl and a short pink haired girl also seemed oddly familiar although they provoked a far less intense response from Ben. What was going on here?

"Hi Reilly," Sayori said happily waving at her friend.

"Our fifth member is a boy," Natsuki said rolling her eyes a clear hint of annoyance in her voice. "Way to ruin everything Sayori."

"Be nice Natsuki," Monika said. "I'm president of the literature club. My name is Monika. We are happy to have you."

"I'm Reilly, glad to be here," Reilly said.

"This is Yuri." Monika gestured at the purple haired girl.

"H-Hi, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yuri said struggling to maintain eye contact with Reilly.

"And you've already met Natsuki," Monika said with a chuckle.

"So you girl are into reading," Reilly said unsure what else to say as he stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

"In a nutshell," Monika said with a warm smiled followed by another quick giggle.

 **Parker Residence in Tokyo, afternoon**

"C'mon Yuri lighten up," Natsuki said to Yuri who was none too pleased by the antics of the pink haired girl. "It's just a joke."

"If it is a joke it's in incredibly poor taste, Natsuki," Yuri said.

Natsuki had started a Youtube Chanel about a month ago that proved to be an instant hit. Everyone thought the four girls were dedicated Doki Doki cosplayers rather than the actual characters brought to life. Today Sayori, Natsuki & Yuri joined by their special guest Kaine were painting pictures of each other in watercolor. Natsuki thought it would be funny to paint a picture of a scowling Yuri with the title "Egde Lord" printed above it in bold letters. Meanwhile Kaine had pained a disturbingly dark portrait of Sayor as an empty eyed ghost with black streaming from her eyes and mouth. While Sayori pretended the image did not disturb her everyone else knew better.

"Oh and for future reference you misspelled the edge from 'Edge Lord'. The word edge is spelled E-D-G-E not E-G-D-E," Yuri said before storming out of the room and off camera. In the hallway, however, Yuri was stopped dead in her tracks by a sobbing Monika.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsuki asked rushing after Yuri when she heard the latter cry out in shock. Ben laid on the floor near Monika spasming.

"I don't know," Monika said tears in her eyes. She knelt down by her stricken husband. "We were talking after a stroll in the gardens. A mail carrier brought a stack of mail which Ben took. He just collapsed when we came inside." She looked up at Sayori expectedly. "Sayori can you read his mind find out what is wrong?"

Sayori tried to do as Monika requested but was confused by what she sensed. "His mind is... I can't... There's..." Sayori stammered searching for the proper words to describe what she sensed. "Something is blocking me from reading Ben." She said after a long pause.

By now Ben had stopped convulsing. His form was deathly still. Monika feared the worst.

"Is he?" Monika asked the words catching in her throat.

Kaine bent down and took Ben's pulse. "He's alive but his pulse is very erratic."

Kained added when he stood back up. "Peter might be able to help. I need to move him." Monika nodded Kaine then scooped Ben up in his arms. "Sayori the picture I painted is yours. Consider it a gift."

"Eeee, thanks, I guess." Sayori said tapping her index fingers together nervously as was her habit. Kaine followed closely by Monika went off to find Peter hoping the more experienced hero could help.

"Um, Yuri," Natsuki said turning to the taller girl.

"Yes, Natsuki," Yuri said.

"I'll delete the video and destroy the painting," Natsuki said.

"I think that would be for the best," Yuri said.

"Sorry by the way," Natsuki said. She then gave Yuri a quick hug. "I love you, sis."

Yuri was a bit shocked but returned the gesture. "I love you too, sister of mine."

 **Foyer, a short time later**

"Peter something is wrong with Ben." Kaine called out. His voice died when he saw little Annie and Aunt May both on the floor scattered around them was the mail Ben had brought inside earlier.

"They've been poisoned by a variant of Devil's Breath," Peter said.

"How do you know that?" Monika asked. Peter passed Monika an electronic postcard that sprang to life when she touched it. A recorded video message from Superior Octopus played from the device -

"To Spider-Man and his allies. I am extending an invitation. I hold in my hand the key to May Parker's survival. I sent her an envelope contaminated with Devil's Breath. You'll require this antidote if you want to save her before she expires in an estimated eight hours time." In Otto's gloved hand was a vial of glowing yellow liquid. "And to do so you must meet me and my fateful followers Fractia, Green Goblin, and my four lovely Widows, fiercely loyal and well conditioned spider-powered clones of the late Gwen Stacy, in battle." Otto gestured behind him where Fractia, the Cyborg Green Goblin, and four females stood each clad in a different colored version (blue, red, green & yellow) of Spider-Man type uniforms minus a web pattern. "No tricks, no fancy weapons, only freestyle combat to the finish, last team standing. Winner takes all, including ownership of my company Parker industries. Be sure to bring the appropriate paperwork Peter, or you'll be sorry. Meet us at the Tokyo Municipal Dump tonight at 7:00 pm, be there."

Peter, Mary Jane, Kaine, and Monika exchanged worried glances. "We'll mop the floor with those creeps," Monika said with steely determination although in truth she was doubtful of her own words but knew she needed to put on a brave face. Last time they met Doctor Octopus would had strangled her with one of his metal tentacles if not for timely intervention.

"Ultimately yes," Peter said. "But I don't trust Otto or Norman, if that robot is him, as far as I can throw either of them. Those slimeballs will likely use everything from laser blasters to a tactical nuke to gain an underhanded edge over us."

"What do we do tiger?" Mary Jane asked while she gently stroked her daughter's damp hair.

"We believe in each other," Peter said. "They are fighting for material gain and revenge. We are fighting for those we love. We're a family sure a crazy screwed up family but a family none the less. They are just a team of convenience."

"I'm worried about those widows," Mary Jane said. "They look like programmed assassins. No doubt they are tough. How can we deal with them. Any ideas, tiger?"

"By going in with a plan, a solid one." Peter answered.

"What do you have in mind, Peter?" Monika asked.

"I was hoping someone would ask," Peter said with a small smile in spite of the gravity of the situation. "Call in Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. They need to know our game plan too." Once everyone was gathered Peter began. "Here is what we do."

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS PROFANITY AND CONTENT THAT MANY OFFEND MORE SENSITIVE READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Two Lost Souls – Episode Sixteen Making Things Personal Part II

 **Reilly's Reality** **,** **evening**

The wedding of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson went off without a hitch. The ceremony was truly a affair. It had been a beautiful sunny day not a cloud in the sky. Everyone who was dear to the couple attended: Aunt May, Uncle Ben, their old high school friends Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, neighbors Norman Osborn & his son Harry along with Harry's fiancee Liz Allen, even Peter's & Reilly's older brother Kaine put in a surprise last minute appearance.

"A penny for your thoughts handsome," Monika said to Ben with a smile as she sat down across from him at the reception table.

"Just thinking how lucky Peter and I are to have each found our soulmates," Reilly said.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Monika said turning a briefly bright shade of red.

"Two more years and we'll be done with college then it'll be our turn at the altar," Reilly said.

"Being a bit presumptuous aren't you Ben. I haven't said yes yet." Monika teased.

"I know you will though," Reilly said taking Monika's hand in his own he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. "Who could resist my charm?"

"Who indeed," Monika sighed.

 **Tokyo Municipal Dump, 7:00 pm local time**

"Make sure you cover those tanks completely." Green Goblin ordered the four Widows who were busily covering a serious of scuba type tanks with piles of trash. These tanks were connected by way of an elaborate series of black tubes and valves.

"Are you certain this will work?" Superior Octopus asked.

"Of course," Green Goblin said. "Once we lure our enemies into this trap their presence will trigger it releasing the poisonous gas, which is also highly flammable. Your built-in mask respirators will protect the six of you from any resulting toxic fumes."

"If Parker gives me what I want there will be no need for killing. In which case I'll disarm your trap." Superior Octopus said.

"If you say so." Green Goblin said rather non-committedly.

"Get into position. They are coming." Fractia reported running over to her group. The Widows quickly finished their work.

"Hello Parker," Superior Octopus said about a minute later. "I trust you have prepared the proper paperwork in advance of our meeting?"

"I know you hate me and my wife Doc, but going after Aunt May is low even for you. She's an innocent, sweet old woman who has nothing to do with our feud. I thought you were better than this." Spider-Man said. "When our minds briefly shared a body I sense you wanted to better yourself to become a hero, what changed?"

"I realized I am what I am. I'll always be a villain. I can't change my destiny any more than a fish can will itself to breath air." Superior Octopus said.

"You're wrong. Anyone can change if they try hard enough. I should know. I was once a person who only cared about herself and her own happiness. I was willing sacrifice anyone on the altar of selfishness. Now I have a family who I cherish. We love enough other with all our hearts. It is never too late to turn over a new leaf." Monika said. Like the other girls, she wore her SuperDoki uniform.

"Spare me the lecture. I've heard it all before from much more impressive speakers than you dearie." Superior Octopus growled. He surveyed Spider-Man's team with contempt. "Really Parker, I bring four pre-made assassins, a cybernetic Green Goblin & my lovely yet deadly Fractia. What do you bring? A super bimbo (he gestured at MJ), four inexperienced cosplayers (he gestured at the Doki girls) and a defective clone (he gestured at Kaine). Are you even trying?"

"I've had enough of your insults, Doc. Here take Parker Industries. All I want is to save me Aunt, my daughter, and my brother." Spider-Man said opening the briefcase he held revealing a stack of documents and a pen. "Sign these papers and the company is yours."

"Mind if I don't take your word for it, Parker." Superior Octopus said grabbing the stack of paper and pen with one tentacle each. He quickly browsed through the stack. "Everything seems in order. Here you go." he tossed the antidote vial to Spider-Man with a third tentacle while he signed off with a fourth. "Was a pleasure doing business with you Parker." He added with a laugh. "At last, my company is mine again."

"The company yes my inventions no," Spider-Man said. "I sold them all this afternoon to Horizons Labs and the few they didn't want to Stark Enterprises along with their patents. Horizon and Stark cleaned out the warehouse completely. The recording I made as Peter Parker announcing the asset sale should be airing internationally right about now. Congratulations Doc you are the proud owner of a soon to be worthless company."

"You what," Superior Octopus roared outraged at Spider-Man's deception.

"Yep, and what's more we brought back up," Spider-Man said. "Come on out people." Kid Arachnid, Miss Marvel, Nova, Brawn, Viv Vision and Ironheart appeared from behind the mountains of trash encircling the villains. "These nice kids called the Champions were in town. I thought hey they could use the experience."

"I suggest you surrender Doctor Octopus." Ironheart the unofficial leader of the Champions said readying her weapons.

"FYI before you think of doing otherwise Doc you might want to divest yourself of my pen," Spider-Man said. At that instant, the pen exploded encasing Superior Octopus and Fractia who just so happened to be closest in a thick, sticky cocoon of impact webbing. "Oops, to late, my bad."

"Blast, we're stuck," Superior Octopus said. "Norman destroy them!"

"Not today old friend." Green Goblin flew high into the air on his glider. He shot off a missile into the nearby trap causing an explosion knocking everyone off their feet, but otherwise doing no lasting harm.. Green Goblin escaped in the resulting fiery distraction.

 **Parker Residence later that day, evening**

Superior Octopus and Fractia had been carted away by the authorities and everyone had retired to the Parker Residence for some much needed R&R. "What about them?" Natsuki asked indicating the four Widows who seemed lost unable to function without Otto's instructions. They were a pitiful lot.

"We'll look after them. I owe their sister the original Gwen Stacy that much." Peter said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"They'll come back to the states with us." Mary Jane said. "We are heading back there as soon as we sell off the house. Peter managed to save some cash after he paid off the outstanding debts of the company but not nearly enough to keep living this sort of life style."

"But, but they're assassins. Won't taking them to live with you be kind of dangerous?" Sayori exclaimed.

"They are only assassins because they don't know any better. Everyone deserves a second chance, right bro?" Spider-Man said looking at Kaine who had adopted the moniker Recluse along with a new dark drown and orange color scheme to his costume.

"Right," Recluse said. His gloved hand drifted down to give the hand of Yuri who stood beside him a squeeze. Yuri smiled leaning her head against Kaine's shoulder contently.

"Hey, I hear you enjoy Magna," Natsuki asked the now unmasked Miles Morales aka Kid Arachnid.

"Sure do," Miles said. "Black Lagoon, the different Dragon Ball series, Konosuba, Parfait Girls. I love 'em all."

"Parfait Girls, I like Parfait Girls," Natsuki said excitedly. She boldly laced her arm around Miles' arm. The pair then walked off chatting about Magna.

"Oh my, it might be time to have the birds & the bees talk with our little Natsuki." Yuri sad blushing everyone laughed.

Ben sat with Monika in a corner apart from the others. After recovering from the effects of Devil's Breath he did not feel much like celebrating. While happy he was alive part of him still missed his illusionary reality. He had spent what seemed like five happy years there living the kind of life he always wanted.

"I have a question," Ben said.

"Go ahead," Monika said.

"Do you love me, really, truly, love me?" Ben said.

"Of course I do," Monika said. "Why else would I have risked my life for you?"

"Fear of being alone maybe?" Ben suggested.

"At one time that might have been the case, but not anymore," Monika said. "I never got a chance to tell you this before your illness. A couple days ago Peter and I played a copy of Doki Doki Literature Club together." Peter and Mary Jane were the only people aside from Ben and Kaine who knew the true origins of the quartet of sisters.

"That must have been traumatic for you," Ben said a bit angry that Peter would put Monika through such an ordeal without consulting him.

"At first it was," Monika admitted. "But what really got me was the things I did and said, the other me I mean. They were exactly the same as I remembered saying and doing when we met. There was not one difference. I was shocked. Peter explained to me I was operating on a script just like the other girls. I was no more autonomous than they were in the game. I only thought I was. I didn't want to believe him so I searched the Internet. I found out he was right. Even my deal with Mephisto was not truly my of my own choosing. I did not truly become sentient until I was flesh and blood in your hotel room. Everything that has happened since then is my choice including my love for you." Monika leaned over and kissed Ben deeply on his lips. Monika broke their kiss a long moment later. "I do love you Ben Reilly with all my heart and my soul. If you'll have me I'll stay with you until the end."

"How could anyone refuse such an offer," Ben said smiling.

 **Next Up Season Two**

 **Author's Note -**

 **Upon careful consideration I've decided that to get the most eyeballs on the follow storyline it is best to post it as new chapters of this series. Expect an update with a teaser for season two shortly.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. All characters appearing in Doki Doki Literature Club are copyright Team Salvato. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Two Lost Souls – Episode Seventeen Come Undone: Prologue

"We might through with the past, but the past isn't through with us. Hung overhead like storm clouds, wash away what we've become."

Before The Fall (2012) – September Morning

 **U** **ndisclosed Location** **four** **months after the events of the previous chapter** **, night**

Rhino, Lizard and Hobgoblin II aka Ned Leeds watched each other warily. Usually, individuals such as themselves avoided gathering together expect in a certain nameless bar located in New York City, it was often safer that way. However, all three had been summoned to this seemingly abandoned warehouse by the same mysterious series of seemingly untraceable text messages, e-mails, and phone calls. These were made all the more mysterious due to the fact the three currently did not have fixed addresses or listed phone numbers. Although many months had passed since their respective experiences with New U Technologies the three sometimes supervillains remained deeply scarred and perpetually on edge. Each had no semblance of contentment or happiness in their troubled lives.

"I'm leaving ain't nothing here. This was a waste of time. You guys coming?" Rhino said shaking his overly large head.

"I must concur." Lizard hissed. "I had hoped against hope I might find a cure for the zombified state of my dear wife and beloved son as the messages promised, alas it is not to be."

"At least you two aren't clones yourselves." Hobgoblin lamented. "That creep, Jackal, not only made me dependent upon his blasted chemical compounds for survival he also infected me with Goblin Serum."

"Weren't you infected already, like before he brought you back?" Rhino asked.

"In my previous life, I never was the Hobgoblin. Roderick Kingsley the true Hobgoblin, that bastard, framed me then arranged my death while I was overseas to cover his own tracks. Jackal then had the audacity to make me into an actual Hobgoblin when he chose to resurrect me. Because of his machinations, I can't reclaim my old identity or reunited with my wife Betty." Hobgoblin II explained. "Oh, how I despise him! I hate him even more than I do Kingsley."

"Join the club pal. I watched Oksana die in my arms all over again thanks to him. She crumbled into dust which slipped right through my fingers. If I ever see Jackal again I'll break him in half." Rhino growled.

"He deceived me as well. My family members are nothing more than empty husks because of his malicious actions." Lizard hissed as his tail thrashed around wildly as a result of his agitated state.

"He has wrong you all and you rightly deserve vengeance." A figure in a hooded crimson robe said. The face of the figure was hidden by shadows. Although the voice sounded vaguely masculine the three observers could not be 100% sure if the figure was male or female. Around the hooded figure stood four Miles Warren Clones in grey jumpsuits. These clones showed no signs of decay, in fact, each looked surprisingly healthy.

"Who in the blue hell are you?" Rhino asked.

"Someone who shares your goal." The Hooded Figure said. "You want he who is responsible for your pain to suffer, as do I."

"And you can make that happen?" Hobgoblin II asked skeptically.

"We can if we work together." The Hooded Figure said.

"Suppose we believe you. What is your plan?" Lizard hissed.

"We take from him what he took from you; his family, his health, and finally his life." The Hooded Figure said.

"The jerk has a family?" Rhino said.

"I'm afraid so. And one he has neither earned nor deserves." The Hooded Figure said.

"Figures," Rhino snorted. "The real evil people have all the luck."

"As a token of good faith, I'll provide you with the names and locations of he and his family. His name is Ben Reilly. He along with his loved ones call Los Angeles home. His wife Monika's sisters Natsuki, Sayori & Yuri have a successful Youtube show on which they cosplay video game characters called Dokis. In truth, they are versions of these said same characters brought to life through a mystical accident." The Hooded Figure said.

"Say we do agree to work with you." Hobgoblin II said. "Even if we avenge ourselves upon this 'Ben Reilly' our underlining problems will remain. Other than simply feeling good for the momentary payback you offer us nothing."

"On the contrary. I offer much more than that." The Hooded Figure said pulling back his hood to reveal what looked like a red Spider-Man mask but without the web pattern and with an open mount. He grinned at the trio showing his pearly whites. "I offer you salvation from your various ills, I stated as much in my messages. Have you not read them?"

"What the heck are you anyway? One of those Symbiote freaks?" Rhino asked taking a step back due to fear as did Lizard and Hobgoblin II.

"I'm so much more than they are, my big grey friend. I am the pinnacle of spider-human evaluation. The favorite son of my father who was privy to all his secrets before his untimely demise. I am Spidercide!" Spidercide declared. "Most importantly from your vantage points, I can cleanse the messes the Faux Jackal made of your lives. Rhino I can restore your beloved Oksana to life and perfect health. Lizard I can remedy the neurological impairments of your wife and son. Hobgoblin I can remove your dependency upon certain chemical compounds as well as neutralize the unwanted enhancements of the Oz Formula from your system if you so choose. I ask only in return you help me destroy our mutual enemy. What say you?"

"We're in," Rhino said after a brief huddle with Lizard and Hobgoblin II. "But if this is a trick you're dead meat Spideycide."

"Worry not friends. I will give you no need to ever regret our arrangement. I desire only justice." Spidercide said. In truth, Spidercide's scheme went far beyond mere revenge against Ben Reilly but these three need not be aware of his master plan to play their parts he decided.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Keep in mind this universe isn't an exact copy of 616. Due to Monika removing Mephisto's various spells last story a few things have changed; like Ned Leeds being given goblin powers by Ben when revived and Lizard being a mix himself rather than purely Doc Connors mentally. However, in general terms recent history is the same. I feel it was a cop-out in canon that Ben never had to face anyone seeking revenge over his actions so I decided to explore the concept as a plot device here.**


End file.
